Les Quatre
by Satai Nad
Summary: Une affaire de meurtre met en lumière le passé trouble du commissaire Laurence. Témoin de ces événements, la journaliste Alice Avril va faire une découverte qui va bouleverser tout ce qu'elle sait de l'homme qu'elle croît connaître. Elle n'est pas au bout de ses peines quand elle comprend qu'elle est aussi impliquée, et que son avenir se joue peut-être sur un coup de poker...
1. Chapter 1

_Changement d'univers et petite incursion dans le monde des « Petits Meurtres d'Agatha Christie » avec cette histoire que j'ai écrite il y a un certain temps… Je suis une grande fan de cette série depuis ses débuts avec Larosière et Lampion, et ça continue avec le trio Laurence/Avril/Marlène._

 _Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Je précise que je ne tire aucun profit de ces publications, destinées uniquement à satisfaire mon plaisir d'écriture._

 **Chapitre 1**

Le commissaire Laurence pénétra dans le petit appartement. Déjà, des policiers s'affairaient dans la pièce principale, cherchant des indices, fouillant les moindres endroits en quête d'informations.

« Où se trouve la victime ? »

« Par ici, commissaire. »

Un jeune policier lui indiqua la salle de bains. Laurence s'engagea dans le couloir où il aperçut immédiatement Alice Avril. Le geste d'agacement qu'il eu n'échappa pas à la jeune journaliste.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? » Demanda-t-il, de mauvaise humeur.

« Bonjour aussi, Commissaire... On s'est encore levé du pied gauche ce matin ? »

« Fichez-moi le camp d'ici, Avril, ou je vous fais arrêter. »

« Ah oui ? Pour quel motif ? »

« Entraves dans une enquête de police. »

« Pour un suicide ? »

« Qu'est-ce que vous en savez qu'il s'agit d'un suicide ? Vous êtes une spécialiste ? »

Furieux, Laurence passa devant Avril et continua jusqu'au fond du couloir.

« Qui vous a prévenu ? »

« J'ai reçu un appel il y a une demi-heure. Un homme. »

« Qui ? »

« Je ne sais pas. »

« Vous le protégez ? »

« Non, je ne le connais pas, je vous dis, et il ne m'a pas laissé son nom. »

Laurence pénétra dans la salle de bains. Un inconnu en imperméable était accroupi près de la baignoire et observait le corps de la victime immergé dans l'eau, leur tournant le dos. Irrité, Laurence l'apostropha.

« Et vous, qui êtes-vous ? »

L'homme se retourna avec un sourire et Laurence ouvrit de grands yeux en le reconnaissant.

« Félix ? »

« Surpris de me voir, Commissaire ? »

Laurence tourna vivement la tête en direction d'Avril qui observait l'homme en fronçant les sourcils, spéculant évidemment sur son identité.

« Tu ne devrais pas. Regardes qui nous avons là… » Ajouta le dénommé Félix, un sourire aux lèvres.

L'homme s'effaça et Laurence découvrit le corps, puis le visage de la victime. Une expression de surprise se peignit sur ses traits, alors qu'il s'approchait vivement de la baignoire. Le policier se mit à siffler.

« Alors ça, pour une surprise !... » Commença t'il.

« N'est-ce pas… »

« Qui a découvert le corps ? »

« Sa femme de ménage. Ce matin vers huit heures. »

« Et je ne suis prévenu que deux heures plus tard ! »

Laurence fusilla Félix du regard.

« Mon équipe a fait les premières constations. Il semblerait qu'il se soit suicidé. »

« Suicidé ? Lui ! »

« Oui, nous sommes d'accord. »

« Je demande une autopsie tout de suite... » Laurence inspira profondément. « … Tu le surveillais ? »

« Depuis quelques temps, il se faisait remarquer en passant la frontière belge un peu trop souvent. »

« Allons discuter de ça ailleurs. » Dit Laurence en glissant un regard vers Avril.

« On n'est jamais trop prudent, n'est-ce pas ? »

« C'est qui le type dans la baignoire ? » Demanda Avril.

Aucun des deux hommes ne daigna répondre. Ils passèrent devant la journaliste en l'ignorant.

« Et vous, qui êtes-vous ? » Continua Avril, à l'attention de Félix.

« Elle est toujours autant curieuse ? » Demanda Félix à Laurence.

« Oh ça, ce n'est rien… Tu verrais comment elle est bornée ! » Répliqua Laurence.

« Hé, vous deux, j'aimerais bien que vous me répondiez quand je vous pose des questions ! » Cria Avril en les suivant.

« Diantre ! Qu'elle est susceptible… » Continua Félix.

« Ne m'en parles pas, je ne la supporte plus… » Termina Laurence.

« C'est ça, continuez à m'ignorer… »

Avril les regarda disparaître dans le salon en fulminant. Ces machos se croyaient tout permis ! Ils s'étaient réfugiés sur le balcon pour fumer et discuter tranquillement. Elle les observa néanmoins au travers de la porte vitrée.

« Jäger... Le Chasseur… L'un des Quatre. Si je m'attendais à ça… Que faisait-il à Lille ? »

« Impliqué dans une quelconque entreprise criminelle sans doute. »

« Tu n'en sais pas plus ou tu ne veux rien me dire ? »

« Swan, même si tu ne fais plus partie de la Maison, tu es celui qui a le plus côtoyés les Quatre. Si j'en savais plus, je partagerai mes informations avec toi. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils deviennent ? »

« Nous les avions perdus de vue depuis deux ans. Avant, de temps en temps, il y en avait un qui réapparaissait au grand jour, et puis plus rien. Nous soupçonnons qu'ils sont derrière certaines machinations internationales sans en avoir la preuve. Ils se vendent aux plus offrants, il semblerait, et aussi aux gouvernements quels qu'ils soient... Je vais avoir besoin de toi, Commissaire. »

« J'ai quitté le Service, tu es au courant ? »

« Bien sûr, tu auras un accès total aux dossiers de ces dix dernières années, tu retrouveras ton grade d'officier… »

« Félix… Je t'ai dit non ! Je ne veux pas me replonger dans toutes ces affaires. »

« Tu y es déjà impliqué, mon ami. C'est l'autre raison pour laquelle je suis là. »

Laurence dévisagea Félix en fronçant les sourcils. Puis son visage s'éclaira.

« Jouve… »

« Toujours aussi perspicace. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ? »

« Que peux-tu me dire à propos de son assassinat ? »

« Rien. Je suis rentré chez moi et j'ai retrouvé cet imbécile mort sur mon tapis. »

« Et c'est tout ? Il a tout de même été tué avec ton arme de service. »

« Ce n'est pas moi… Jouve posait des questions, il cherchait quelque chose… C'était un documentaliste. A-t-il pu avoir accès à mon dossier ? »

« En principe, un archiviste ne détient pas toutes les clés des documents qu'il est sensé classifier. Mais il est possible que, comme tu as quitté l'active, il ait fait des recoupements et qu'il ait découvert de quoi te faire chanter… Ceci par exemple… »

Félix sortit une photographie en noir et blanc et la montra à Laurence. Le commissaire la prit et soupira, le visage sombre, puis la rendit à Félix.

« Je ne sais pas. Il ne m'a rien demandé. Il s'est contenté de fureter. »

« Il rassemblait des informations alors. »

« Pour le compte de qui ? Qui l'a envoyé ? Qui a voulu me mettre son meurtre sur le dos ? »

« Quelqu'un qui a un compte à régler avec toi, ça ne fait aucun doute... Un des Quatre peut-être. Ou quelqu'un d'autre, qui sait ? Difficile à dire, avec un homme qui passe son temps à se faire des ennemis… »

« Félix, tu n'es pas venu jusqu'ici pour me faire la morale… Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ? »

« La même chose que toi. Quand un obscur fonctionnaire s'intéresse à un ancien agent et qu'il est tué, nous voulons en connaître la raison… Si, en plus, on retrouve un des Quatre, décédé dans des conditions mystérieuses, pas loin dudit ancien agent, qui a passé une partie de son existence à les poursuivre, cela fait beaucoup de coïncidences, tu ne trouves pas ? »

« Je n'y suis pour rien, Félix. »

« Je te crois… Pourtant, tu as attiré l'attention de quelqu'un. Tu as d'ailleurs fait l'objet d'une inspection récemment… »

« Pff… Deux crétins qui avaient envie de mettre ma tête au bout d'une pique… »

« Et ça ne te perturbe pas plus que ça ? J'ai demandé à mon contact au Ministère de l'Intérieur qui avait diligenté l'enquête interne. »

« Et ? »

« Pas de retour pour l'instant. »

« D'autres pistes ? »

« Rien de tangible. »

Félix glissa un regard vers Avril au travers de la vitre.

« Ta petite journaliste est prometteuse. »

« Ce n'est pas _ma_ petite journaliste... »

« Tu ne la portes pas dans ton cœur… Pourtant, elle a du potentiel. »

« Avril ? Tu n'es pas sérieux ? »

« Si tu étais objectif, tu t'en rendrais compte. »

« C'est juste une emmerdeuse… »

« Je l'ai observée. C'est une sacrée fureteuse. Elle ferait une excellente recrue. »

« Ne me dis pas que tu es aussi venu pour elle. »

« C'est une possibilité qui n'est pas à exclure. »

« Alors ça, c'est la meilleure !... Tu vieillis, mon pauvre Félix… »

Le sourire affable de Félix disparut et son visage devint plus dur.

« C'est toi qui a vieilli, Swan. Tu n'es plus aux réalités du monde d'aujourd'hui. Cette jeune femme, c'est l'avenir. »

« Si c'est le cas, nous allons droit dans le mur ! Pauvre France ! »

« Tu as toujours été un cynique... Mais bon, qu'est-ce que tu lui reproches ? »

Sans hésitation, le commissaire déversa la liste des critiques qu'il faisait régulièrement à Avril :

« Elle se mêle de tout ce qui ne la regarde pas, sans se soucier des conséquences Elle n'a pas trois sous de jugeote et réfléchit seulement quand il est trop tard. Elle est impulsive, désorganisée, maladroite et ne sait pas se maîtriser. Sa façon de parler et son comportement sont tout, sauf distingués. Sans compter qu'elle ne parle que d'émancipation et d'indépendance. Elle est sexuellement libérée, sans doute communiste… »

« Ok, j'ai compris… Et maintenant, ses qualités ? »

« Je ne lui en connais aucune. »

« Swan, quand même… » Félix secoua la tête. « … C'est de la mauvaise foi ou tu as couché avec elle ? »

Laurence fit une grimace horrifiée.

« Jamais je ne m'abaisserai à coucher avec… avec ça ! »

Félix le considéra un instant en silence, puis soupira.

« Il n'y a rien dans tout ce que tu m'as cité qui ne soit réversible… » Comme Laurence voulut reprendre la parole, Félix leva la main. « Laisse-moi finir s'il-te-plaît… Je vais te dire ce que je vois en elle : elle est intelligente, spontanée et débrouillarde. Elle n'a pas d'attaches. Elle apprend vite et s'adapte rapidement à toutes les situations. Elle veut faire ses preuves et meurt d'envie d'être reconnue pour sa valeur. C'est une vraie battante et elle a des qualités qui me font penser qu'elle est exactement ce dont nous avons besoin : elle est loyale, franche et droite dans ses bottes. Trois points communs qu'elle partage avec toi, ne t'en déplaise… »

Laurence serra les dents et mit les mains dans ses poches.

« Après une année d'entraînement, je te parie que tu ne la reconnaîtras plus. Elle pourra se glisser dans la peau de n'importe quelle bourgeoise cultivée et délurée, séduira les hommes les plus riches et les plus influents de la planète. Elle sera un merveilleux agent de renseignements pour son pays. »

« Moi, je n'oublierai pas d'où elle vient. »

« Mais toi, elle t'oubliera comme ça… » Il claqua des doigts et eut un petit rire. « … Crois-moi... »

Laurence baissa brièvement les yeux.

« Que veux-tu de moi ? »

« Que tu m'assistes comme un _consultant de luxe_ sur la recherche des autres membres des Quatre, jusqu'à ce qu'on mette la main sur eux... Tu devras quitter la police bien sûr. Mais pour mieux y revenir plus tard. Un poste important au Quai des Orfèvres pourrait se libérer. »

« Je ne suis pas en odeur de sainteté en haut-lieu. »

« Ça peut s'arranger… Et puis, j'aurai une autre mission aussi importante à te confier : former Avril. »

« Ah non ! Certainement pas !... Jamais !... Avril, c'est au-dessus de mes forces... »

« Swan, tu es le meilleur... Rappelles-toi Carla. »

Laurence détourna le regard et parut se perdre dans la contemplation de l'immeuble en face.

« Carla s'est avérée être un échec. »

« Parce que tu étais amoureux et qu'elle s'est servie de toi… Tu l'as dit toi-même : Avril ne t'est rien ! Tu la connais bien et tu la détestes. C'est toi qui la manipuleras. Et ne me dis pas que cette idée t'incommode : tu te sers déjà d'elle avec une certaine férocité. »

Laurence secoua la tête.

« J'en ai terminé avec ça, Félix. »

« Et puis, penses-y, si tu ne le fais pas, c'est moi qui vais l'entraîner, Swan. Et tu connais mes méthodes… »

Laurence dévisagea Félix. Oui, il savait comment s'y prenait son interlocuteur. Félix n'avait aucune sympathie pour les agents féminins, les poussant à bout, jusqu'à les faire craquer… Il en tirait alors ce qu'il voulait. Ce n'était qu'un aperçu, disait-il, de ce qu'elles subiraient si elles trahissaient.

« Ce que tu me demandes n'est ni plus, ni moins que ce que tu lui ferais subir. »

« Vraiment ? Et où est donc passé ton charme légendaire ?... » Il donna une petite tape sur l'épaule du policier. « … Tu as vingt quatre heures pour te décider. »

Félix salua Laurence puis rentra dans l'appartement. Le commissaire s'appuya contre le rebord du balcon et considéra la rue en contrebas. Avril le rejoignit.

« C'était qui ? »

« Personne… ou plutôt, quelqu'un que je vous conseille d'éviter. »

Ce commentaire éveilla l'intérêt d'Avril alors que Laurence tournait les talons et rentrait à son tour.

« Mais… »

Le dos raide de Laurence qui s'éloignait, la dissuada de se lancer à la poursuite du policier. Il était clairement en colère.

 _A suivre…_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

« Mademoiselle Avril ? »

Dans les archives qui lui servaient de bureau, Alice releva la tête et reconnut l'homme qui avait discuté avec Laurence deux heures plus tôt. Sa curiosité s'éveilla à nouveau.

« Je peux vous parler ? » Demanda l'homme.

« A quel sujet ? »

« Une affaire personnelle. C'est important. »

« C'est en rapport avec l'enquête de ce matin ? »

« D'une certaine manière, oui. »

« Venez. »

L'homme entra et s'installa sur un escabeau avec un sourire moqueur. La situation l'amusait visiblement, mais c'était le quotidien d'Alice Avril, et il n'avait rien de glamour.

« Qui êtes-vous ? »

« Je m'appelle Félix. Laurence et moi sommes de vieux amis. »

Avril l'observa, dubitative.

« Laurence n'a pas d'amis. »

Félix hocha la tête.

« Effectivement… Swan Laurence n'est pas d'un caractère facile, n'est-ce pas ? »

Avril se sentit immédiatement sur ses gardes, suspicieuse. Les deux policiers de l'IGS lui avaient posée à peu près la même question.

« Qu'est-ce que vous lui voulez ? »

Sa réaction immédiatement défensive plut visiblement à Félix.

« Rien. Je ne suis pas là pour enquêter sur lui. »

Avril ne parut guère convaincue.

« Je suis là pour vous parler de votre avenir. » Précisa l'homme.

« Oui ? Comme vous pouvez le voir, il ne s'annonce pas bien rutilant… Les archives, ça relève du passé. Et cette odeur de poussière, j'la supporte plus. »

Félix leva les yeux vers les vieux meubles en bois patinés et eut un sourire compatissant.

« Mademoiselle Avril, je suis ici pour vous faire une offre de travail, qui, je le pense sincèrement, pourrait vous intéresser. Je suis à la tête d'un service qui emploie des correspondants partout dans le monde. Nous avons compris que celui qui maîtrisait l'information avait un avantage sur son confrère. Je suis à la recherche de nouveaux talents, notamment des jeunes journalistes comme vous, qui savent dénicher les sources, sont au cœur de l'action et seraient prêts à s'investir pour leurs idéaux. »

Avril le regarda, bouche bée.

« Ça vous intéresserait ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Si ça m'intéresserait ? Vous plaisantez là ? »

« Pas du tout. Bien sûr, vous passeriez quelques tests pour que l'on se rende compte de vos compétences et de votre potentiel. On étudierait votre profil. »

« Mon profil ? Pourquoi ? »

« Vous seriez peut-être amenée à évoluer en terrains difficiles ou en situations de conflit. Et puis, vous êtes une femme… »

« Je ne vois pas le rapport ! » S'écria Avril. « Je suis capable de faire aussi bien qu'un homme ! »

« Je n'en doute pas un instant. Mais nous devons nous en assurer pour ne pas risquer inutilement votre vie. L'information passe après la sécurité de nos employés. »

« Et pour quel journal travaillez-vous ? »

« Nous ne sommes pas un journal. Nous sommes un autre organe. »

« Vous travaillez pour la radio, la télévision ? »

Alice s'emballait. La télévision, c'était l'avenir. Elle rêvait d'y travailler et de faire partie des pionniers. Félix leva la main pour la tempérer.

« Nous aborderons ce point une autre fois. J'ai une requête à vous faire. Je souhaiterai que vous ne parliez pas de ce que vous avez vu ce matin. »

« Et pour quelle raison ? »

« Parce que ce suicide doit rester confidentiel, bien sûr ! »

« Vous me demandez de ne pas écrire d'article ? »

« Je vous demande d'écrire votre article mais il ne sera pas publié dans _La Voix du Nord_. J'en veux l'exclusivité. »

« Vous en voulez l'exclusivité ? »

« C'est ça. »

« Mais je suis sous contrat ici… »

« Vous ne l'êtes plus… »

« Mais… »

« Je suis prêt à acheter cet article à un tarif très largement supérieur à ce que vous gagnez ici. Et il en sera de même pour vos prochaines piges. Croyez-moi, nous sommes généreux avec nos plus talentueux collaborateurs. J'ai confiance en vous pour que vous preniez la décision la plus sage. »

Avril le regarda, incrédule.

« En bonus, si vous acceptez mon offre, je vous dirai qui est l'homme retrouvé mort ce matin et ce qu'il représente. Vous comprendrez alors la nécessité de ne rien ébruiter à son sujet. Maintenant, je vous laisse réfléchir jusqu'à demain. Vous pouvez m'appeler à ce numéro… »

Il lui tendit sa carte et lui fit un sourire.

« Autre chose : votre loyauté envers le Commissaire Laurence va jusqu'où ? »

Avril le regarda, sidérée.

« Je ne comprends pas bien votre question. »

« Etes-vous amoureuse de lui ? »

Avril éclata de rire.

« Vous plaisantez là ? Vous l'avez vu ? »

« Justement. Laurence sait y faire avec les femmes. »

« Il n'est définitivement pas mon genre. »

« Donc vous le quitteriez sans regret ? »

« Euh… Oui… »

« Vous avez hésité avant de répondre… »

« Et bien… J'en suis sûre, oui. Pourquoi cette question ? »

« A cause de ceci… »

Félix sortit la photographie de la poche intérieure de son costume et la lui donna. Avril ouvrit de grands yeux et jura.

« Oh, Bon Dieu ! Dites-moi… Dites-moi que ce n'est pas lui ! »

« Il s'agit bien de Laurence. »

« Non ! C'est un montage ! »

« Je peux vous assurer que ce cliché est tout ce qu'il y a de plus authentique. »

« Mais comment ?... Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?... Pourquoi ? »

« Encore une chose que je vous expliquerai si vous acceptez mon offre. En attendant, je vous déconseille vivement d'aller trouver votre commissaire avec cette photographie ou je crains que vous ne ressortiez pas vivante de son appartement… Et je ne plaisante pas… »

Totalement sidérée, Avril ne pouvait pas quitter des yeux la photo en noir et blanc. Elle la posa finalement sur le bureau comme si le simple fait de la toucher la salissait.

« Vous m'avez compris ? N'allez pas lui poser de questions ce soir. Muselez votre curiosité. C'est une grande marque de confiance que je vous accorde et aussi une responsabilité… Pensez à ce qu'il adviendrait de Laurence si cette photo se retrouvait publiée… Briseriez-vous la vie d'un homme que, malgré tout, vous admirez ?... »

Elle lui jeta un regard perdu et fronça les sourcils. Elle connaissait Laurence, pas ce type qui essayait de l'acheter. S'il croyait lui faire peur et pensait menacer le commissaire, il se trompait.

« Qui êtes-vous ? »

« Je ne suis pas un ennemi, mais pas encore un ami, car une amitié repose sur la confiance. Ce soir, c'est vous qui avez les cartes en main et qui choisissez. »

Il la considéra en silence quelques secondes.

« … Les véritables questions que vous devez vous poser maintenant, sont les suivantes : Envers qui va ma loyauté ? Ai-je fait le bon choix ? Quelle est mon éthique, mon sens des valeurs ? »

Son instinct lui criait que quelque chose d'important était en train de se jouer. Avril soutint le regard de Félix sans ciller.

« Réfléchissez-y, d'accord ? »

« D'accord. »

« J'attends votre appel demain. Au revoir, Mademoiselle Avril. »

Félix quitta la salle des archives. Restée seule, Avril reprit en tremblant la photographie. Son regard était focalisé sur le visage séduisant d'un Swan Laurence plus jeune, souriant. Il avait de l'allure, elle devait en convenir. L'uniforme lui allait à ravir… sauf que c'était celui d'un officier de la Wehrmacht…

 _A suivre…_

 _Oh-oh… ça se corse, comme disait Madame Mère_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

Avril ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil, et pour cause : les mêmes questions sans réponses n'arrêtaient pas de tourner dans sa tête et en appelaient de nouvelles. C'était un cercle sans fin.

Elle avait observé la photographie à la loupe pour découvrir qu'il en manquait une partie. L'ombre d'un autre personnage apparaissait légèrement sur le sol en retrait. A bien y regarder, ce qu'elle avait pris pour une saleté à droite de l'image n'était-elle pas un bout de manche appartenant à quelqu'un ? Difficile à dire. La seule alternative était de demander à Félix le lendemain.

Mais pour cela, il lui fallait accepter l'offre de l'homme. Elle ne savait rien de lui, et la seule personne qui aurait pu lui répondre à ce sujet, était justement celle qu'on lui avait conseillé d'éviter.

Avec réticence, elle dut admettre qu'elle n'avait guère envie de se confronter à Laurence de toute façon. C'était la première fois que cela arrivait. En analysant ce qu'elle ressentait, elle était d'abord déçue mais surtout elle se sentait abusée dans sa confiance. Elle avait beau se répéter qu'elle ignorait tout de son passé au fond, c'était tout de même ce sentiment de trahison qui demeurait.

Seul un ami pouvait vous trahir de la sorte. Malgré le perpétuel déni dans leurs relations, malgré leurs caractères antagonistes et venimeux, devait-elle considérer Laurence comme un ami ? Si c'était le cas, elle n'avait rien vu venir. Cet aveuglement la perturbait sérieusement et soulevait une autre question : que ressentait-elle pour lui en vérité ?

C'était un véritable casse-tête. Incapable de s'endormir, elle finit par se lever, s'habilla et alors qu'il faisait encore nuit, elle retourna au journal. Il fallait qu'elle s'occupe l'esprit ou elle allait devenir folle. D'autant qu'un nouveau sentiment avait jailli en elle : la peur. Pas pour elle, mais pour le commissaire. Son intuition lui criait qu'une machination se mettait en place contre lui.

Dans l'atelier voisin, les rotatives tournaient. Le bruit régulier des presses lui parvenait assourdi. La vie d'un journal ne s'arrêtait jamais. Elle s'isola dans les archives pour réfléchir quelques instants à sa ligne de conduite jusqu'à ce qu'une nouvelle question vienne la tarauder : où chercher ? Elle n'avait pas suffisamment d'éléments pour avancer. Laurence n'était à Lille que depuis deux années, précédemment il avait fait carrière au Quai des Orfèvres, muté sur sanction disciplinaire, lui avait dit un jour Marlène. Mais avant ? Elle n'avait aucun élément. A part la photographie.

Elle eut un geste de frustration. Si cette photographie était réelle, comme l'affirmait Félix, comment un jeune homme dont le père était anglais et la mère française, pouvait-il se retrouver en uniforme d'officier allemand ? Elle fut frappée par un doute. Et si Swan Laurence n'existait pas ? Et si c'était une personnalité d'emprunt pour cacher un criminel de guerre allemand ? Ses idées s'embrouillaient et ses inclinaisons romanesques prenaient le dessus. Et si ?... Et si ?... Cette fois, elle poussa un cri de rage qui attira un de ses collègues qui la prenait déjà pour une originale.

Elle s'en moquait, elle avait d'autres chats à fouetter que de s'occuper de sa réputation ! D'une façon ou une autre, elle ne savait pas comment, mais elle trouverait !

oooOOooo

« Bonjour commissaire ! » S'écria Marlène en entrant dans le bureau. « Vous êtes bien matinal ! »

« Les criminels n'attendent pas, Marlène. »

Laurence posa le rapport d'enquête sur la mort du Chasseur sur son bureau. La veille, il avait interrogé la concierge et les voisins de l'immeuble, mais personne n'avait rien vu, rien entendu. A croire qu'il ne s'était rien passé.

« Je suis passée prendre votre journal… » Elle le lui donna. « S'il n'y avait pas eu cet individu qui m'a tenu la jambe pendant près de dix minutes, je serai arrivée plus tôt ! Quel malotru ! Vous savez ce qu'il a fini par me demander ? »

« Non… »

« Si je couchais avec vous ! »

Estomaqué, Swan Laurence leva les sourcils et parut gêné.

« Ah oui ?… »

« C'est tout ce que vous trouvez à dire ? J'étais tellement soufflée par son insolence que je n'ai même pas pensé à gifler ce… ce… mufle! Ahhh ! »

Marlène était visiblement hors d'elle, ce qui arrivait rarement. Laurence eut un geste apaisant à l'encontre de sa secrétaire.

« A quoi ressemblait-il, cet inconnu ? »

« Il portait un imperméable gris, un chapeau noir, des petites lunettes, avec derrière, un air vicelard dans les yeux ! Rien que d'y penser, je me sens salie… »

La jeune femme frissonna. Laurence adressa un sourire rassurant à sa secrétaire.

« Vous ne devriez pas vous préoccuper de ce que les gens pensent, Marlène. Vous êtes au dessus de ça. Franchement, ce sale type ne mérite pas votre attention. N'y pensez plus. »

« Oui, vous avez sans doute raison, Commissaire. »

Marlène retourna à son bureau sans apercevoir la grimace de Laurence et son froncement de sourcils. Cet individu avec son air louche qui posait des questions, ne lui disait rien de bon. La mort du Chasseur, le retour de Félix n'étaient pas de très bons signes non plus. Il se tramait quelque chose. Peut-être le surveillait-on ? Il allait faire désormais attention quand il sortirait et serait sur ses gardes.

Le policier déplia _La Voix du Nord_ et commença à parcourir le journal. Aucun article sur le meurtre du Chasseur. Avril avait tenu sa langue. C'était pour le moins étrange, d'autant que la présence de Félix avait éveillé la fouine en elle. Au bout d'un long moment de silence, Laurence releva la tête et consulta sa montre.

« Toujours pas d'Avril en vue ? Je suis surpris… »

« Vous l'attendiez ? »

« Non, d'habitude, elle rapplique à la première heure pour me tirer les vers du nez… Enfin, je ne vais pas m'en plaindre… » Le commissaire se leva. « Marlène, je vais à un rendez-vous. Je vous appelle dans une heure. Vous me direz où en est l'autopsie. »

« Bien, Commissaire. »

Quand Laurence passa la tête par le petit guichet des archives, il ne s'attendait pas à trouver Avril assise par terre, au milieu d'un fatras de journaux étalés partout sur le sol. Elle avait poussé son bureau dans un coin pour faire de la place. Peut-être allait-elle repeindre le plafond qui en avait bien besoin ?

« Alors, Avril, vous avez décidé de faire des travaux dans votre trou à rats ? »

Avril ne l'avait même pas remarqué et sursauta, tellement elle était concentrée sur ce qu'elle lisait. Elle lui accorda à peine un regard et ne répondit pas. Il poussa la porte et s'avança vers elle au milieu du désordre.

« Ça ne vous plaît plus l'ambiance intimiste et l'odeur poussiéreuse ? Vous voulez changer de décor ? »

« Vous n'êtes pas obligé de venir ici si ça ne vous plaît pas. »

Avril se releva lentement en grimaçant. Galant, Laurence lui tendit la main, mais elle l'ignora complètement.

« Vous faites des recherches ? » Lui demanda-t-il.

« Ça ne vous regarde pas. »

« On s'est encore levé du pied gauche ce matin ? »

L'ironie de sa remarque de la veille n'échappa pas à Avril qui haussa les épaules sans répondre. Laurence se mit à lire les gros titres des journaux. Tous parlaient d'événements de la Seconde Guerre Mondiale. Il la dévisagea un instant.

« Vous vous passionnez pour l'histoire maintenant ? »

« Je m'intéresse à tout, Laurence. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? »

« L'homme qui était avec moi hier dans l'appartement ? Il est venu vous parler ? »

« Ce ne sont pas vos affaires. »

Nullement démonté par son attitude hostile, Laurence la considéra avec un regard moqueur.

« Avril ? Vous me faites des cachoteries maintenant ? »

Elle l'ignora.

« Bon, si vous n'avez rien d'autres à dire, vous pouvez partir. Moi, j'ai du travail par-dessus la tête et pas de temps à perdre avec vous. »

« Vous êtes sur une piste ? Votre appel anonyme d'hier vous a filé un nouveau tuyau ? Si c'est le cas, vous devez… »

« … vous en informer, je sais… Au revoir, Laurence. »

Elle se rassit par terre et replongea dans la lecture de son article. Laurence eut une moue dubitative et tourna les talons sans ajouter un mot. Il était surprenant que la journaliste ne s'intéresse pas à l'enquête en cours, mais il n'allait pas être le premier à la mettre sur la voie. Finalement, cette situation lui convenait parfaitement.

« … Et fermez la porte en partant, merci. »

Avait-il rêvé ou le ton de la jeune femme était froid et distant ? Elle l'avait même ignoré, ce qui était une première à sa connaissance. Ce n'était définitivement pas le genre d'Alice Avril, grand pitbull qui ne lâchait rien devant l'éternel. Il se tramait _définitivement_ quelque chose…

oooOOooo

Le rapport d'autopsie confirma que les causes de la mort du Chasseur n'avaient rien de naturel, et que l'homme s'était bel et bien noyé, mais certainement pas dans sa baignoire… L'homme avait les poumons emplis d'eau de mer.

C'était une mise en scène. Le corps avait été déplacé et installé chez lui pour faire croire à un suicide. Apparus avec la rigidité cadavérique, de légers hématomes aux poignets, ainsi qu'à la nuque, attestaient que Jäger s'était débattu pour échapper à son agresseur. Sa mort avait du être lente et horrible.

Muni de ses résultats, Laurence essaya de joindre Félix par téléphone, mais tomba sur son adjoint qui l'informa que son supérieur avait fait un saut à Paris et ne serait de retour que dans la soirée.

De son côté, Avril eut plus de chance et parvint à parler à Félix. Le rendez-vous fut fixé à dix-neuf heures chez le commissaire. Quand Avril demanda pourquoi chez Laurence, Félix lui répondit qu'elle aurait toutes les réponses le soir même.

 _A suivre…_

 _Les commentaires sont appréciés, et même encouragés. Merci._


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

Quand Laurence ouvrit la porte, il fut surpris de trouver Avril en compagnie de Félix.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? »

« Tu nous laisses entrer ? »

Laurence s'effaça, non sans avoir lancé un regard assassin à Avril qui le soutint sans s'émouvoir. Ils s'installèrent au salon.

« C'est austère chez toi. »

« Cette déco me convient parfaitement. Qu'est-ce que vous faites là tous les deux ? »

« Alice a accepté ma proposition. »

Laurence jeta un coup d'œil vers Avril et s'esclaffa.

« Ta proposition ? Sans en connaître les tenants et les aboutissants, je parie ! Que lui as-tu raconté ? »

« La vérité. En quoi consiste notre travail, les idées que nous défendons, partout où nécessité fait loi… »

« Partout où nécessité fait loi… » Le visage de Laurence se durcit. « Alors, Avril, vous saurez bientôt que la vérité peut revêtir plusieurs visages… »

« Vous ne sauriez pas si bien dire… »

Avril sortit de sa poche la photo de Laurence en officier allemand et la lui tendit. Il se contenta de la regarder brièvement sans la toucher. Son expression ne se modifia pas. Seuls les muscles de sa mâchoire se contractèrent, attestant de sa tension soudaine, alors qu'il lançait une œillade assassine à Félix.

« Je vous sers quelque chose ? » se contenta t'il de demander froidement en se dirigeant vers le bar.

« Comme d'habitude. » Répondit Félix.

« Avril ? »

« Rien. Je ne bois pas avec un traître ! »

Les doigts de Laurence blanchirent nettement autour de la bouteille. Le commissaire serra les dents et rumina une réplique pendant que Félix faisait la grimace en voyant la tournure des événements.

« Du calme, tous les deux… Alice, ne jugez pas le commissaire selon les apparences… Swan, mets ton aversion de côté, s'il-te-plaît. »

« Félix, tu lui as confié des informations classées… »

« Elles ne le sont plus en ce qui te concerne. »

« Quoi ? Mais c'est une journaliste ! Elle va s'empresser d'aller le crier sur tous les toits ! »

« Non. Alice s'est engagée à ne rien révéler de ce qu'elle va entendre ici ce soir… »

« Tu fais une grave erreur, Félix. Si ma sécurité est menacée… »

Félix se leva tout en parlant sur un ton officiel :

« Commissaire Laurence, votre sécurité personnelle passe après celle de la nation. Aujourd'hui, j'ai reçu officiellement l'ordre de mes supérieurs de faire du démantèlement des Quatre, une priorité de sécurité nationale. J'ai besoin de votre expertise de ce groupe de criminels pour y parvenir... J'ai reçu carte blanche pour vous engager à des conditions particulièrement avantageuses pour vous, compte tenu de votre situation actuelle. Si vous ne souhaitez tout de même pas coopérer avec nos services, des informations pourraient fuiter à votre sujet, vous obligeant à répondre de vos actes devant un tribunal militaire. Devons-nous en arriver là ? »

« Tu sais très bien que je dispose d'un dossier qui me couvre et me disculpe… »

« … Dans un coffre, dans une banque à Zurich, oui, mais sans notre appui, devant une cour martiale, il devient caduque… Swan, ne m'oblige pas à en arriver là... »

Avril regarda tour à tour les deux hommes en essayant de comprendre. Jamais elle n'avait vu Laurence autant en colère. C'était comme un courant électrique qui le parcourait, une bombe à retardement dont elle entendait les secondes qui s'égrainaient… Une vague d'inquiétude pour le policier la submergea et elle se prit à souhaiter qu'il accepte la proposition de Félix.

« Tu ne me laisses guère le choix. » Grinça finalement Laurence, avec un calme forcé.

Avril relâcha inconsciemment la respiration qu'elle retenait, attirant sur elle l'attention de Laurence qui la fusilla du regard.

« Pardon… Euh… » Elle se racla la gorge pour s'éclaircir la voix. « Je prendrais bien un Gin tonic, s'il-vous-plaît. »

« Faites-le vous-même. » Répliqua t-il sèchement.

Laurence passa à côté d'elle avec raideur et décrocha le téléphone pour appeler un dénommé « Luigi » à qui il s'adressa en italien. Alice se prépara un verre en silence et l'observa à la dérobée. La conversation dura quelques minutes, puis il raccrocha et rejoignit ses deux « invités » assis sur le canapé. Il semblait plus calme.

« Bonne idée d'avoir fait appel au traiteur… » Commença Félix pour apaiser la tension.

Le policier se servit un verre de whisky et l'avala d'une traite. Puis il dévisagea Avril.

« Vous ne savez pas encore dans quel bourbier vous venez de vous fourrer, Avril… »

« Je suis assez grande pour faire toute seule mes choix, Laurence. »

« Pff ! Il a suffi que Félix attire votre attention sur moi ! Votre curiosité a fait le reste ! Il vous a manipulé avec cette photo ! »

« Je n'en ai même pas eu besoin… » Félix tourna la tête vers Avril et lui sourit doucement : « Alice est suffisamment intelligente pour saisir une opportunité quand elle se présente… »

« Vous, _intelligente_ ? C'est la meilleure de l'année ! Sacrée _Alice_ … »

Le policier ricana et mit tant de mépris dans son prénom qu'Avril se leva soudain et le regarda droit dans les yeux avec animosité.

« Seuls mes amis m'appellent par mon prénom, _Laurence_ , alors nous nous en tiendrons aux civilités habituelles, vous et moi ! »

Laurence se planta en face d'elle en envahissant son espace personnel et eut un sourire mauvais.

« Non. Dorénavant, vous vous adresserez à moi en me donnant du _Capitaine Laurence_ … Je suis votre supérieur hiérarchique et vous obéissez directement à mes ordres… »

« Ça va pas, non ? Qu'est-ce qui vous prend, Laurence ? Vous êtes devenu complètement mégalo ou quoi ? »

« Félix ne vous a pas dit qui allait vous entraîner ? »

Le dénommé Félix se pinça le nez et soupira.

« Non, pas encore. Je te laisse ce plaisir… »

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? » Demanda la jeune femme en regardant Félix.

L'intéressé fit un geste vers Laurence pour le laisser s'exprimer.

« Je vais superviser votre formation, Avril. Ça me fait autant plaisir que d'aller me pendre, mais c'est ainsi… Pendant une année, sept jours sur sept, vous me verrez de six heures le matin à dix heures le soir. Je serai votre instructeur et vous me devrez obéissance en tout. Je vous dis de courir, vous courez… je vous dis de sauter, vous sautez… je vous dis de me lécher les bottes, vous me léchez les bottes…

« Mais… »

« Pas de mais ! Je dis quelque chose, vous le faites sans protester et sans réfléchir. Je vous conseille d'être docile et d'écouter, sinon je trouverai mille et une façons de vous tourmenter, croyez-moi ! Alors toujours tentée de rester parmi nous ? »

Avril eut un regard hésitant vers Félix qui attendait visiblement anxieusement la réponse de la jeune femme.

« Je ne sais même pas dans quoi je m'engage… » Commença t'elle. « … Ôtez-moi d'un doute, ce n'est pas du journalisme, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Non, Alice. » Répondit Félix. « Même si l'information est au cœur de nos préoccupations… »

« Vous êtes quoi, tous les deux ? » Demanda-t-elle en les regardant tour à tour.

« Des employés de l'état français. »

L'animosité du policier avait disparu. Alice ne sut pas si c'était un signe d'apaisement ou juste la manifestation trompeuse du calme avant une nouvelle tempête.

« Alice… » Commença Félix. « … Ce que nous allons vous révéler ce soir, doit rester strictement confidentiel. Swan répondra à toutes vos questions, et vous vous engagez à ne rien dire. Souvenez-vous de ce que je vous ai dit sur la confiance et la loyauté. »

« Par où on commence ? » Demanda t'elle nerveusement.

« Par le début… »

« Ok… » Avril déglutit, avant de poser la question qui la tourmentait depuis plus de vingt quatre heures. « Pourquoi portez-vous un uniforme allemand sur cette photo ? »

« Parce que j'étais un soldat de la Wehrmacht, Avril. »

« C'est donc vrai ? » Demanda Avril, choquée. « C'est comme… comme ces alsaciens enrôlés de force dans l'armée allemande ? »

« Non. C'était un choix délibéré. »

Perplexe, la jeune femme jeta un coup d'œil vers Félix pour lui demander confirmation. Il hocha la tête.

« Mais comment ? Pourquoi ? »

« En janvier 1940, j'ai été choisi par le haut commandement allié pour faire partie d'un groupe d'entraînement particulier… » Commença Laurence. « Pendant plus de six mois, cinq agents britanniques et français ont ainsi été formés dans le plus grand secret pour infiltrer l'ennemi. En novembre 1940, j'ai été porté disparu au large de la Norvège. En réalité, je suis devenu le Lieutenant Werner Fischer, secrétaire particulier de l'Amiral Canaris, le chef de l' _Abwehr_ , les services secrets allemands… »

Avril ouvrit de grands yeux et le fixa, incrédule. Laurence alluma tranquillement une cigarette et inspira.

« L'Amiral Canaris n'a jamais été un Nazi convaincu. Il aimait sa patrie, mais se méfiait d'Hitler et de ses idées de grandeur. Il n'appréciait pas non plus ses concurrents, Himmler, le chef de la SS et Heydrich, le grand patron du Renseignement à la SS. Très tôt, il a fait savoir aux alliés qu'il souhaitait avoir près de lui, un « messager », pour qu'il puisse leur transmettre des informations. Il m'envoyait de temps en temps au Vatican et je délivrais les messages en prenant les risques à sa place. Bien sûr, l'Amiral jouait double jeu et ne faisait passer que ce qu'il jugeait bon de donner aux alliés. Je me savais sous surveillance et ne prenait pas de risques inutiles. Ma position suffisait souvent à me faire découvrir des secrets que je transmettais ensuite. Je jouais gros mais jamais je ne me suis fait prendre… »

Avril le regarda, admirative et soulagée à la fois.

« Un espion… »

« Le meilleur que l'on n'ait jamais eu, Alice. » Intervint Félix. « Avez-vous entendu parler de l'attentat manqué contre Hitler ? »

« Non. »

« Un groupe d'officiers allemands de la Wehrmacht s'est secrètement constitué en 1942, en se jurant d'abattre Hitler et les principaux chefs du parti Nazi. Après de longs mois de préparation, et quelques tentatives avortées, alors que le débarquement allié en Normandie avait eu lieu, ces résistants ont fomenté un attentat contre le Führer en juillet 1944, dans le cadre de ce que l'on a appelé ensuite « _l'opération Walkyrie_ ». Ils estimaient qu'un arrêt des combats permettrait à l'Allemagne d'instaurer un gouvernement transitoire, prêt à négocier la paix avec les Alliés, mettant ainsi un terme précoce à la guerre dans des conditions acceptables par chacune des parties. »

« Nous avons été prévenus de leurs intentions grâce à Swan… »

« Canaris était au courant depuis longtemps de l'existence de ce complot et fermait les yeux. Quand ils ont décidé de passer à l'acte, ils ont changé leur plan au dernier moment. Hitler se méfiait de tout le monde et il était trop tard pour que nous puissions aider ce groupe de rebelles. »

« Le Colonel Von Stauffenberg a été chargé de déposer une bombe près d'Hitler. Elle a explosé, ne blessant que légèrement le Führer. Les rebelles étaient persuadés qu'Hitler était mort. L'Opération Walkyrie a été lancée mais rapidement, la nouvelle qu'Hitler était vivant s'est répandue. Les membres du commando Walkyrie ont été arrêtés et fusillés pour haute trahison. L'Amiral Canaris a été arrêté. Je me suis enfui vers la Suisse sous une autre identité. Ce sont les maquisards de Savoie qui m'ont capturé. Avec à sa tête, Félix. »

« J'ai tout de suite été intrigué par cet homme qui venait de nulle part. Je l'ai pris pour un Nazi en fuite. J'ai failli le passer par les armes jusqu'à ce qu'il me dise de transmettre un message à la section D13 du SOE, le Special Operations Executive. Je me suis ensuite retrouvé avec un héros bien encombrant, à rapatrier le plus rapidement possible vers l'Angleterre… »

« Heureusement, les troupes alliées ont débarqué en Provence le 15 août. Le 28, j'embarquais à bord d'un bombardier de la Royal air Force, direction Londres…J'ai été débriefé et j'ai repris mon identité. La guerre était finie pour moi. »

Il se tut et écrasa sa cigarette. Alice le dévisagea avec un mélange d'admiration et de fierté.

« Cette photo… Si elle tombait entre de mauvaises mains… ? »

« … Pourrait valoir des poursuites à Swan. Son dossier est classé secret défense, Alice. Les révélations qu'il a faites dans les mois qui ont suivi son retour, ont permis de faire tomber de nombreux collabos et lui ont valu pas mal d'animosité en haut lieu. Comme je le disais, un personnage dérangeant. »

« Vous ne pouviez pas vous empêcher de faire des vagues, hein, c'est ça ? »

« L'hypocrisie ne fait pas partie de mes traits de caractère. »

Alice Avril eut un sourire forcé et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

« Mouais, et vous, en ' _ami fidèle'_ … » Ironisa Avril en se tournant vers Félix et en mimant des guillemets dans l'air « … Vous utilisez cet argument pour faire pression sur Laurence et le forcer à revenir... Charmant comportement, bel exemple d'amitié, bravo. »

Pour la première fois, Félix parut perdre de sa contenance et répondit froidement.

« A la guerre comme à la guerre, Soldat Avril. »

La jeune femme les observa tour à tour.

« Vous êtes tous les deux des barbouzes… »

Laurence fit clairement la grimace devant le terme utilisé, alors que Félix eut un sourire indulgent.

« Tu vois, Swan ? Elle n'est pas si bête que ça, la petite… »

« Je continue à penser que c'est une erreur… Avril n'est pas faite pour ce travail. »

« Tu as bien peu foi en tes qualités de formateur. Je suis sûr que tu sauras faire ressortir ce qu'il y a de meilleur en Alice. »

« Félix ne vous a pas tout dit, Avril. Il a gardé le meilleur pour la fin. »

Il avait mis les mains dans les poches et regardait Félix froidement, la mâchoire serrée, un signe certain de colère chez lui.

« Comment ça, le meilleur ? »

« Tuer de sang froid, Avril… Assassiner au nom des intérêts de la France, au nom de la Sécurité Nationale. Vous êtes prête à le faire ? »

La jeune journaliste se mit à pâlir brusquement.

« Tuer… ? » Demanda-t-elle, la voix paniquée. « Non, non… je ne veux tuer personne, moi ! »

« Regarde-la, Félix… Elle ne supporte pas la vue du sang, ça la terrifie… Comment veux-tu qu'elle puisse prendre la décision qui s'impose quand il le faut ? »

La sonnette de l'entrée retentit au même instant, laissant la question en suspens. Le livreur sans doute. Pendant que le commissaire allait ouvrir, Félix ramassa son chapeau et passa son pardessus.

« Je vous préviens tout de suite. Tuer, c'est contraire à mes principes, alors c'est non d'office ! »

« Alice, on ne vous demandera pas d'assassiner. Il y a des gens qui sont spécifiquement sélectionnés, avec des qualités… particulières… pour remplir ces missions. Vous devez cependant être prête à tout, ne serait-ce que pour votre propre survie. Il faut parfois en arriver là quand les circonstances l'exigent, quand votre existence même est menacée. »

« Vous, vous avez dû en arriver là ? »

Félix eut un léger sourire.

« Je ne peux rien dire, désolé. »

« Et Laurence ? »

Le commissaire refermait la porte derrière le livreur et déposait les paquets sur le comptoir dans l'entrée. Félix secoua la tête d'un air désolé.

« Là encore… » Commença Félix.

« … Vous ne pouvez rien dire. » Finit Alice à sa place.

Mais elle connaissait la réponse. Elle avait déjà vu le commissaire tuer en état de légitime défense. Elle avait été soulagée quand elle l'avait vu se relever, alors que l'autre homme restait couché au fond de la tombe qu'il avait creusé pour elle et sa compagne… Elle frissonna à ce souvenir. Combien elle en avait fait des cauchemars où c'était l'autre qui se mettait debout, vivant, tout sanguinolent, et ricanait en s'apprêtant à les abattre…

« Tu ne restes pas ? »

Alice sursauta et revint à la réalité. Laurence était revenu vers eux.

« Non. Je ne vais pas m'imposer davantage. Je vais vous laisser réfléchir… » L'homme se tourna vers la jeune femme et la dévisagea avec gravité. « Vous ferez une excellente recrue, Alice. Je ne vous le proposerai pas si je n'y croyais pas une seule seconde. »

Puis, sur un dernier hochement de tête, Félix se dirigea vers la porte, accompagné par Laurence.

« Nous nous verrons demain pour les besoins de l'enquête… Bonne soirée. »

« Je te remercie de l'avoir ruinée. »

« Ne m'en veux pas. Tu sais que les ordres sont venus d'en haut. Je ne le fais pas de gaieté de cœur, en ce qui te concerne… Pour la petite, fais confiance à mon instinct, je sais ce que je fais. »

Avec un regard dubitatif, Laurence ferma la porte derrière Félix et prit un moment pour lui. Tout un pan de son existence était remonté, des souvenirs pénibles qu'il tâchait d'écarter, d'oublier, quand bien même il ne le pouvait pas. Il s'était persuadé que c'était dans une autre vie, que tout était différent maintenant, que le passé ne le rattraperait pas... Peine perdue. Quand Laurence revint au salon, il trouva une Alice qui était elle aussi visiblement secouée.

« Je pourrais avoir un autre verre, s'il-vous-plaît ? »

Il haussa les épaules avec indifférence. Elle alla au bar et se servit dans un silence inhabituel pour elle. Ce fut Laurence qui parla le premier.

« Ne me dites pas que vous avez accepté la proposition de Félix, Avril ? Rien que d'y penser, cette idée est ridicule… »

« Et pourquoi pas ? » lui lança-t-elle avec défi.

« Rien, ni personne, ne vous force à entrer dans les services secrets et à devenir Mata-Hari. Être un espion n'a rien de romantique ou de romanesque comme on voudrait le faire croire au cinéma, c'est dangereux. Cela demande de la maîtrise, de la réflexion, tout ce dont vous manquez cruellement… »

Habituée à ses goujateries, Avril releva à peine l'insulte à son intelligence et le laissa poursuivre.

« … Vous n'avez droit à aucune erreur. Un seul pas de travers et c'est votre vie qui est immédiatement en jeu. Et je ne serai plus là pour voler à votre secours. »

« Oh, mais je peux très bien me débrouiller toute seule ! Je n'ai pas besoin que vous jouiez au super-héros et au super-macho, Swan Bond ! »

« Très drôle, Avril ! Vos devriez arrêtez de vous monter le bourrichon, car je sais où toute cette histoire va vous mener : droit au cimetière ! »

« Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire puisque vous vous en fichez ?! »

Laurence se redressa de toute sa hauteur devant elle et eut un sourire sardonique.

« Pourquoi ne pas commander tout de suite votre couronne mortuaire, hein ? Vous la voulez avec des roses blanches et des lys, ou plus colorées ?... ' _A Avril l'écervelée'_ sur le ruban, ça vous convient aussi ? »

Avril serra les poings.

« Oh, vous !... Vous êtes juste le type le plus insupportable et insensible que je connaisse ! »

« Et vous, vous êtes inconsciente et totalement barrée ! Redescendez sur Terre, Avril ! »

Il y eut un silence où ils s'observèrent pendant quelques secondes, chien et chat prêts à se jeter à la gorge de l'autre. Tacitement, ils n'avaient jamais franchi la limite invisible de leurs egos blessés, se contentant de se mesurer du regard en ruminant des insultes ou des malédictions.

Comme souvent, ce fut Avril qui perdit patience face à ce jeu de volontés. Elle inspira profondément et fit quelques pas pour se forcer au calme. Même Laurence respira de façon audible et s'occupa les mains en remettant en place les bouteilles derrière le bar. En réalité, il jetait de fréquents coups d'œil vers la jeune femme, appréhendant la suite…

« Laurence ? Pourquoi vous l'avez fait, vous ? »

La question de la jeune femme fusa dans le silence pesant. Le commissaire ne s'y attendait pas et ne répondit pas immédiatement. Il sembla se remémorer les raisons qui l'avaient poussé à faire ce qu'il avait fait. Finalement, au bout d'un moment, il répondit :

« Les circonstances étaient différentes : c'était la guerre. C'était ma façon d'aider mon pays à combattre l'ennemi. »

Alice réfléchit, puis se lança.

« Si j'en crois ce que je lis dans les journaux, les choses n'ont guère changé. Si ce n'est que l'ennemi a un nouveau visage… »

Laurence n'avait rien à redire à ça. C'était la vérité, même si elle était biaisée par les intérêts nationaux et la volonté de se relever du terrible désastre qu'avait été la Seconde Guerre Mondiale, pour ne plus jamais revoir ça. Vingt ans plus tard, les tensions entre états étaient à leur comble et la lutte pour la suprématie mondiale n'avait jamais été aussi âpre.

« Vous ne croyez pas que je peux le faire ?... » Reprit Alice. « … Que je peux aussi aider mon pays à ma façon ? »

Le commissaire retint in extremis la réplique cinglante et désagréable qui avait jaillie spontanément dans son cerveau. En vérité, il comprenait ce que la jeune femme ressentait. Il s'était posé les mêmes questions à l'âge d'Avril. Peut-être même que la décision avait été plus facile pour lui parce qu'il avait toujours rêvé de devenir un homme dont son père aurait pu être fier, s'il avait vécu… Il écarta l'image qui le hantait depuis ses dix ans et répondit avec sincérité :

« Je n'ai pas de réponse adéquates. Ce sont vos convictions personnelles qui doivent vous guider dans votre décision. »

« Mes convictions personnelles… »

« Ce en quoi vous croyez… Vous voulez changer le monde ? Peut-être est-ce plus raisonnable de le faire avec un crayon à la main, en faisant votre métier de journaliste dans une rédaction, plutôt que de courir le monde et de récolter des informations au péril de votre vie, non ? »

« C'est ce que vous croyez vraiment ? »

Laurence parut hésitant. Leur animosité avait disparu, laissant la place à une honnêteté à laquelle ils n'étaient pas habitués et qui les mettaient mal à l'aise.

« Pour vous, oui, cela devrait suffire… »

« Et si ce n'était pas le cas ? Si je ressentais ce besoin de faire mieux, de faire plus, d'aller plus loin ? Vous savez, Laurence, je ne suis partie de rien, mais j'ai tellement appris avec vous que je me sens capable d'affronter de nouveaux défis. »

Laurence secoua la tête et eut un petit rire.

« Vous êtes folle. Vous ne savez pas de quoi vous parler. Vous ne savez pas vers quoi vous allez, le mensonge, la manipulation, le fait de toujours porter un masque pour tromper son monde… Vous êtes trop droite, trop passionnée pour dissimuler ce que vous êtes. »

« Mais si c'est vous qui me montrez, si c'est avec vous que j'apprends, je sais que je suis capable de changer, de faire toutes ces choses dont vous parlez ! »

« Et devenir quelqu'un comme moi, seul, sans ami, froid, cynique, quelqu'un qui se méfie de son prochain et qui ne se fait plus d'illusions sur le monde et les êtres qui l'entourent ? Voulez-vous devenir cette personne ? »

« Pourquoi pas ? Tant que je sais qui je suis et que je reste fidèle à mes principes. Comme vous l'avez dit, c'est un masque. Il ne définit pas ce que vous êtes. »

Laurence eut un rire sans joie.

« On ne vous demandera pas votre avis, Avril. Trop souvent, vous devrez agir sur ordre contre les idées même que vous défendez. C'est là que vous vous trahissez. »

Elle s'apprêta à dire quelque chose et se ravisa soudain.

« C'est pour ça que vous êtes parti, n'est-ce pas ? Parce que vous ne supportiez plus cet écart entre vos aspirations personnelles et les impératifs de votre métier ? »

Il s'agita, soudain tempétueux, un signe certain qu'elle avait vu juste. Le temps des confidences était terminé.

« Franchement, je n'ai pas envie de vous avoir dans les pattes pendant une année ! Je préfèrerai encore m'exiler dix ans au fin fond du Congo plutôt que de devoir vous supporter sept jours sur sept ! »

« Mais ?... »

« Je ne vous formerai pas, parce que c'est de l'inconscience ! De la folie !... » Laurence commença à s'animer, en marchant de long en large. « … Je vous connais. Vous ne vous fiez qu'à vos instincts et vous réagissez avec vos tripes. Vos actions ne sont fondées sur aucune logique et vous prenez des risques inconsidérés ! »

« Peut-être, mais j'obtiens des résultats tout aussi probants que les vôtres ! Ça, vous pouvez pas le nier ! »

Elle fit quelques pas dans sa direction et chancela, prise de vertige. Elle se rattrapa in extremis sur le dossier du siège. Laurence fut immédiatement à ses côtés.

« Ça va, Avril? »

« J'ai la tête qui tourne. »

Il fit assoir la jeune femme.

« Et voilà, deux verres d'alcool et vous êtes paf… Vous avez mangé quelque chose aujourd'hui ? »

« Euh… »

Avril secoua la tête. Prise par ses recherches, elle n'avait rien avalé depuis tôt le matin. Laurence soupira et alla chercher les paquets qu'il avait laissés dans l'entrée. Puis il se dirigea vers la cuisine et revint avec des assiettes et des couverts.

« Luigi est le meilleur traiteur italien que je connaisse… »

Il la servit généreusement en lasagnes.

« … Mangez. Je ne vous laisse pas repartir dans cet état. Dieu seul sait ce qui peut encore vous arriver entre ici et chez vous. »

Obéissante, elle fit ce qu'il lui demandait en silence. Elle ne tarda pas à s'empiffrer littéralement, sous l'œil réprobateur de Laurence qui prenait son temps.

« Avril, vous pourriez arrêter de manger comme un cochon ? Vous couperiez l'appétit à un ogre ! »

« J'ai la dalle ! J'ai rien avalé de la journée, figurez-vous ! Avec toute cette histoire vous concernant, je me suis faite du souci et je me suis imaginée que… »

Avril s'arrêta net avant d'en dire trop. Elle parut soudain gênée. Il en sut exactement la raison, mais ne put s'empêcher de lui demander d'un ton brusque d'élaborer.

« Que… quoi ? »

Avril se tut et baissa les yeux, soudain honteuse.

« Je suis désolée pour ce que je vous ai dit tout à l'heure… Je ne le pensais pas. »

« Oh, si, vous le pensiez. Vous avez sincèrement cru que j'avais trahi mon pays, et surtout que je _vous_ avais trahie. »

« Je n'aurai rien publié, vous savez ? » Se défendit-elle. « Je n'aurai parlé à personne de cette photo ! »

« Vous êtes d'une naïveté affligeante, Avril ! Vous ou quelqu'un d'autre, quelle différence ? Félix est un maître dans l'art du chantage et de la manipulation. Si je n'avais pas décidé de coopérer, il avait sans doute prévu de l'envoyer à d'autres journaux ! »

La jeune femme l'observa, indécise, et demanda d'une petite voix.

« Vous allez retourner à Paris, n'est-ce pas ? »

« J'ai d'abord une enquête à boucler. »

« Je pourrais venir avec vous ensuite ? »

« Pas question. »

L'appétit soudain coupé, Avril baissa la tête et reposa sa fourchette. Il voulait la décourager, mais elle n'abandonnerait pas aussi facilement. Tout son avenir se jouait avec cette histoire.

« Et Marlène ?… Qu'est-ce qu'elle va devenir, Marlène? Vous lui proposerez de venir avec vous ? »

Laurence éclata soudain de rire.

« Vous voyez cette tête de linotte dans les services secrets ? Marlène est adorable, mais ne sait pas tenir sa langue. »

Le sourire disparut aussi vite qu'il était apparu.

« Marlène s'en remettra » affirma-t-il avec une soudaine tristesse.

Avril sut qu'il ne parlait pas seulement de sa secrétaire. C'était tellement Laurence d'occulter ses sentiments et de les faire disparaître sous le tapis. Ils étaient dissimulés à la face du monde, mais existaient pourtant bel et bien sous l'armure.

Pour alléger l'atmosphère qui s'était soudain alourdie, elle changea de sujet…

« C'était qui le type mort dans la baignoire ? L'un des Quatre ? »

« Désolé, Avril, mais c'est une enquête qui est désormais du ressort du Renseignement Intérieur. Je n'ai rien à vous dire. »

« Allez, vous pouvez faire une exception… On va travailler ensemble. »

« Non, vous et moi, c'est terminé. Et n'essayez pas de vous persuader du contraire, vous ne serez jamais un agent de la D.S.T. »

« Vous savez que vous êtes impossible ? »

Comme il lui adressait un faux sourire et ne disait rien, Avril se leva, excédée, et rassembla ses affaires.

« Très bien ! Je vais aller trouver Félix et nous allons parler. Lui, au moins, pense que je peux réussir ! Lui, au moins, me fait confiance et me traite en adulte responsable ! »

La journaliste se dirigea promptement vers la porte, suivie par un Laurence désabusé.

« Avril… »

« Non, j'en ai marre de vos _Avril_ ! J'ai envie d'avancer dans ma vie ! J'ai le droit de penser à moi, de vouloir le meilleur et d'être ambitieuse ! »

Réellement hors d'elle, Avril sortit en claquant la porte et n'entendit pas le _« Alice ! »_ alarmé que Laurence lui lança en vain...

 _A suivre…_

 _Je vous préviens tout de suite que la suite mettra un certain temps à être publiée. Elle n'en est qu'au stade expérimental, clairsemée d'embûches, maniée et remaniée. Merci pour vos commentaires qui m'encouragent à poursuivre l'aventure._


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

« Félix ? Quelle garantie j'ai que Laurence n'abusera pas de la situation ? »

L'homme de la D.S.T. avait donné rendez-vous à Avril le matin suivant à la périphérie de Lille, dans un austère bâtiment avec des bureaux anonymes, où travaillaient des types qui vous regardaient des pieds à la tête, comme si vous étiez coupable d'avoir fait quelque chose de mal. Avril ouvrit grands les yeux et les oreilles, impressionnée malgré elle par l'aura qui entourait l'une des organisations les plus secrètes de la planète.

« Aucune, il n'existe pas de règles en la matière... » Répondit calmement Félix. « … Il est seul juge de votre formation et de votre niveau d'implication, qu'il est en devoir de stimuler. Il a seulement des obligations de résultat : faire de vous un agent accompli. »

« Mais il va m'en faire baver juste pour le plaisir de m'humilier ! Il va me démolir ! Ça va être l'enfer… »

« C'est possible. Vous vous croyez capable de le supporter ? »

Avril s'agita de façon inconfortable sur sa chaise.

« J'en sais rien, mais je me laisserai pas faire, c'est sûr. »

« Nous ne sommes pas des tendres, Alice. Il va falloir vous endurcir. Que vous ne vous laissiez pas faire est une bonne chose mais il ne faut pas que cela vous aveugle au point d'oublier qu'il fera tout ça dans votre intérêt. »

« Parce que vous croyez que Laurence a mon intérêt à cœur ? Il s'en moque ! Il va tout faire pour me décourager et me faire partir. D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe si ça s'arrête, si je choisis de m'en aller ? »

Félix eut un sourire qui se voulut apaisant devant sa mine angoissée. Les jeunes recrues avaient toujours tendance à dramatiser et à s'imaginer qu'ils pouvaient disparaître de la surface de la Terre, parce qu'ils avaient cru partager de sombres secrets d'un intérêt vital. Il était bien d'entretenir le mythe pour maintenir la pression, mais il n'était pas nécessaire d'en faire trop.

« On vous laisse partir, après avoir signé un engagement de confidentialité. Vous ne devez rien révéler de ce que vous avez vécu, vu ou entendu. Jamais. A personne. »

« Et c'est tout ? »

« Oui. »

Félix la considéra en silence un instant. La journaliste lui avait posé un nombre impressionnant de questions, signe d'une curiosité en constant éveil et d'une intense cogitation. Il comprenait mieux maintenant pourquoi elle faisait péter les plombs du taciturne et si sûr Laurence. Selon son expérience personnelle, deux caractères comme les leurs n'auraient pu être autant antagonistes et se compléter aussi parfaitement. En étaient-ils seulement conscients ? Sans doute pas. Il reprit doucement :

« La balle est dans votre camp, Alice. Je vous ai dit que je vous sentais suffisamment forte pour le faire, mais si vous avez des réticences ou des craintes, peut-être devriez-vous renoncer ? »

« Renoncer et donner raison à Laurence ? Jamais ! »

Félix inclina la tête sur le côté. Il touchait une corde sensible, à lui d'en jouer avec habileté pour amener la jeune femme dans de bonnes dispositions.

« Votre rivalité avec lui ne doit pas vous faire oublier que vous faites tout ça, d'abord et avant tout pour vous. C'est vous qui importez, ne perdez jamais de vue l'objectif que vous vous fixez aujourd'hui. Ne considérez pas seulement Laurence comme un obstacle, prenez-le comme un tremplin. Si vous parvenez à changer cet état d'esprit, alors c'est vous qui gagnerez. »

« N'empêches, vous me demandez ni plus, ni moins, de me soumettre volontairement à des séances de torture morales et sans doute physiques avec lui… »

« Si ça va trop loin, vous pourrez toujours m'adresser une réclamation, mais je vous préviens : je ne me laisse pas prendre par les sentiments facilement, alors il faudra qu'elle soit fondée et argumentée. »

Comme il voyait que la journaliste était toujours aussi inquiète, il ajouta :

« A sa décharge, Laurence est un bon instructeur. Vous apprendrez énormément avec lui, si vous l'écoutez et si vous vous pliez à ses méthodes... Le but n'est pas de vous métamorphoser en quelqu'un d'autre, Alice, c'est d'utiliser vos qualités naturelles intrinsèques pour devenir un bon agent. »

« Ces qualités, il n'en reconnaît aucune ! Il les dénigre constamment ! Je ne suis qu'une bonne-à-rien à ses yeux ! »

« Mais vous voulez lui prouver qu'il a tort, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Bien sûr ! Il n'est pas question que je me laisse piétiner par ce psychorigide qui voit les femmes uniquement comme des potiches bonnes à rester à la maison ! »

Félix essaya de dissimuler un sourire. La réponse que la bouillonnante rousse venait de lui faire était ce qu'il attendait d'elle mais il n'allait certainement pas le lui dire. Avril était un diamant brut que Laurence allait tailler avec précision. Il lui ferait découvrir son potentiel. Jeune chien fou, elle allait apprendre à canaliser son énergie… Il jubila à la pensée que Laurence allait aussi apprendre, même si ce serait plus difficile de faire changer d'avis une tête de mule comme lui… Difficile, mais pas impossible.

« Je comprends. C'est une question d'amour propre. »

« C'est ça ! Exactement ! »

« Vous savez, même si Laurence ne le dit pas, je pense qu'il sait très bien de quoi vous êtes capable, Alice. »

« Pfff… On est trop différent lui et moi. Il ne cherche même pas à comprendre. »

Félix regarda la journaliste dans les yeux.

« Au contraire, je crois qu'il ne vous comprend que trop bien… » Il hocha la tête, renforcé dans son choix. « … Je vous garantie que vous allez faire une sacrée bonne équipe tous les deux. »

Après un dernier instant de réflexion et un soupir, Alice prit le stylo et signa son engagement.

Quand elle sortit des lieux quelques minutes plus tard avec son scooter, elle passa devant un homme en imperméable gris, avec un chapeau noir et des petites lunettes, qui lisait son journal, assis sur un banc. Délaissant sa lecture, l'individu la suivit des yeux pensivement et remonta dans son automobile pour lui filer le train.

oooOOOooo

Le commissaire Laurence arpenta le salon de son appartement de long en large avec encore plus de questions dans la tête. Gilbert, le seul et réel ami qu'il ait eu à la D.S.T., l'avait rencardé sur les activités des Quatre ces dix dernières années. Il lui avait apporté en main propre les dossiers qu'il avait pu sortir.

Le policier avait décidé de reprendre l'histoire des Quatre avec un œil nouveau. Succinctement, il nota les principaux jalons qu'il connaissait sur des feuilles et les accrocha au mur dans l'ordre chronologique, puis il prit du recul en réfléchissant.

Tout était parti à l'origine de Zoltar Szentelek, un marchand d'art Hongrois qui s'était enrichi pendant la guerre. Cet homme avait eu l'idée de rassembler ensemble des criminels recherchés par leurs différents pays pour trafiquer des oeuvres d'art acquises douteusement.

Chaque membre des Quatre avait des compétences particulières. Szentelek avait d'abord recruté Gregori Dimitrov, un Russe, ancien avocat. On connaissait peu de chose de lui, sauf qu'il était le cerveau du groupe, le stratège, celui qui concoctait les plans en détail. On le soupçonnait d'avoir monté des escroqueries de haut vol, mais jamais rien n'avait pu être prouvé contre lui. Le Russe était intouchable.

Jäger - le Chasseur, en allemand - l'homme retrouvé mort dans la baignoire, était connu pour être un traqueur impitoyable et un assassin ingénieux. Personne ne connaissait son vrai nom. C'était l'homme à tout faire, l'exécuteur des basses œuvres du groupe. Il avait probablement fait ses armes dans la Waffen-SS autrichienne, en commettant bons nombres d'exactions. Froid, méticuleux, il tuait méthodiquement pour satisfaire un besoin selon un schéma identique. C'était sa force, et à la fois, sa faiblesse, car il laissait une signature identifiable derrière lui. Avec sa disparition, Jäger venait d'écrire la dernière page de son histoire, mais avait encore beaucoup à raconter. Même mort, Laurence savait comment le faire parler.

Le troisième membre, Maxim Honkov, était un inventeur de génie et un technicien hors pair. Il mettait au point des machines et des dispositifs infaillibles. C'était aussi un faussaire remarquable : il contrefaisait tout, des billets de banque aux timbres de collection, en passant par les tableaux de maître. Honkov était un introverti discret qui avait longtemps vécu chez sa mère comme un bon fils, une couverture parfaite pour des activités totalement illégales. Malgré sa bonhomie, Honkov était imprévisible et dangereux.

Le dernier, Anton Stolz avait des prédispositions particulières pour le mime et la comédie. Il pouvait se faire passer pour n'importe qui, rien qu'en se grimant. Il allait jusqu'à faire des masques pour endosser les identités de ses victimes. Ils étaient si ressemblants aux originaux qu'aucun portrait exact du véritable Stolz n'existait. Il était l'homme sans visage du groupe, un type insaisissable.

Une femme venait parfois compléter le tableau, mais elle agissait dans l'ombre, pour faciliter les transactions. Laurence la soupçonnait à l'époque d'être la maîtresse de Szentelek mais c'était surtout un véritable fantôme qui apparaissait de temps à autres... Perdu dans ses souvenirs, Laurence considéra un moment en silence la photographie de la jeune femme, avant de se concentrer sur le parcours du groupe de criminels.

Les Quatre avaient commencé à sévir dès la fin de la guerre par du trafic d'œuvres d'art volées aux juifs. Puis les larcins s'étaient élargis à de l'escroquerie à grande échelle : vols de bijoux, d'or, de bons du trésor, de plans et de brevets, et enfin, de façon plus lucrative, vols de secrets militaires. A cette époque, Szentelek n'était déjà plus le commanditaire. Peut-être avait-il été éliminé par les membres du groupe qui voulaient prendre leur autonomie ? Le hongrois avait mystérieusement disparu de la circulation et Dimitrov avait repris le flambeau en assurant la logistique et en étoffant son carnet d'adresses.

Logiquement, le groupe avait prospéré en profitant de l'éclatement des deux blocs. Un secret était à vendre ? Les Quatre en étaient à l'origine. Les Services Secrets de tous les pays étaient en pleine mutation et peinaient à s'adapter aux nouvelles donnes internationales. Tout le monde soupçonnait tout le monde, même parmi les Alliés. Dans ce climat lourd de suspicions, avec leurs activités souterraines, les Quatre avaient toujours eu une longueur d'avance et brouillaient les pistes. Laurence avait tenté de les démasquer mais leur habileté à se cacher et à disparaître l'en avait empêché.

Il avait cependant fini par retrouver la femme. Pendant deux semaines, il l'avait suivie dans les rues de Berlin. Un soir, il l'avait abordée dans un club de jazz et lui avait payée un verre. Elle se faisait appeler Irina Linemberger et travaillait dans le secteur soviétique de la capitale est-allemande. La suite avait été évidente. Ils avaient couché ensemble et Laurence avait tenté habillement de la faire parler. Il avait espéré des confidences sur l'oreiller, mais la jeune femme était très prudente. Leur relation durait depuis quelques semaines et il n'avait rien découvert, hormis qu'elle travaillait en fait pour la Stasi, et était chargée de surveiller quelques dignitaires de l'Ouest.

Il y eut un moment où Laurence se demanda s'il n'était pas une cible qu'elle était chargée de séduire pour lui soutirer des informations mais elle ne lui avait posé aucune question. Il tournait en rond avec elle et s'apprêtait à changer de plan lorsqu'un soir, elle l'avait appelé chez lui, complètement angoissée. Elle se disait surveillée et avait peur. Il avait accouru à son appartement dès qu'il avait pu, mais il avait su qu'il était arrivé trop tard quand il avait senti l'odeur du gaz dans le couloir…

Laurence avait échappé miraculeusement au piège de l'explosion. Il était sorti des décombres, sonné, mais avait eu le temps d'apercevoir Jäger avant qu'il ne disparaisse au coin de la rue. Les membres des Quatre voulaient lui faire savoir qu'ils étaient au courant pour Irina et qu'ils l'avaient éliminée pour éviter qu'elle parle.

De retour à Paris, Laurence avait fait l'objet d'une enquête, puis d'une mesure disciplinaire : on l'avait accusé d'avoir sabordé la mission par négligence et le dossier des Quatre avait été confié à un autre agent. L'occasion de se débarrasser de lui était trop belle. Il savait que quelqu'un en haut lieu l'avait écarté parce qu'il dérangeait trop à cause de son rôle pendant la guerre. Dégoûté, il avait fini par quitter l'active quelques mois plus tard, après qu'on lui ait confié des missions mineures sans intérêts. Il n'avait plus approché les Quatre depuis.

En faisant jouer des faveurs, Laurence avait rejoint les rangs de la Police Judiciaire au 36 quai des Orfèvres où, très vite, son expertise avait été reconnue et couronnée de succès lors de sa participation active dans l'arrestation d'Emile Buisson, l'un des gangsters les plus dangereux de l'après-guerre. Franc-tireur admiré par quelques uns, détesté par la majorité des autres, il avait grimpé les échelons rapidement. Le préfet de police était ravi de compter parmi ses rangs un enquêteur aussi brillant mais l'avait prévenu de ne pas faire trop de vagues. Là encore, Laurence toucha des cordes sensibles et refusa de se soumettre aux ordres venus d'en haut. Le policier n'avait jamais fait de compromis. On le muta à Lille...

Ironie du sort, c'était à cause des Quatre que Laurence avait quitté les services secrets douze ans plus tôt. Ce serait à cause des Quatre qu'il y reviendrait aujourd'hui.

oooOOOooo

Félix n'aimaient pas les réceptions mondaines mais quand son patron le priait de le rencontrer, il pouvait difficilement décliner. Se montrer à ce gala de charité en lieu et place de la Place Beauvau, entouré de politiciens, d'hommes d'affaires et de vedettes du show business, c'était une façon de signifier que leur rencontre n'avait rien d'officiel et que tout ce qui serait dit, resterait entre eux.

Jean Donnadieu, le Ministre de l'Intérieur était un homme fort occupé et très couru. Il serrait des mains avec nombre de sourires, adressait un mot plaisant et remerciait à tour de bras. Félix attendait son heure aux côtés de son Secrétaire de Cabinet. Sur un signe du Ministre, le Directeur du Contre-espionnage s'approcha enfin, pendant que les importuns étaient éconduits discrètement par le Secrétaire. Le Ministre avait des choses à dire sous le sceau de la discrétion.

« Alors, Félix, comment avance notre affaire ?

« Bien, Monsieur le Ministre. Nos sources nous ont informés que l'un des Quatre a été aperçu à Bruxelles, puis à Liège ces derniers jours... Ils préparaient quelque chose ensemble, mais la mort d'un des leurs a perturbé leurs plans. Nous allons en profiter. Nous les aurons cette fois. »

« Vous me tenez personnellement au courant. Ce Laurence… Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une très bonne idée de le faire revenir. »

« Nous nous servons de lui comme appât, Monsieur. Dimitrov a toujours semblé fasciné par l'homme qui a trompé les services secrets allemands. Il viendra et prendra contact avec Laurence. Nous serons là quand ça arrivera. »

Le Ministre prit un ton confidentiel.

« Le Président sait ce que nous devons à Laurence, mais personne ne doit connaître son véritable rôle. Si jamais cela devait être révélé au grand jour, vous imaginez le malaise ? Un homme qui a servi l'armée allemande pendant trois années ? Les gens ne comprendraient pas. »

« Nous avons envisagé ce cas de figure, Monsieur. Des mesures seront immédiatement prises. »

« Bien. Nous ne voulons pas de vagues. »

Félix hocha la tête. Le Ministre aperçut quelqu'un parmi la foule.

« Ah, Félix, si vous êtes là aussi ce soir, c'est parce que je voulais vous présenter notre hôte. Il est là, venez... »

Avec curiosité, Félix suivit le Ministre qui se présenta devant un homme d'une soixantaine d'années, accompagné d'une jeune femme qui devait avoir dans les trente ans.

« Mon cher Henri ! »

« Jean ! Quelle bonne surprise ! »

« Vous voyez ? Il m'arrive de sortir de mon bureau... Bonjour Gladys, c'est toujours un plaisir de vous voir. Je vous remercie pour votre invitation. »

« Je vous en prie, Jean, c'est tout naturel. » Répondit la jeune femme. « Vous êtes venu seul ? »

« Hélas, Marjorie vous prie de l'excuser, elle est souffrante… » Le Ministre se tourna vers Félix. « … Henri, Gladys, permettez-moi de vous présenter l'un de mes plus précieux collaborateurs, Félix Blanc-Gonnet, qui a à coeur les plus hauts intérêts de l'Etat. »

« Voici Gladys d'Orgemont, ma fille, et je suis Henri Magellan. Ravi de vous rencontrer, Monsieur Blanc-Gonnet. »

« Madame d'Orgemont, c'est un réel plaisir de faire votre connaissance. Cette soirée de gala s'annonce vraiment magnifique. »

« Merci, Monsieur. Nous avons travaillé dur pour que ce soit un succès. »

« Bravo à vos équipes, ça l'est. Le tout-Paris s'est donné rendez-vous ici, on dirait. » Intervint le Ministre. « Tout ce monde ! Et cette décoration ! Montrez-moi, Gladys, ce petit bijou là... »

Pendant que le Ministre discourait sur la beauté des lieux, Félix se tourna vers Magellan qui l'observait avec attention.

« Êtes-vous le Henri Magellan des Entreprises Sélignac ? » Demanda l'homme de la D.S.T.

« C'est bien moi. Je vois que vous nous connaissez. »

« Sélignac est un fleuron de l'industrie française dans le domaine de l'aviation. On dit beaucoup de bien de vos dernières prouesses en matière de radars. »

« Le grand public ne nous connaît pas mais Sélignac va en effet équiper l'Armée de l'Air française. Marcel Dassault a conclu un partenariat exclusif avec nous. Leurs _Mirage III_ vont devenir les plus performants du monde en matière de détection grâce à nos appareils. »

Le Ministre revint vers eux au même moment. Gladys l'avait abandonné momentanément pour régler un problème d'intendance.

« Félix, il y a quelques temps, Henri a eu la gentillesse d'évoquer certains soucis de sécurité avec moi, et je lui ai parlé de ce que vos services proposaient pour protéger des entreprises telles que Sélignac… » Intervint le Ministre.

« Je crains que certains de mes concurrents ne lorgnent sur les brevets et sur les nouvelles technologies que nos ingénieurs développent dans nos bureaux d'étude. » Précisa Magellan.

« Vous avez eu des problèmes ? » Demanda Félix.

« Nous avons identifié des fuites, trop tard malheureusement. Je ne tiens pas à l'évoquer ici ce soir, mais pourrions-nous en discuter autour d'un déjeuner ? Je vous communiquerai le dossier à cette occasion. »

« Bien sûr. »

Un majordome s'approcha à cet instant et s'inclina légèrement en guise d'excuse.

« Monsieur ? Excusez-moi de vous déranger, mais vous m'avez demandé de vous prévenir : nous avons la personne dont vous attendiez l'appel en ligne.

« Ah oui, c'est vrai ! Pardonnez-moi, messieurs, c'est un appel important de New York. Je dois vous laisser. Gladys se fera un plaisir de s'occuper de vous dès qu'elle reviendra. »

Les deux hommes hochèrent la tête. Henri Magellan suivit son majordome et s'isola dans la bibliothèque où il prit la communication.

« Magellan à l'appareil. »

« J'ai trouvé le maillon faible ».

L'homme d'affaires reconnut immédiatement la voix sourde de son mystérieux interlocuteur.

« Je vous écoute. »

« Alice Avril, la journaliste… Elle était chez Laurence hier soir. Ce matin, elle s'est rendue au Quartier Berthier. Elle en est ressortie une demi-heure plus tard. Ce n'était pas une visite de courtoisie. »

« Qui a t-elle rencontré ? »

« Je n'ai pas de certitude mais je pense qu'elle a vu le même homme qu'hier. »

« Félix Blanc-Gonnet ? »

« Oui. »

Henri Magellan se mit à réfléchir rapidement.

« Est-elle importante pour Laurence ? »

« Ils travaillent ensemble sur les mêmes enquêtes et se voient régulièrement en dehors du cadre professionnel. »

« Est-elle sa maîtresse ? »

« Il y a bien eu des rumeurs, mais rien de concret. »

« Alors faites ce que nous avions convenu d'avance. Vous serez payé selon les mêmes termes que d'habitude. »

« Dois-je la faire parler ? »

« Récoltez le plus d'informations que vous pourrez. Je veux savoir ce qui la relie à Laurence, ce qu'elle sait, et ensuite, vous vous débarrasserez d'elle. »

« Considérez que c'est déjà fait. »

« Parfait. »

L'homme raccrocha. Magellan reposa le combiné et réfléchit à la suite de son plan. Il était temps d'attirer l'Ingénieur dans le piège pour qu'il se referme sur sa victime.

oooOOOooo

A _La Voix du Nord_ , trois jours plus tard, Avril était en train d'ouvrir son courrier lorsqu'elle tomba sur une lettre anonyme… Elle la lut d'une traite.

 _J'ai été témoin de ce qui est arrivé à Monsieur Brideloux, l'homme qui s'est soit disant suicidé dans sa baignoire. Si vous voulez en savoir plus, venez me retrouver vendredi soir à 22 heures à la Carrière de Ciment à Haubourdin, je suis prêt à vous raconter tout ce que j'ai vu. S'il-vous-plaît, ne prévenez pas la police, je ne veux pas avoir d'ennuis._

 _M. H._

Alice jeta un œil sur l'enveloppe. Posté deux jours auparavant, la lettre arrivait à point nommé. On était vendredi. Le rendez-vous était pour le soir même !

La journaliste se demanda si l'homme qui lui écrivait n'était pas le même que celui qui l'avait appelée pour la prévenir du "suicide" d'un des Quatre. C'était fort possible. Pouvait-elle accorder du crédit à un individu mystérieux dont elle ne savait rien ? C'était un risque qu'elle était prête à prendre car elle n'avait guère progressé dans son enquête personnelle.

Elle irait au rendez vous le soir même.

OooOOOooo

Ce fut Marlène qui alerta Laurence le samedi soir. La jeune journaliste ne s'était pas présentée à leur rendez vous hebdomadaire entre filles. Marlène avait appelé en vain _La Voix du Nord_ et avait fini par se rendre au journal, puis à l'appartement d'Alice. Elle ne s'y trouvait pas davantage.

Le scooter d'Avril était introuvable. Accompagné de Marlène, le policier se mit à chercher dans tous les endroits qu'Avril affectionnait, quelques petits estaminets dans le Vieux Lille, notamment _Chez Denise_ , où la journaliste était toujours la bienvenue. Ils firent chou blanc. La patronne ne l'avait pas vue depuis quelques jours.

Inquiets, ils retournèrent au journal et cherchèrent dans son bureau sur quoi la jeune rousse travaillait. Laurence alla même sortir Jourdeuil de son lit pour l'interroger, mais le rédacteur en chef ne put les aider. Alice Avril s'était évaporée.

Laurence appela Félix pour lui demander quand il avait vu la jeune femme pour la dernière fois et lui expliqua la situation. L'agent de la D.S.T. lui promit de mettre quelques hommes sur le coup et de le rappeler dès qu'il aurait des nouvelles.

Sentant qu'il était arrivé quelque chose de fâcheux à Avril, Laurence se résolut à lancer un avis de recherche régional.

oooOOOooo

 _Cela fait maintenant six jours qu'Avril a disparu sans laisser de traces. Mon expérience de ces affaires m'indique que chaque jour qui passe, voit la probabilité de la retrouver vivante, s'amenuiser. Et pourtant, de façon totalement irrationnelle, quand bien même tout me pousse à croire que nous ne la retrouverons pas, je continue d'espérer. Me ferais-je des illusions ? Suis-je en train de poursuivre une chimère ?_

 _Il est près de cinq heures du matin. Je n'ai dormi que quelques heures comme chaque nuit depuis sa disparition. Comme chaque nuit, je suis réveillé par des cauchemars dans lesquels je me vois, impuissant, arrivant trop tard pour la sauver…_

 _Au début, j'avais attribué cette réaction excessive à mon manque de sommeil et au stress de l'enquête qui piétinait. Mais très vite, devant la répétition de ces visions, j'ai dû me rendre à l'évidence : j'ai peur de découvrir qu'il lui est arrivé quelque chose d'irréparable._

 _Je me sens vulnérable. La peur, c'est une vieille amie que je côtoie depuis longtemps et que je sais maîtriser quand je suis impliqué personnellement. J'ai appris à l'apprivoiser, à jouer avec elle, à la faire taire. Mais la vie d'Avril est en jeu. Est-elle seulement encore en vie ? Est-elle déjà morte ? L'incertitude me ronge. Et la colère aussi. Envers elle, et surtout envers moi, qui suis incapable de la retrouver._

 _L'absence d'Avril dans ces conditions me fait-elle ouvrir les yeux sur la réalité de ma relation avec elle ? Sans doute. Je n'ai jamais voulu reconnaître que j'étais attiré par certains traits de sa personnalité. Alors même que j'écris ces mots, je me rends compte à quel point ils sont vrais : je ne suis pas prêt à concéder la possibilité que je puisse éprouver de la sympathie pour celle qui envahit mes enquêtes et me tient tête jusqu'à me rendre dingue. Et pourtant, au fil du temps, je me suis attaché à sa présence fantasque à mes côtés._

 _Qui l'eut cru ? En premier, pas moi, et je crois que j'aurai bien ri, si d'aventure, on m'avait dit qu'elle me manquerait. Alice Avril est un petit bout de femme entêtée, révoltée, sans-gêne, naïve, sans aucune éducation, et désespérément fleur bleue. Tout ce que je déteste... Elle est aussi généreuse, courageuse, altruiste, spontanée, tellement authentique et vivante. Elle a cette énergie incroyable, cette volonté de s'en sortir, cette ambition de réussir coûte que coûte. J'admire ses efforts. Et je masque cette admiration sous une totale indifférence ou un sarcasme à la limite de la méchanceté… Quelle mauvaise foi, mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, c'est plus fort que moi..._

 _Comme moi, elle est passée par des moments difficiles qui l'ont forgée. A la différence qu'elle a gardé foi en l'être humain. Alors que moi… Il y a longtemps que je ne me fais plus d'illusions sur mes congénères. J'ai vu trop d'horreur pendant la guerre, trop de trahisons, trop de bassesses, trop de cupidité, trop de morts. L'âme humaine n'est qu'un cloaque dans lequel se complaisent les hypocrites en tous genres._

 _J'ai pour moi ma franchise. Je ne fais jamais de concessions. Cette attitude m'a déjà coûté cher. En me mutant à Lille après le « 36 », mes supérieurs croyaient me punir. En réalité, il n'en est rien. Je n'ai jamais été autant libre de mener les enquêtes à ma guise sans pression, si ce n'est celle que je m'impose. Je me plais ici, et pas uniquement parce que j'obtiens des résultats à faire pâlir d'envie tous les flics de France. Parce qu'il y a aussi Avril et Marlène, mes deux soleils dans une existence insipide…_

 _Il faut que je retrouve Avril. Ou sinon rien ne sera plus comme avant, et ma vie comportera un nouveau vide. Incommensurable… Et je ne me le pardonnerai jamais._

Laurence referma le bouchon de son plume Mont-Blanc et referma le livret dans lequel il consignait ses enquêtes et ses réflexions. Il avait les yeux brûlants. D'un geste las, il se mit à les frotter, autant pour chasser la fatigue que pour effacer ses angoisses nocturnes.

Il se leva et alluma une cigarette tout en regardant les photographies posées sur la table. Prises en différents endroits, elles montraient des cachettes potentielles dans la région lilloise. Où n'avait-il pas cherché ? Qu'avait-il laissé de côté ? Il sentait instinctivement qu'il passait à côté de quelque chose mais il n'arrivait pas encore à savoir quoi. Si seulement il pouvait dormir…

Mais à chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux, il la voyait avec ses cheveux roux, se tournant vers lui, avec ses yeux rieurs, son visage souriant et confiant. Elle comptait sur lui et il n'avait pas le droit de la décevoir.

Il se replongea dans les dossiers des victimes d'enlèvement précédents, cherchant la faille, le détail qui pouvait tout changer. Il le sentait, c'était là… Encore une fois, il fit le vide dans sa tête, mais rien, rien, absolument rien n'en sortit.

Dans un geste rageur inhabituel, il balaya les photos et arpenta l'appartement pour se calmer.

Le jour commençait à se lever. Il délaissa la cravate et enfila sa veste, prit ses clés de voiture et sortit. Il roula, fenêtre ouverte, et se rendit sur le lieu où avait été retrouvée la Vespa d'Avril deux jours plus tôt. Le site avait été passé au peigne fin, et à part des traces de lutte, il n'y avait pas un seul indice.

Peut-être qu'Avril s'était trouvée au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment ? La zone industrielle d'Haubourdin semblait à l'abandon mais il savait d'expérience que des trafics s'y déroulaient. Avril avait-elle vu quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait pas dû voir ?

Il observa la gare abandonnée, puis les bâtiments aux fenêtres éventrées et s'imagina à la place d'un guetteur. Personne n'avait songé à aller voir de là-haut ce qu'il en était. Il se dirigea vers le premier édifice et en fit le tour pour trouver une entrée. Il vérifia de vieux cadenas rouillés qui étaient encore solides et ne put pénétrer à l'intérieur.

Il continua son inspection autour du second bâtiment. Là, il eut plus de chance et réussit à s'introduire dans l'atelier abandonné. Heureusement qu'il avait pris ses précautions : il alluma la lampe torche qu'il avait prise avec lui et s'avança parmi les décombres du toit qui commençait à s'écrouler. Il n'eut pas à aller bien loin avant d'apercevoir des traces de pas au sol parmi la poussière. Ils menaient à un escalier en fer, qu'il monta prudemment en s'assurant que la structure métallique ne s'effondrerait pas sous son poids.

Sur la passerelle du troisième étage, il s'arrêta soudain et se pencha pour toucher le sol. Une mare de sang séché attestait qu'il y avait eu un carnage à cet endroit. C'était récent. Quelqu'un avait ensuite traîné un corps sur plusieurs mètres.

Une appréhension sourde monta en lui et il suivit les traces jusqu'à une porte métallique fermée par un cadenas, neuf cette fois-ci. Il touchait au but.

Dans la pénombre, il sentit la présence de quelqu'un dans son dos. Ce fut sans doute ce sixième sens affûté lorsqu'il avait été provisoirement aveugle, qui lui sauva la vie. Un déplacement d'air, la façon dont l'écho de ses pas résonna, et il esquiva l'attaque surprise à l'arme blanche. Un corps-à-corps avec son mystérieux agresseur s'ensuivit. Dans le silence, seuls leurs ahanements et leurs pieds qui s'agrippaient au sol ou glissaient, attestaient de la brutalité de leur combat. Calmement, Laurence prit peu à peu le dessus. Il crut même qu'il avait réussi à maîtriser son adversaire, lorsque ce dernier se déroba et partit en courant. Laurence se mit à le courser.

« Arrête ! » Cria t-il. « Rends-toi ! »

L'homme continua à courir et s'engagea sur une passerelle branlante. Il ne parcourut qu'une dizaine de mètres lorsqu'elle céda d'un coup dans un grincement assourdissant de ferrailles tordues. L'homme hurla quand il sentit le sol se dérober sous ses pieds, mais il était trop tard. La passerelle se détacha et tomba dans le vide en l'entraînant dans les ténèbres...

Laurence eut plus de chance… Il avait réussi à s'accrocher à la partie encore attachée au plancher, mais sa situation n'était guère enviable. Il était suspendu par les bras à une vingtaine de mètres au dessus du sol, et la ferraille lui sciait les mains… Sa haute taille n'était pas un avantage dans ces conditions et le policier dut se balancer pour pouvoir agripper un rebord plus fermement. Pendant tout ce temps, il pria pour que le reste de la structure ne cède pas. Il fit encore un effort et il parvint à se hisser sur la plateforme, sur laquelle il resta allongé de longues secondes, à calmer les battements désordonnés de son cœur et à reprendre son souffle.

Quand il se releva, Laurence avisa une barre métallique dans un coin. Il revint vers la porte, fit levier et le cadenas finit par céder avec un craquement qui résonna sinistrement dans tout le bâtiment vide.

Le commissaire pénétra dans la pièce sans fenêtres et y promena la torche qui était tombée lors de son attaque. Dans un coin, le faisceau captura une forme inerte sur un vieux matelas. En jurant, il se précipita, submergé à la fois par l'inquiétude et le soulagement de l'avoir peut-être trouvée.

Les cheveux roux d'Avril dépassaient de sous la vieille couverture qui recouvrait son corps et Laurence eut un moment de panique à la pensée qu'il soit arrivé trop tard. Lentement, il écarta le tissu pour découvrir un visage pâle, amaigri, couvert de bleus et de croutes de sang séché. Elle ne semblait plus respirer.

« Oh non… »

Sa voix se cassa. Il toucha d'une main tremblante le visage d'Avril et sa frayeur initiale disparut quand il sentit la tiédeur de la peau de la jeune femme. Vivante, elle était encore vivante…

« Alice… Alice, c'est moi, c'est Laurence… Réveillez-vous, vous êtes sauvée… »

Il la secoua un peu. Avril n'ouvrit pas les yeux immédiatement mais y parvint finalement avec difficulté.

« Vous pouvez vous lever ? »

Les yeux dans le vague, elle essaya de former des mots mais aucun son ne franchit ses lèvres craquelées par la déshydratation. L'effort produit fut de trop et elle s'évanouit.

« Avril ? Avril ? »

La couverture glissa, révélant le corps nu d'Avril. Le sang du commissaire se glaça soudain quand il découvrit avec horreur les lacérations sur la poitrine de la jeune femme et les hématomes qui commençaient seulement à prendre une teinte verte le long de ses côtes. Elle avait été atrocement battue. Il n'eut aucun doute sur l'origine de ses blessures et sentit une violente colère monter en lui. Ceux qui avaient fait ça, allaient le payer cher. Très cher.

Avec un sentiment d'urgence, Laurence remit la couverture sur Avril et souleva la jeune femme dans ses bras. Il refit le chemin en arrière et rejoignit sa voiture. C'était dans des moments pareils qu'il appréciait d'avoir un bolide. Il se concentra sur sa conduite pour ne pas avoir à penser aux sévices qu'avait subis la jeune femme inconsciente à ses côtés et pour ne pas céder à la colère et à l'angoisse. Pourvu qu'il ne soit pas trop tard.

Il débarqua aux urgences en interpellant les brancardiers qui accoururent aussitôt pour l'aider. L'infirmière voulut l'écarter mais il résista, et suivit l'équipe de soins jusque dans une salle d'observation où ils commencèrent à l'examiner.

Il y eut des exclamations quand ils découvrirent l'étendue des blessures, mais le professionnalisme du personnel reprit rapidement le dessus.

« Appelez le Docteur Phélipot ! »

« Commençons par nettoyer les plaies… »

« Je lui pose une perfusion de chlorure de sodium. Elle est complètement déshydratée. »

« Il va falloir aussi faire des radios. Elle a des hématomes partout… »

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites là, vous ? »

Ces dernières paroles s'adressaient à lui. Laurence sortit de sa torpeur alors qu'il regardait avec inquiétude les infirmières s'affairer calmement autour d'Avril.

« Qui êtes-vous ? »

« Commissaire Laurence. »

« C'est vous qui l'avez amené ? »

« Oui. »

« Et bien sortez maintenant. Elle est entre de bonnes mains. »

« Mais… »

« Nous nous occupons d'elle… Vous aurez des nouvelles. Charles ? Pierre ? »

Deux brancardiers plutôt costauds lui indiquèrent la porte. Après un dernier regard vers Avril, il sortit.

 _A suivre…_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6**

 _Le rapport du médecin est hélas sans équivoque. Avril a été torturée et battue à plusieurs reprises._

 _Il n'y a pas de mots pour décrire l'indignation et la colère qui m'habitent. Je préfère penser à elle, à la façon dont elle va devoir gérer cette situation. J'ai décidé qu'elle ne serait pas seule. Je serai à ses côtés. Je vais l'aider._

 _Avril est hors de danger à présent, mais le médecin refuse encore que je l'interroge. Elle doit se reposer. Je n'ose imaginer le chaos psychologique dans lequel elle se trouve. Je referai une tentative aujourd'hui. J'ai besoin de savoir comment elle va, de la voir de visu, de m'assurer que je vais la retrouver…_

oooOOOooo

Quelques heures plus tard, Laurence se rendit à l'hôpital. Après avoir salué l'agent qu'il avait fait placer en faction devant la porte, il pénétra dans la petite chambre anonyme, accompagné d'une infirmière.

« Mademoiselle ? Le commissaire Laurence est là… Il veut vous poser des questions… »

Il n'y eut pas de réponse. Avril tournait le dos aux entrants et ne réagit pas. D'un geste, le commissaire pria l'infirmière de sortir et prit une chaise qu'il déplaça pour qu'Avril le voit.

Laurence inspira un grand coup en découvrant le visage tuméfié de la journaliste, son œil droit gonflé, à peine ouvert et les fils au dessus de son arcade sourcilière gauche. Mais le pire, c'étaient les yeux de la jeune femme : vides, immobiles, sans vie. Elle regardait le ciel par la fenêtre, sans le voir.

Le policier approcha sa chaise d'elle et dans un élan inhabituel de tendresse, lui prit la main et la serra doucement en murmurant :

« Avril ? Vous m'entendez ? »

Elle ne posa pas ses yeux sur lui immédiatement et quand elle le fit, elle ne sembla pas le reconnaître. Laurence s'humidifia les lèvres, incertain avant de commencer à parler.

« Avril, je sais que vous avez vécu l'enfer. Vous n'êtes peut-être pas prête à en parler, mais j'ai besoin de votre témoignage, pour coincer ceux qui vous ont fait ça. En parlant, vous allez m'aider mais vous allez aussi vous aider… »

Avril secoua la tête violemment et parla enfin d'une voix blanche. Elle semblait totalement terrorisée.

« Allez-vous en, Laurence… »

« Il faut me parler, Avril… »

« Non, non, je n'ai pas envie d'en parler ! »

« Du calme. Vous ne risquez absolument rien. Vous savez que vous pouvez me faire confiance. Je peux aisément comprendre ce que vous avez vécu… »

« Non, non, je ne crois pas, non ! »

« D'accord, je me suis mal exprimé… » Il hésita. « Ecoutez, j'ai lu le rapport du médecin, il est factuel et ne laisse pas beaucoup de place à l'imagination… »

Avril secoua la tête en évitant son regard et essaya de rentrer sous les couvertures. Il se ne se méprit pas sur sa réaction.

« Essayer d'ignorer ce qui est arrivé ne le fera pas disparaître. Je peux tout entendre. J'ai déjà traité d'une affaire similaire… »

Ces paroles prononcées sur un ton professionnel lui semblèrent soudain vide de sens et il essaya de se mettre à sa place. Sa voix s'adoucit.

« … Faites-moi confiance, Alice. Parlez-moi. Je suis là pour vous aider, en tant qu'ami. »

Le visage de la journaliste se tordit et elle commença à pleurer en hoquetant.

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi on m'a fait ça ? Dites-moi que c'est un cauchemar… Dites-moi que je vais me réveiller… »

Avril se releva péniblement et chercha à s'asseoir. Laurence l'aida et elle tomba dans ses bras, à la recherche d'un peu de réconfort. Il la serra contre lui, pour atténuer ses sanglots déchirants. Inconsciemment, il se mit à la bercer comme s'il s'agissait d'un enfant, tout en lui prodiguant doucement des mots de réconfort de sa voix grave. Au bout d'un long moment, elle finit par se calmer.

Laurence recula avec réticence quand elle s'écarta de lui. Les ravages causés par les coups et le chagrin l'émurent profondément et il leva la main pour caresser la joue de la jeune femme sans la quitter des yeux. Jamais ils n'avaient été aussi proches qu'en cet instant. Avril réveillait incontestablement son instinct de protection. Elle non plus ne le quittait pas des yeux. C'était comme si elle se retenait à ce regard grave comme à un fil pour ne pas être emporté par la folie et le désespoir qui l'entouraient.

« Parlez-moi, Alice, s'il-vous-plaît… »

La douce familiarité était venue spontanément et il ne la renia pas. Il continua sur le même ton persuasif.

« … Vous êtes en sécurité avec moi. Vous pouvez me faire confiance. Nous nous sommes tellement acharnés l'un contre l'autre que cela rapproche… » Il sourit doucement. « … Appuyez-vous sur moi… Quand je vois combien vous avez souffert… »

Alice avait perçu son ton à la fois outré et menaçant. Elle chercha la vérité dans son regard. Ce qu'elle y lit lui fit plaisir, mais aussi un peu peur.

« Vous ne pouvez pas… vous m'avez toujours dit… »

« Oui, je suis en colère… très en colère… Vous savez comment je suis, n'est-ce-pas ?… Je ne lâcherai pas, je ne les lâcherai pas et je ne vous laisserai pas tomber… Personne ne devrait subir ce que vous avez subi. Personne… pas même une journaliste fouineuse et impossible… »

Le dernier petit commentaire arracha un faible sourire à Avril. Elle baissa la tête.

« Vous ne m'aurez plus sur le dos, c'est promis. Je vais m'en aller… »

Laurence s'alarma soudain devant ce propos qui ne ressemblait pas à Avril mais tâcha de ne pas paraître inquiet devant la manifestation de son chaos psychologique. En revanche, il dut étouffer un élan de colère. _Ces salauds allaient le payer cher, très cher…_

« Et vous allez partir où ? » Demanda-t-il en s'efforçant de masquer son trouble.

« Je ne sais pas encore. Mais je ne resterai pas ici… Là où tout me rappelle… »

Elle eut un violent frisson. Son visage se tordit à nouveau et elle recommença à pleurer. Immédiatement, Laurence la prit dans ses bras en l'assurant de sa présence.

« Ça va aller, Avril, je suis là… Ça va aller… Je ne vous laisserai pas tomber, promis... »

Grâce à son soutien patient et à ses paroles de réconfort, elle se calma à nouveau, et spontanément, elle commença son récit. Le visage tendu et les poings serrés, Laurence sortit plus tard de la chambre, littéralement révolté. Bien qu'il ait fait preuve de professionnalisme dans sa façon d'aborder les questions, il avait vécu le calvaire d'Avril avec émotions. Jamais auparavant un témoignage ne l'avait autant retourné. Cette empathie n'était pas quelque chose à laquelle il était habitué mais il savait désormais que personne ne toucherait plus un cheveu de la jeune femme sans qu'il riposte avec violence.

oooOOOooo

« Et maintenant, Stolz... »

Félix jeta les photos du cadavre de la friche industrielle sur la table devant Laurence. Le policier ne le leur accorda pas même un regard. Il les avait déjà vues quand l'homme avait finalement été identifié, ce qui n'avait pas été simple. Le patron du contre-espionnage commença à arpenter son bureau.

« Cette histoire commence à prendre un tour inattendu, tu ne trouves pas ? »

« Félix, tu n'es pas en train de suggérer que je suis derrière tout ça ? »

« Ce serait la conclusion logique…si Avril n'avait pas été aussi sauvagement maltraitée… »

L'homme de la DST vit Laurence serrer la mâchoire et fixer un point sur le bureau devant lui. Le policier n'en disait rien mais Félix avait senti la colère sourde de Laurence dès qu'il était entré dans la pièce et il en soupçonnait la raison. Au-delà de leur antipathie manifeste, la journaliste et le policier partageaient bien plus qu'ils ne voulaient l'admettre.

« … La présence de Stolz soulève naturellement des questions qui ramènent toutes systématiquement vers toi. D'une façon ou d'une autre, tu es au cœur de cette affaire... »

Laurence resta silencieux. Le policier était parvenu à la même conclusion dès qu'il avait su que son agresseur était un autre membre des Quatre.

«… Pourquoi s'en prendre à Avril, sinon pour t'atteindre et t'attirer dans un piège ? »

Laurence secoua la tête. Il y avait des zones d'ombres qu'il ne parvenait pas à cerner.

« Ça n'a pas de sens. Pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi pas il y a douze ans ? »

« Je doute que les Quatre t'aient perdu de vue toutes ces années mais tu ne représentais plus un danger pour eux. La seule explication rationnelle, c'est que tu as dû faire récemment quelque chose qui a attiré leur attention… Tu as démantelé un trafic ? Empêcher une transaction ? Arrêter un de leurs contacts ?... Tu vois un lien ? »

Laurence secoua la tête.

« À part Jouve, je ne vois aucune affaire que j'ai traitée, susceptible d'être liée aux Quatre. »

« Tu m'as dit que le documentaliste faisait des recherches, c'est ça ? »

« Cet imbécile avait compilé un dossier sur moi et je l'ai récupéré. »

« Qu'y avait-il à l'intérieur ? »

« Mes interactions passées avec les Quatre justement, plus des réflexions abracadabrantes sortis d'un cerveau malade… Ce type voyait des complots partout… »

« Rien sur ton passé dans la Wehrmarcht ? »

« Non. Connaissant le bonhomme, il m'aurait fait chanter, si ça avait été le cas… » Laurence secoua la tête. « … Jouve savait où chercher et quoi. Je suis sûr qu'il agissait pour le compte de quelqu'un. »

« C'est possible. Tu savais qu'il avait été remercié environ dix mois avant sa mort ? »

« Non, je l'ignorais. »

« C'était un incapable notoire qui cherchait les embrouilles avec tout le monde. »

« C'était surtout un taré de mythomane qui se faisait passer pour un agent de terrain. »

« Intéressante réflexion, pas dénuée de sens... Peut-être qu'il agissait justement ainsi, parce qu'il se savait en mission… »

« Je vais creuser son passé... » Laurence se leva. « … Et je vais trouver, Félix. »

Le directeur du contre espionnage le considéra en silence.

« Tu vas régler des comptes, Swan ? »

Laurence ne répondit rien, confirmant implicitement ce que Félix pensait du revanchard policier.

« Sois prudent... » Le fonctionnaire se rassit avec indifférence. « … Je n'aimerai pas avoir à annoncer ta disparition à ta petite journaliste… »

« Ce n'est pas _ma_ petite journaliste… »

Félix releva la tête et le dévisagea de manière significative, mais Laurence soutint son regard sans rien trahir avant de se détourner et de sortir.

oooOOOooo

Avril ouvrit les yeux en entendant le cliquetis métallique et découvrit une inconnue à ses côtés.

« Bonsoir Mademoiselle Avril. Je suis Isabelle, votre infirmière de garde. Tout va bien ? »

« Quelle heure est-il ? » Demanda Alice d'une voix ensommeillée.

« Minuit et demi. Je vais juste changer votre perfusion et après, vous pourrez tranquillement vous rendormir. »

Avril s'assit dans le lit, encore déboussolée...

« Mais, normalement, c'est pas prévu… »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas. Ma collègue l'a fait la nuit dernière. Vous ne vous en rappelez plus parce que vous dormiez. »

« Ah bon ? »

Alice se frotta les yeux. Elle avait du mal à dormir. Elle était sûre que personne n'était venu la nuit d'avant, ni les autres nuits…

« Vous faites des cauchemars récurrents, c'est ça ? » Demanda l'infirmière.

Avril hocha la tête et observa la femme qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

« C'est quoi votre nom ? »

« Isabelle Vernay. »

Alice jeta un œil vers la lumière dans l'entrebâillement de la porte du couloir. Laurence lui avait dit qu'un agent serait en permanence posté là pour sa sécurité, nuit et jour. Où diable se trouvait-il ?

« Il est passé où le policier sensé garder ma chambre ? »

« Parti se chercher un café. Lui aussi a droit à une pause mais il ne voulait pas vous laisser seule. Il va revenir dans deux minutes… » Elle termina de poser la petite poche en plastique. « … Voilà, j'ai presque terminé... »

L'infirmière allait porter la main au réglage du goutte à goutte quand Avril la repoussa violemment. Avec un cri, l'infirmière heurta le mur derrière elle et tomba. Avril en profita pour arracher sa perfusion et se leva pour quitter la chambre.

La journaliste avait malheureusement sous-estimé son état de faiblesse et s'étala de tout son long. L'infirmière sauta sur elle et réussit à l'empêcher de se relever.

« Petite sotte, tu croyais pouvoir m'échapper ! » S'écria celle qui immobilisait Avril au sol.

La fausse infirmière sortit une seringue emplie d'un mystérieux produit de sa poche. Dopée brièvement par l'adrénaline, Alice parvint à dégager son bras et appela à l'aide en hurlant. Les deux femmes luttèrent mais Alice était trop faible pour lui opposer une quelconque résistance. Avec désespoir, elle vit s'approcher inexorablement l'aiguille de son bras…

« Lâchez-la tout de suite !... » Cria soudain un homme. « … Lâchez-la ou je tire ! »

L'infirmière releva la tête et découvrit l'agent en faction qui la mettait en joue avec son arme. Elle obtempéra et laissa tomber la seringue.

« Ce n'est rien, Monsieur l'agent, elle fait une crise d'hystérie. Je voulais simplement la calmer… »

« Non, c'est faux ! Elle voulait me tuer ! Laurence m'a mise en garde ! »

« Vous, l'infirmière ! Lâchez-la et levez-vous lentement, sans faire de gestes brusques ! »

Avec sa main libre, il lança des menottes sur le lit.

« Ecartez-vous de Mademoiselle Avril et passez ça… » Continua-t-il sans se laisser influencer.

« Je vous assure, Monsieur l'agent… »

« … puis accrochez-vous aux barreaux… »

La femme se mordit les lèvres, visiblement prise au piège… Alice rampa au sol vers le policier, loin de son assaillante.

« Ça va, Mademoiselle ? »

« Oui… Merci… »

Ce qui était totalement faux, Alice tremblait des pieds à la tête, en état de choc…

« Attachez-vous… » Exigea le jeune agent à la fausse soignante.

Quand ce fut fait, le policier rangea son arme et s'accroupit aux côtés d'Alice.

« Elle vous a fait du mal ? »

Alice secoua la tête. Au même instant, une infirmière apparut avec le médecin de garde que la jeune femme reconnut. Voyant qu'elle était entre de bonnes mains, le policier s'éclipsa pour appeler son supérieur.

Alice fut transférée dans une autre chambre sous la surveillance du jeune agent. Quand le commissaire déboula une demi-heure plus tard, il trouva Avril consciente, mais sous sédatif.

« Avril ? Ça va ? » Demanda-t-il avec inquiétude.

« Laurence ?... » Elle lui fit un grand sourire béat. « Y m'ont donné un truc… Chais pas c'que c'est… mais ça fait un effet bœuf… »

Le débit de paroles d'Avril était singulièrement lent et elle semblait complètement à l'ouest.

« Oui, je vois ça… » Dit-il, rassuré.

« Vous devriez essayer… ça vous décoincerait du cul… »

Surpris, Laurence leva les sourcils devant les propos imagés d'Avril, qui se mit à rire doucement devant sa plaisanterie.

« Bon… Si ça va, je… On se retrouve tout à l'heure ? »

Elle tapa sur la couverture.

« J'vous garde une place au chaud. »

Laurence secoua la tête, amusé.

« C'est ça, Avril, faites donc… » Il s'apprêta à franchir le seuil. « … Ça risque d'être long. Vous feriez mieux de dormir… »

« Oh non, pas sans vous… »

Cette fois, Laurence revint sur ses pas en souriant et ne résista pas à l'envie de la taquiner.

« C'est dommage que je ne puisse pas vous enregistrer. J'aurai aimé voir votre tête au moment où vous vous entendez parler… »

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? » Demanda une Alice plus que confuse.

« Laissez tomber, Avril… Dormez ! »

Laurence referma la porte. Une Avril shootée était bien plus divertissante qu'une Avril normale, mais la réalité le frappa. Demain, elle retomberait dans sa dépression et les événements de la nuit seraient encore un nouveau traumatisme pour elle.

Il avisa le jeune agent qui était intervenu à temps et l'avait averti.

« Bravo Julien, vous avez fait du bon boulot. »

« Merci, Commissaire. »

Le jeune homme savait combien Laurence était avare de compliments et eut un large sourire.

« Il va falloir le travailler ce concours d'inspecteur… Venez me voir qu'on en discute. »

« Bien, commissaire. »

Du coin de l'œil, il vit le jeune homme se redresser, fier comme un paon, mais oublia bien vite son intervention pour se concentrer sur l'interrogatoire de la fausse infirmière. Sur le chemin de l'hôpital, il s'était forcé au calme, surtout inquiet pour Avril, même si on l'avait assuré que la journaliste n'avait rien.

Le policier pénétra dans la chambre où la femme mystérieuse se trouvait. Assise sur le lit, toujours menottée, elle attendait patiemment, sans paraître inquiète. Ils se jaugèrent du regard pendant quelques secondes et Laurence reconnut cette détermination tranquille : c'était une professionnelle. Elle avait des yeux à qui rien n'échappait, une façon de se tenir sur ses gardes, tout en feignant d'être détendue, et en ne cachant pas que ce qu'elle voyait, lui plaisait…

« Isabelle Vernay, n'est ce pas ? » Demanda Laurence, imperturbable.

La femme ne répondit rien.

« Ce n'est évidemment pas votre vrai nom, mais quelle importance ? Isabelle Vernay… I.V… Ou devrais-je dire IV comme le chiffre 'quatre' en latin ?… »

Il vit le regard de la femme changer, alors qu'un rictus légèrement moqueur venait étirer ses lèvres. Lorsqu'elle parla, ce fut d'une voix rauque, pas dépourvue de charme :

« Vous avez une cigarette, Commissaire ? »

Galant, le policier lui en offrit une et la lui alluma, acceptant implicitement le rapport de séduction dans lequel elle voulait l'entraîner.

« J'ai un message pour vous de la part de Dimitrov. »

« Il veut me rencontrer. »

« C'est exact. »

« Où ? »

« Cette information vous sera notifiée ultérieurement. »

« Pourquoi s'en prendre à Avril ? »

« Pour être sûr d'attirer votre attention et vous rappeler que vous n'êtes à l'abri nulle part… » La femme eut une moue dépitée. « Vous me décevez beaucoup, Commissaire… Cette fille est d'un quelconque… »

Laurence la laissa dire sans trahir d'émotions. Il se contenta de mettre les mains dans ses poches et parla tranquillement.

« La seringue et la poche de perfusion sont parties au laboratoire. Je suppose qu'on va y trouver un agent anesthésique en dose létale… Avril se serait endormie et ne se serait jamais réveillée. Quoi de plus banal qu'un accident ? Une infirmière du service aurait été reconnu coupable de négligence et vous n'auriez pas été inquiétée… »

La femme garda le silence.

« Vous savez combien ça va chercher la tentative de meurtre avec préméditation ? C'est la perpétuité. Comme vous n'en êtes certainement pas à votre coup d'essai et qu'on a désormais les moyens de vous tracer, je suis sûr qu'on va faire d'autres découvertes surprenantes. Et là, c'est la _veuve_ qui vous attend… Il serait regrettable qu'un si joli cou perde sa tête... Vous avez toujours envie de porter le chapeau à la place du commanditaire ou vous voulez parler pour trouver un arrangement ? »

Elle se contenta de tirer sur sa cigarette, impassible. Laurence ne se départit pas de son calme pour autant.

« Très bien… Ah, j'oubliais ! Vu le caractère particulier de cette affaire, elle risque de ne plus être de mon ressort très longtemps. Je ne pourrais alors plus garantir le respect de vos droits. Peut-être reviendrez-vous à des considérations plus sages ? »

Cette fois, elle fit une moue légèrement ironique.

« Vous devriez vous méfiez-vous de vos amis, Commissaire, ils ne sont pas toujours ce qu'ils semblent être. »

A ces mots, le policier la dévisagea et sut qu'il avait replongé dans les intrigues et les jeux d'espions. Quelque chose en lui trouva l'idée excitante, en même temps que tout son être se révoltait contre elle. Il en avait toujours été ainsi. Cultiver ce double paradoxe l'avait mené à changer de vie quand il avait compris qu'il ne pouvait plus continuer à l'entretenir.

Il n'avait rien perdu de ses réflexes acquis chèrement cependant. Il reconnut la manœuvre de la femme et se mit doucement à rire. Il bouillait intérieurement mais il réussit à ne rien trahir de la rage qui l'animait, le masque revenant spontanément.

« Votre tentative pour semer le doute ne prend pas avec moi. Je ne m'appuie que sur les faits. Pour l'instant, ils ne parlent pas en votre faveur... » Il ouvrit la porte. « … Lambert, Tourneur… Vous me l'embarquez. Un petit séjour en cellule devrait vous donner l'occasion de réfléchir à ma proposition, mais vous êtes prévenue, le temps y passe vite... »

Les policiers s'exécutèrent. Laurence les suivit, alors qu'ils escortaient la femme entre eux.

« On se reverra, Commissaire. » Lança-t-elle, avant de disparaître.

Il l'ignora et s'arrêta devant le jeune agent.

« Julien, vous pouvez rentrer vous reposer, je prends le relais auprès de Mademoiselle Avril. »

« Bien, Commissaire. »

Alice dormait quand il pénétra dans la chambre. Il régla la veilleuse sur le minimum, enleva sa veste et s'installa dans le fauteuil. Pendant quelques secondes, il observa le visage paisible d'Avril dans le sommeil. Malgré la fatigue, malgré la tension nerveuse, il se mit à réfléchir et une théorie ne tarda pas à germer dans son esprit…

oooOOOooo

Alice était aux prises avec de grands rideaux opaques qu'elle écartait inlassablement en marchant… Plus elle avançait, plus les rideaux sombres se dressaient devant elle en ondulant sous l'effet d'un vent qu'elle ne sentait bizarrement pas. Désorientée, elle s'arrêta et tourna sur elle-même pour trouver un passage, mais elle ne vit rien d'autre que cette masse de tissus qui s'agitaient en tous sens. Elle leva la tête vers le ciel. Il faisait si sombre au dessus d'elle qu'elle ne voyait pas d'où les colonnes tombaient. Il n'y avait pas de son, aucun bruit, mis à part celui de sa respiration. Elle appela à l'aide et sa voix lui parut étonnamment assourdie. N'ayant d'autre choix que d'avancer, elle reprit sa marche en avant dans l'inconnu, jusqu'à ce qu'elle aperçoive une silhouette sur sa droite. Immédiatement, elle obliqua et se dirigea vers elle. En vain, il n'y avait personne, elle avait dû rêver…

Elle reprit son chemin, avançant sans savoir réellement ce qu'elle cherchait, une sortie ou une autre personne… Lorsque le phénomène se reproduisit… Et cette fois, elle crut voir Laurence…

Elle appela le commissaire et pressa le pas dans sa direction. Elle marcha, marcha, écartant toujours ces rideaux. Alors qu'elle allait s'arrêter, dépitée, elle revit la haute silhouette du policier, et l'appela encore plus fort, mais l'ombre fugitive disparut… Un sentiment d'angoisse la submergea et elle se mit à courir vers lui en criant son nom… Les rideaux s'agitèrent encore davantage, et bientôt Alice se retrouva prisonnière des tissus qui s'enroulaient autour de son corps frêle, les franges la retenant comme s'il s'agissait de griffes, la serrant de plus en plus étroitement… L'angoisse atteignit des sommets et elle se mit à appeler à l'aide de façon déchirante, mais sa voix était couverte… Les rideaux l'étouffaient...

 _« Avril… Avril... Bon Dieu ! Avril, réveillez-vous ! »_

Alice ouvrit les yeux en criant et en pleurant. Elle ne prit pas conscience tout de suite qu'elle était réveillée et continua à scander frénétiquement le nom de Laurence. La lumière jaillit en l'éblouissant soudainement, la faisant cligner des yeux violemment...

« Avril, ça va ? »

La voix de Laurence… Il était là, près d'elle... Désorientée, elle se jeta dans ses bras en éprouvant un soulagement sans précédent et en sanglotant.

Laurence faillit être déséquilibré, tellement elle le serrait avec force. Avril avait vraiment dû vraiment avoir peur.

« Ça va ? »

Alice secoua la tête négativement contre son cou et refusa de le lâcher quand il fit mine de reculer. Il resta donc comme ça, indécis sur ce qu'il convenait de faire, supportant le poids d'Avril suspendue à son cou.

Très vite, son dos déjà malmené quelques jours auparavant par ses acrobaties, se rappela à son souvenir. Il serra les dents avant de finalement lui dire sur un ton moins engageant :

« Avril, il va être temps de vous reprendre, ce n'était qu'un cauchemar… »

Comme elle ne répondait pas, il insista :

« Désolé, mais c'est une question de vie ou de mort pour mon dos… »

Et il la détacha sans ménagement. En la regardant, il en oublia immédiatement ses propres douleurs, pour ne plus voir que celles de la jeune femme. Les yeux rougis par les pleurs, le visage exprimant une détresse incommensurable, Avril était l'image même du désespoir et de la souffrance… Bouleversé malgré lui, il ravala son envie de la secouer...

« Oh, Alice… » Dit-il doucement.

Sans la quitter des yeux, il posa sa main sur la joue de la jeune femme et son visage exprima une telle empathie qu'elle eut un choc. Les masques étaient tombés… Il était vraiment là pour elle…

« Laurence ? » Murmura t elle.

À quel besoin répondit-il à cet instant en l'entendant prononcer son nom sur un ton aussi incertain ? Le policier aurait bien été en peine d'apporter une réponse à cette question, si ce n'est qu'il sentait obscurément qu'Avril avait besoin d'être rassurée.

Lentement, Laurence se pencha en avant et effleura les lèvres d'Alice, comme s'il testait dans un premier temps la réaction de la jeune femme. Méthodiquement, il se mit à explorer leur douceur en prenant son temps, générant cette sensation électrique singulière qui enflammait les sens et appelait d'autres baisers... Le souffle tremblant, Alice accepta ses caresses velours et y répondit avec la même retenue empreinte d'un désir nouveau.

Encouragé, il s'enhardit, insista davantage, et Alice, vaincue, rendit les armes. Elle ne put retenir un gémissement quand leurs langues se mêlèrent et exécutèrent un tendre ballet affolant. Pas un seul homme ne l'avait déjà embrassée de cette façon à la fois douce et impérieuse, en prenant, tout en donnant. A ce son, Laurence sembla retrouver ses sens et rompit brutalement l'enchantement en se reculant, le souffle légèrement court. Désorientée, Alice ouvrit les yeux pour le dévisager avec surprise.

Elle eut le temps de voir la même confusion teintée de désir et de regrets dans ses yeux, juste avant qu'il se reprenne et détourne le regard, gêné.

« Pardon... je n'aurai pas dû... » Il se racla bruyamment la gorge, troublé. « … Abuser de la situation dans ces conditions n'est pas convenable… »

Encore émue par l'intensité de leurs baisers, Alice secoua immédiatement la tête en baissant les yeux à son tour.

« Non !... » Elle eut un petit sourire embarrassé et rougit. « … Merci, ça m'a fait du bien… »

Laurence lui jeta un coup d'œil perplexe, puis se leva pour mettre de la distance entre elle et lui. Plus perturbé par son geste qu'il n'aurait voulu l'admettre, il ne se faisait plus confiance quand il était proche d'elle.

« Je… euh… J'ai réfléchi… pendant que vous dormiez... Et j'ai pris ma décision. Quand toute cette histoire sera terminée, je ne retournerai pas à Paris. »

« Vous ne reviendrez pas dans les Services Secrets ? »

« Non. »

Alice hocha la tête et eut un grand sourire, parce que ça voulait dire qu'il resterait et que tout redeviendrait comme avant…

« Vous devriez vous rendormir maintenant… Je vais rester à veiller sur vous. »

« Je n'ai plus sommeil. »

« Ce sont ces cauchemars ? » Demanda-t-il en hésitant. « … Ceux dans lesquels vous m'appelez ? »

Elle hocha la tête

« C'est horrible… Je vous cherche, mais vous n'êtes pas là… C'est pas de votre faute, hein !… Marlène m'a dit que vous aviez remué le ciel et la terre pour me retrouver. »

« Si j'avais pu... »

« C'est pas vous, c'est moi... » Elle baissa les yeux. « … Si j'avais réfléchi plutôt que de me jeter dans un piège, les yeux fermés… »

Il secoua la tête et eut un petit rire amer.

« Ça, c'est bien vrai. Ce n'était pas le moment d'agir en franc-tireur. Alice, ces gens sont prêts à tout pour venger la mort de leur camarade. Qu'est-ce que Stolz cherchait à savoir ? »

« Stolz ? »

« L'homme qui vous a agressée et retenue prisonnière. »

Il sortit la photo de son tortionnaire. Alice la prit et fronça les sourcils.

« Ce n'est pas l'homme qui m'a torturé… »

« Quoi ? »

« Je ne connais pas ce type. Ce n'est pas lui qui m'a attaquée… »

« Vous êtes sûre ? Stolz est un caméléon. Il sait se grimer jusqu'à prendre les identités d'autres personnes… »

« Le type qui m'a enlevée, a la peau vérolée et des yeux qui louchent légèrement. Ça ne se maquille pas ce genre de choses ! Je l'ai suffisamment vu de près pour savoir à quoi il ressemble ! Je vous dis que ce n'est pas cet homme ! »

Laurence savait qu'Alice était observatrice. Il pouvait lui faire confiance sur ce point. Il fronça les sourcils et réfléchit.

« Vous avez vu le visage de votre tortionnaire et vous vous en êtes sortie... Ça expliquerait pourquoi on a voulu vous faire disparaître. Votre agresseur, vous pourriez faire de lui un portrait robot ? »

« Oui. Je ne suis pas prête de l'oublier… »

« D'abord Jouve et puis ce type mystérieux… En apparence, ils n'ont aucun lien avec les Quatre… C'est comme si… »

« Comme quoi ? »

Laurence inspira profondément, soudain soucieux.

« Rien... A cause de moi, les Quatre vont s'en prendre à vous, ainsi qu'à Marlène. Je vais faire doubler la surveillance. Je veux que vous soyez prudente et que vous me signaliez tout ce qui sort de l'ordinaire, c'est compris ? Plus d'initiatives malheureuses, d'accord ? »

Alice se tut et demanda d'une petite voix :

« Ils sont dangereux comment ? »

« Vous pouvez les comparer à la peste bubonique... »

« Et c'est sensé me rassurer ? » Avril leva les sourcils. « Cette femme que vous avez arrêtée ? Elle travaille pour eux ? »

« Je n'en suis plus si sûr maintenant. »

« Pour qui, alors ? »

« C'est ça que je vais creuser. »

Il retourna s'asseoir dans la pénombre, après avoir baissé la veilleuse.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle vous a dit ? »

« Dormez, Avril. Vous en avez plus besoin que moi. »

« Ah, c'est vrai… J'oubliais que vous ne dormiez jamais. »

« Vous oubliez aussi que j'ai besoin de silence pour réfléchir ! »

Vexée, la jeune femme s'allongea, chercha sa position, puis ne bougea plus. Pendant quelques minutes, ce fut le silence entre eux. Sauf qu'Alice ne parvenait pas à fermer les yeux. Et si ses cauchemars revenaient encore ?... Elle frissonna involontairement et remua en enfonçant sa tête dans l'oreiller. Elle était tellement tendue…

N'y tenant plus au bout d'un moment, elle osa lui demander sans le regarder…

« Laurence ? »

Seul un soupir lui répondit.

« J'arrive pas à dormir. Vous voudriez pas venir à côté de moi ? »

« A côté de vous ? » Demanda-t-il, surpris.

« Oui, pour… pour me tenir dans vos bras... »

« Avril, vous n'êtes plus un bébé… »

Il y eut un silence. Alice continua à regarder le mur devant elle en sentant l'angoisse monter en elle. C'était incontrôlable… Elle se mit à trembler des pieds à la tête. De plus en plus violemment. Elle serra les dents...

« S'il… S'il-vous-plaît... »

Peut-être perçut-il son anxiété ? Toujours est-il qu'elle entendit grincer le fauteuil derrière elle, puis sentit le poids d'un corps qui se couchait derrière elle. Elle lui fit un peu de place, puis il passa un bras autour de sa taille et lui prit la main, qu'elle serra, reconnaissante.

« Merci. »

« Dormez maintenant. »

Alice ferma les yeux et se calma peu à peu, rassurée par sa présence. Elle ne tarda pas à se laisser glisser dans les bras de Morphée...

Laurence entendit sa respiration régulière et sut qu'Avril était enfin endormie. Il respira le parfum de ses cheveux fraîchement lavé et sentit une vague d'affection inconditionnelle pour cette tête de mule l'envahir. Et il dut convenir qu'il y avait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas senti aussi bien en tenant une femme dans ses bras...

Sournoisement, le sommeil le prit à son tour sans qu'il s'en aperçoive...

 _A suivre…_

 _Et voilà, c'est reparti pour un tour ! Compte tenu du temps de la dernière parution en décembre, je vous conseille de relire les précédents chapitres pour retrouver le fil. De nouveaux rebondissements vous attendent dans le prochain opus. Merci pour vos commentaires et votre fidélité…_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7**

L'agent de police qui accompagnait Isabelle Vernay la fit brutalement asseoir sur la chaise devant Laurence et attendit un signe de son supérieur pour lui enlever les menottes. Le commissaire se contenta de dévisager l'agresseur d'Alice sans rien trahir et cette dernière lui retourna un regard empli de défi, après avoir remis en place sa mèche de cheveux rebelle.

C'était un duel de volontés depuis l'issue de leur premier entretien. Laurence savait qu'il avait les cartes en main et que le temps jouait contre elle. D'ailleurs, c'était Vernay qui avait demandé à voir le patient commissaire. Il l'avait donc extraite de sa cellule et attendait de voir ce qu'elle allait lui proposer.

Mal à l'aise devant la détermination farouche affichée par Laurence, Vernay finit par baisser les yeux. D'un geste, le commissaire congédia le policier qui se mit au garde-à-vous derrière la femme à quelques mètres de là. Marlène avait été priée de sortir, Laurence ne voulant prendre aucun risque inutile avec cette criminelle particulièrement dangereuse.

« Alors, Mademoiselle Vernay, auriez-vous réfléchi à ma proposition ? »

« Je souhaiterai en discuter si vous le permettez. »

« Je vous écoute. »

« D'abord, je voudrais être sûre que vous ne me livrerez pas à la Sécurité du Territoire. Je sais ce qu'ils font à des personnes comme moi... Je veux être considérée comme une prisonnière de droit commun et obtenir un procès équitable. Je veux votre parole que… »

« Vous n'êtes pas en mesure d'exiger quoi que ce soit… » L'interrompit sèchement Laurence. « … Selon la valeur des informations que vous me livrerez, j'agirai en conséquence et vous déférerai éventuellement devant le juge d'instruction, sans passer par la case procureur… Vous savez ce que cela signifie dans votre cas ? Vous aurez droit à un avocat pour vous défendre et il se peut que vous sauviez votre tête devant un jury… Tout ceci vous l'obtiendrez à une condition : me dire la vérité. Si vous ne jouez pas franc-jeu, je vous livrerai à la D.S.T. sans aucun remords… C'est bien compris ? »

La femme ne répondit rien.

« C'est compris ? » Répéta Laurence distinctement.

« Oui. » Lâcha-t-elle finalement du bout des lèvres, après avoir ravalé sa fierté.

Laurence la fit encore patienter quelques secondes en silence sans la quitter des yeux. Il alluma son enregistreur et l'interrogatoire commença.

« Très bien… Comment vous appelez-vous ? »

« Isabelle Vernay. »

« Quel est votre vrai nom ? »

« Isabelle Vernay. »

Laurence secoua la tête, mécontent.

« Tss-tss…Nous partons vraiment sur de mauvaises bases… »

La femme soutint le regard du policier sans ciller et lui dit :

« Si vous voulez ma confiance, à vous de la mériter... Posez-moi les bonnes questions et je vous répondrai. »

Laurence ouvrit le tiroir de son bureau et étala quatre photos devant lui.

« Est-ce que vous connaissez ces hommes ? »

La femme les observa tour à tour et secoua la tête.

« Non. Aucun ne me parle. »

« Regardez-les bien, encore une fois. »

Vernay baissa les yeux sur les photos à contrecœur, puis dévisagea à nouveau Laurence.

« Désolée, c'est toujours non. »

« Vous mentez. »

Laurence sortit une autre photo en noir et blanc, prise à l'insu des deux protagonistes présents sur le cliché. On y voyait un homme – l'un des Quatre qu'il lui avait présenté - et une femme - Vernay - en pleine conversation à la terrasse d'un café. Il avança la photo de l'homme devant la suspecte.

« Alors ? Vous niez encore connaître Gregori Dimitrov ? »

La femme perdit un peu de sa superbe mais refusa de se laisser démonter.

« Ce n'est pas sous ce nom que cette personne s'est présentée à moi… »

« Pourtant, vous avez l'air proches tous les deux… »

Et il sortit une nouvelle photo, où cette fois, l'homme tenait la main de Vernay et se penchait vers elle en un mouvement qui trahissait une intimité certaine entre eux. Elle semblait l'écouter attentivement.

« Quels sont vos rapports avec Dimitrov ? »

« Je n'ai pas de relation avec cet homme. Je ne le connais pas. Il m'a abordé, puis il a commencé à me faire du plat. Notre conversation n'a duré que cinq minutes, je suis partie à cause de son insistance. »

« Cinq minutes, hein ? »

Laurence sortit un nouveau cliché. Cette fois, la photo était prise devant l'entrée d'un palace parisien. Dimitrov tenait par la taille Vernay, reconnaissable malgré un foulard sur ses cheveux et des lunettes noires, et hélait un taxi.

« Je dois continuer ou vous allez encore me délivrer une fable à votre sauce, Mademoiselle _Spencer_ ?... » Demanda avec sarcasme le commissaire. « … C'est bien votre vrai nom, n'est-ce pas ? »

La femme ne trahit aucune émotion mais l'observa avec attention. Laurence sut qu'il avait fait mouche cette fois.

« Hélène Spencer, dite _la Veuve Noire_ , et je passerai sous silence le nombre impressionnant d'alias que vous portez… Dites-moi, qu'est-ce qui pousse une femme à devenir une tueuse à gages professionnelle ? Et ne me dites pas que vous vouliez marcher sur les traces peu glorieuses de feu votre père, _l'Américain_... »

La femme se mordit la lèvre inférieure mais releva la tête pour le regarder bien en face.

« Vous avez bien fait votre travail d'enquêteur, Commissaire, mais ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez…»

« Expliquez-moi alors, l'esprit criminel et la génétique me fascinent, je ne demande qu'à comprendre. »

Hélène Spencer hésita et parut se troubler.

« Dimitrov va la tuer si je vous dis quoi que ce soit… »

« Il va tuer qui ? »

Spencer se tut. Laurence commença à s'impatienter et répéta distinctement sa question en faisant taire la peur que cette affirmation faisait naître si elle parlait d'Avril…

« _Qui_ va-t-il tuer ? »

La femme détourna le regard vers la fenêtre mais Laurence eut le temps d'apercevoir des larmes qu'elle essayait de ravaler. Elle déglutit et continua à se murer dans le silence.

« Je ne peux pas vous aider si vous ne me dites rien. »

« Vous ne pouvez rien pour moi… » Répondit-elle en tournant la tête à nouveau vers lui, une rage nouvelle brillant dans son regard. « … Et Dimitrov vous tuera aussi. »

Pour la première fois, Laurence comprit que la femme était désespérée face à un choix qui ne dépendait plus d'elle, puisqu'elle était impuissante à agir. Elle avait peur, mais ne craignait pas pour sa vie, plutôt pour celle de quelqu'un d'autre. Le policier opta pour un changement de stratégie et se radoucit.

« Spencer, il n'y a personne au monde qui connaît mieux cet homme que moi... » Dit-il en pointant du doigt la photo de Dimitrov. « … Je l'ai pourchassé pendant des mois, échouant à chaque fois d'un rien, parce qu'il me manquait toujours la dernière pièce du puzzle… Cette information, vous pouvez me la donner aujourd'hui… Dimitrov est affaibli. Il a perdu deux de ses principaux associés. Je peux le poursuivre et le faire tomber… Grâce à vous, je peux l'arrêter et l'empêcher de nuire définitivement… Il ne sera plus cet ombre insaisissable et je sauverai la personne au travers de laquelle il vous fait chanter… »

Hélène Spencer tressaillit à ces paroles. Elle se mouilla les lèvres et parut perdue.

« Qui est-ce ? » Demanda doucement Laurence à nouveau.

Un nouveau silence où elle sembla peser le pour et le contre. A contrecœur, elle lâcha enfin :

« Ma fille. »

Laurence se figea. Voilà qui expliquait la réaction fuyante de Spencer et son refus de collaborer.

« Quel âge a-t-elle ? »

« Seulement sept ans… »

 _Une enfant…_ Laurence soupira. Hélène Spencer baissa la tête et le policier lui laissa quelques secondes pour se ressaisir.

« Il l'a enlevée alors que je l'avais confiée à un proche… Pour Sophie, j'étais prête à tout abandonner, à refaire ma vie pour lui éviter de vivre ce que j'ai vécu, voir mon père entraîné vers l'enfer… »

« Ce sont les actes de _l'Américain_ qui ont causé sa perte. ».

« Non, vous ne savez rien ! C'était peut-être un tueur impitoyable, mais il a toujours été un bon père avec moi. Je l'aimais et il m'aimait… Un jour, des hommes se sont servis de moi pour lui forcer la main. Il a fait ce qu'ils ont demandé, puis ils l'ont tué quand il a refusé. Je les ai pourchassés un à un et je leur ai faits payer ce qu'ils nous ont fait subir... Je ne regrette rien. »

Le feu qui brûlait dans le regard de Spencer en attestait. Laurence la considéra quelques secondes en silence. Ainsi, l'histoire se reproduisait, mais il n'était pas là pour s'en émouvoir… Chacun traçait son chemin, chacun avait son destin en main et le pouvoir de le changer. Il reprit :

« Qu'est-ce que Dimitrov vous a demandé de faire en échange de votre fille ? »

« J'ai séduit un homme politique britannique il y a quelques mois. J'étais chargé de lui soutirer des informations… Quand Dimitrov a obtenu ce qu'il voulait, j'ai cru que ce salaud me rendrait Sophie… Il n'en a rien fait. »

« Et il continue son odieux chantage… »

« Oui... »

« C'est lui qui vous a demandé de tuer Avril ? »

« Non. »

Laurence fronça les sourcils et inclina la tête sur le côté.

« Vous êtes en train de me dire que vous avez été engagée par quelqu'un d'autre que Dimitrov ? »

« Oui. Cet individu savait ce que j'avais fait avec le parlementaire Britannique. Comment ? Je l'ignore, mais il n'a même pas eu besoin de me menacer… Il m'a simplement dit qu'il m'aiderait à récupérer Sophie quand j'aurai fait ce que j'avais à faire… Je lui ai demandé s'il savait où se trouvait ma fille, comment il comptait procéder, mais il m'a dit que je n'avais pas à m'en inquiéter, que tout était prévu et que je devais me concentrer sur ma mission et tuer la journaliste… »

A ces paroles, Laurence sentit à nouveau le doute l'envahir. Cette façon de faire, ces méthodes pointaient vers une seule et même personne, vers ce _vieil ami_ qui manipulait les êtres à sa guise tel un marionnettiste en tirant les ficelles dans l'ombre… _Félix Blanc-Gonnet_ …

La manipulation était une arme que Félix maîtrisait à merveille. Laurence sentit monter en lui une vague de colère. Cela expliquait beaucoup de choses, notamment l'intérêt soudain du Directeur du Contre-espionnage pour Avril, afin de pouvoir faire pression sur lui et l'obliger à revenir pour faire le sale travail à sa place. Félix voulait à tout prix faire tomber les Quatre, même si cela impliquait de mettre en danger la vie de personnes innocentes, Avril et Sophie notamment... Le policier se força au calme et reprit le fil de l'interrogatoire.

« Racontez-moi comment il vous a contacté. »

Spencer marqua un silence avant de répondre.

« Ça s'est fait par téléphone. L'homme m'a donné rendez-vous dans un parc. Je devais l'attendre sur un banc. Au bout d'une demi-heure, un individu est venu me rejoindre et s'est assis en me tournant le dos. Il m'a donné les instructions à voix basse, puis il est reparti comme il est venu en me laissant une mallette remplie d'argent et des papiers d'identité. »

« Vous avez vu son visage ? »

« Pour ma sécurité, j'évite toujours de regarder le visage de mes employeurs ou de leurs hommes de main quand ils ne souhaitent pas se faire connaître. »

« Auriez-vous remarqué quelque chose qui sortait de l'ordinaire chez l'homme avec qui vous avez discuté ? »

« Non, il parlait calmement d'une voix grave, sans accent étranger. »

« Vous avez observé sa silhouette tout de même quand il est parti ? »

Spencer hésita.

« Il était grand, à peu près votre taille, mais en plus massif… Il m'a fait penser à un lutteur. »

« Un lutteur ? »

« Il avait un cou large comme celui d'un taureau, rentré dans les épaules. »

Laurence nota mentalement ce détail, puis sortit le portrait robot qu'avait fait Alice et le lui montra.

« Connaissez-vous cet individu ? »

Spencer observa le dessin au crayon.

« Jamais vu. »

« Vous êtes sûre ? »

« Oui. »

Laurence la considéra en silence. Spencer reprit :

« Je vous dis la vérité. Pourquoi mentirais-je, maintenant que vous connaissez le lien qui me lie à Dimitrov ? » La femme eut un regard désespéré. « Il va apprendre mon arrestation et ce que j'ai fait. Il va penser que je l'ai doublé et il va tuer Sophie… »

Spencer détourna à nouveau le regard douloureusement.

« Je vous en prie, commissaire, aidez-moi… Sauvez Sophie. C'est la seule chose que je vous demande… Le reste n'a aucune importance… Livrez-moi à vos services secrets si vous le souhaitez, ça m'est égal. »

Oh non, il n'était pas question qu'il le fasse à présent. C'était courir le risque de faire disparaître Spencer et la preuve de l'implication de Félix dans toute cette histoire. La procédure judiciaire suivrait son cours, même si le Directeur du Contre-Espionnage essaierait de l'enrayer. Laurence regarda Spencer gravement, toute velléité à son encontre envolée.

« Racontez-moi tout ce que vous savez à propos de Dimitrov... »

oooOOOooo

« Voilà tout ce que j'ai réuni sur lui depuis une dizaine d'années… »

L'homme au porte-cigarette prit silencieusement l'épais dossier que lui tendait son homme de main.

« Faites-moi un résumé, Mathis. »

« Quand Laurence a quitté la D.S.T, il est entré à la police judiciaire, comme de nombreux résistants à cette époque. Interrogé sur son passé, il s'en est apparemment inventé un à Londres et est devenu un homme de l'ombre, parfaitement cohérent, parfaitement invisible... A part quelques collègues fouineurs, personne ne l'a jamais remis en cause. »

« Les Britanniques sont réputés pour construire de vrais petits bijoux d'identités avec témoignages et relations à l'appui. C'est imparable et incontrôlable. Quoi d'autre ? »

« Sur le plan professionnel, il n'y a rien à dire, c'est un enquêteur criminel exceptionnel, avec des méthodes particulières et efficaces. Il parvient presque toujours à découvrir la vérité. Beaucoup le considèrent même comme le meilleur flic de France… Pourtant, malgré des états de services irréprochables, il avait une réputation sulfureuse à Paris... »

« Tiens donc... »

« Liens troubles avec le Milieu, jeu, alcool, sexe… Quelqu'un de peu fréquentable. »

L'homme se mit à rire.

« Mathis, pourquoi croyez-vous qu'un individu avec ce passé se ferait remarquer de la sorte ? »

« Je ne sais pas, Monsieur, mais comme vous pouvez le voir, c'est un malin... Soupçonné, jamais pris... »

« Vous ne le connaissez pas comme je le connais. Cette réputation de franc-tireur, je vous assure, c'est du vent, un écran de fumée destiné à détourner l'attention des véritables enjeux… Et c'est pour cette raison que je l'admire. Il a pris des risques à agir ainsi, mais pas autant que si son passé dans la Wehrmacht avait été révélé au grand jour… »

« Pourtant, ses frasques lui ont coûté cher... Il a été muté à Lille après une procédure disciplinaire en interne, soi-disant pour des problèmes avec sa hiérarchie, parce qu'il ne supportait pas l'autorité... »

« Vraiment ? »

« En réalité, il a couché avec la femme du Garde des Sceaux. »

L'homme eut à nouveau un rire.

« Laurence a toujours eu un faible pour les femmes, c'est sans doute ce qui le perdra... Et on comprend mieux pourquoi il est un héros bien encombrant dont aucun responsable politique ne veut entendre parler… »

« Depuis qu'il est à Lille, il semble avoir mis tout ça derrière lui et se contenter de ce qu'il a sous la main. »

« Vous croyez ? » Demanda l'homme en tirant sur sa cigarette avec un sourire moqueur. « Un homme de sa trempe ? Je ne serai pas surpris qu'il enchaîne les aventures comme certains enfilent les perles… Des attaches ? »

Le dénommé Mathis haussa les épaules.

« Non… Si je puis me permettre, Monsieur, pourquoi vous intéresse-t-il tant ? »

« Parce que Laurence est ce qu'on appelle un caméléon, Mathis. »

« Un caméléon ? »

« Tout comme l'animal du même nom, il s'adapte et se confond parfaitement à son environnement. Et je ne parle pas de changements physiques, mineurs dans son cas, c'est un comportement différent selon l'identité qu'il endosse, comme s'il y avait en lui deux personnes différentes. Ce que vous voyez de lui n'est qu'une facette d'un ensemble de personnalités… »

« C'est possible ? »

« Il est intelligent, reste froid, maître de lui, méthodique. C'est parfaitement contrôlé. » L'homme fit une pause. « …. C'est pourquoi les meurtres de nos deux camarades ne lui ressemblent pas. »

« Il est pourtant responsable de la mort de Stolz. »

« Anton a agi stupidement sans m'en parler. Il a été attiré dans un piège, mais pas par Laurence. Andrea a dit que son mari avait reçu un appel et qu'il était parti juste ensuite. Il lui aurait simplement glissé qu'il allait faire la lumière sur l'assassinat de Jäger et châtier le responsable... Il parlait de notre policier. »

« Mais alors ça voudrait dire que... ? »

« … Que quelqu'un a intérêt à dresser Laurence contre nous... »

« La DST serait derrière tout ça ? »

« Félix Blanc Gonnet et le gouvernement français ont juré notre perte. Le Directeur du contre espionnage est un joueur d'échec patient. Il est prêt à sacrifier une pièce pour remporter la partie… Seulement, le Fou est incontrôlable, c'est un loup solitaire... A moins que… »

L'homme s'interrompit et se mit à réfléchir. Mathis attendit patiemment que son maître exprime le fond de sa pensée.

« La petite journaliste qui travaille avec Laurence, c'est elle qu'il cherchait, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui. »

« Vous ne m'avez pas dit que Blanc Gonnet tournait aussi autour d'elle ? »

« Si, Monsieur. »

« Creusez ça. Si Félix a trouvé un moyen de pression sur Laurence, alors nous pouvons aussi exploiter cette faiblesse. »

« Bien, Monsieur. »

« Laurence doit sentir qu'on le manipule et qu'on menace ce qu'il a construit au fil des années…»

L'homme tira pensivement sur sa cigarette et reprit :

« Je veux voir jusqu'où la bête traquée est prête à aller... S'il cherche à prendre contact avec moi, ne lui facilitons pas la tâche. »

« Une mise à l'épreuve ? »

« Prévenez Maxim Honkov, nous allons avoir besoin de toute son expertise. »

oooOOOooo

L'homme était mécontent. Tous les plans qu'il avait minutieusement échafaudés jusqu'à présent s'écroulaient à cause de l'individu dont il avait juré la perte. Mais ce n'était que partie remise. Laurence ne devait son salut qu'à un concours de circonstances exceptionnelles. Bientôt, le policier tomberait dans le piège mortel qu'il lui destinait, et cette fois, il n'allait pas pouvoir s'en sortir. C'était écrit.

Dans un premier temps, il devait minutieusement effacer toutes les preuves de son implication. Avec la même patience qui l'animait depuis des années, il tisserait à nouveau sa toile et poursuivrait son œuvre vengeresse...

L'homme jeta un regard indifférent vers le cadavre à ses pieds et quitta la maison en relevant le col de sa grande cape pour ne pas être remarqué. Il était sûr que personne ne constaterait la disparition de sa victime avant quelques jours, mais il valait mieux ne pas prendre de risques. Quelques rues plus loin, il réajusta son masque et se mêla rapidement à la foule du carnaval. Il disparut, anonyme parmi les anonymes.

 _A suivre…_

 _Et le mystère s'épaissit autour de notre protagoniste... Je vous mitonne une histoire aux petits oignons, alors n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos commentaires et de vos suppositions quant à l'énigme… Qui manipule qui ? Qui en veut Laurence ? Bon week-end._


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8**

« Alice, tu es sûre que tu devrais reprendre le boulot ? » Demanda le rédacteur en chef, inquiet devant la mine affreuse et l'apparence pour le moins hirsute de sa journaliste.

Avril arpenta le petit bureau de son chef de long en large, impatiente d'en découdre avec de nouvelles affaires. Elle avait besoin de se changer les idées et en avait assez de se morfondre sur elle-même en tournant en rond dans sa chambre d'hôpital.

« J'en ai marre de me faire chouchouter, Jourdeuil ! Si je ne m'occupe pas l'esprit, je vais péter un câble ! De toute façon, j'ai pas le choix non plus ! Faut bien que je mange ! »

« Et lui, là ?... » Demanda-t-il en indiquant de la tête un agent en faction devant le bureau. « … Il va rester ici longtemps ? »

« C'est pour ma protection. »

« J'aime pas ça, Alice... Un flic dans un journal, ça fait mauvais genre. »

« Te plains pas, tu l'as pas en permanence sur le dos !... » Avril soupira. « … J'en ai déjà marre qu'il me suive comme un toutou depuis ce matin ! »

Jourdeuil parut mal à l'aise. Il ne voulait pas froisser la susceptible Avril, mais elle ne pouvait décemment pas sortir dehors avec la tête qu'elle avait. A part se déguiser en fiancée de Frankenstein pour couvrir le carnaval de Lille, Alice allait faire peur aux gens qu'elle allait interviewer...

« Bon, écoute, je préfère que tu ailles sur le terrain plus tard... J'ai du travail de fond à te donner, des recherches à faire pour… » Le rédacteur en chef s'interrompit quand il vit la silhouette de Laurence approcher. « … Et merde, il manquait plus que lui… »

Alice se retourna alors que Laurence signalait poliment sa présence à l'entrée. Soudain enjouée, elle ne put s'empêcher de lui lancer un sourire éclatant, mais cela passa totalement au dessus de la tête des mauvais jours du policier, visiblement tendu.

« Déjà au travail, Avril ? » Demanda-t-il en guise de salutations.

« Être allongée dans un lit ne va pas me permettre de gagner ma croûte, et par ailleurs, je me sens parfaitem… »

« … On peut aller parler ailleurs ? » L'interrompit-il sans vraiment l'avoir écoutée.

Le policier jeta un regard neutre vers Jourdeuil, qui se sentait toujours de trop quand ces deux-là étaient ensemble. L'impression fut encore plus vive cette fois, et le rédacteur en chef passa suspicieusement de l'un à l'autre en essayant de comprendre le lien qui s'était tissé entre eux.

« … Parfaitement bien… Merci, et vous, ça va ? » Termina Alice, soudain alerte en sentant que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Laurence conserva son air revêche et préoccupé, sans toutefois exprimer oralement son impatience coutumière. Intriguée, Alice n'insista pas et lui fit un signe en le précédant vers les archives.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Demanda-t-elle après avoir fermé la porte derrière lui.

« Vous ne devez plus avoir aucun contact avec Félix Blanc-Gonnet. »

« Et pourquoi ? »

« Je le soupçonne de ne pas tout me dire sur les Quatre... Il est en train de jouer une partie majeure contre eux, dont les enjeux me dépassent pour l'instant. Et je n'aime pas ça. »

Avril eut un geste d'impatience.

« Mais Laurence, ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure qu'il veut vous utiliser ! N'allez pas me dire que vous n'aviez rien remarqué ? »

« Je m'en moquais tant qu'il ne s'agissait que de moi, mais quand la menace plane sur vous ou sur Marlène, je ne peux plus l'ignorer... Avril, Félix s'est servi de vous de la façon la plus abjecte qui soit. »

Alice l'observa attentivement quelques secondes. Grave, inquiet, le commissaire lui présentait un aspect de lui-même plutôt rare et ça l'interpellait.

« Il a visiblement réussi à vous ébranler, sinon vous ne seriez pas là pour me mettre en garde. »

« Dans ce jeu mortel, il y a des personnes prêtes à tout pour atteindre leurs objectifs, quitte à sacrifier des innocents. Félix ne serait pas le Directeur du Contre-Espionnage s'il ne faisait pas quelques petits arrangements... Croyez-moi sur parole : avec lui, la fin justifie les moyens… Méfiez-vous de lui, Avril. »

Effleurée par le doute, la rousse commença à comprendre où il voulait en venir.

« Vous n'êtes pas en train de me dire que ce serait lui qui serait derrière mon enlèvement et… et qui a ordonné de me... ? »

Alice fut incapable de prononcer les derniers mots et déglutit comme si elle avait du sable dans la bouche. Laurence mit les mains dans ses poches et l'observa, clairement inquiet.

« C'est une possibilité, mais je n'ai aucune preuve pour l'instant. »

Alice le considéra quelques secondes en silence et croisa les bras, dans un geste machinal de protection.

« Vous allez en trouver... » Affirma-t-elle avec une conviction qui trahissait la confiance qu'elle lui portait.

« Pour ça, il faut que je retrouve l'homme que vous m'avez décrit. »

« Comment vous allez faire ? »

« Dites à Jourdeuil de publier son portrait-robot demain avec un appel à témoins. Il y aura forcément des personnes qui le reconnaîtront ou l'auront croisé et qui appelleront le commissariat pour nous livrer des infos. »

Laurence nota qu'Alice prit le portrait de son tortionnaire avec réticence. Un élan de sympathie le submergea et il fit inconsciemment un pas dans sa direction. Avec détermination, le policier se reprit immédiatement.

« J'ai également mis sur le coup mes informateurs... » Continua-t-il en se forçant à ne pas bouger. « ... J'espère rapidement avoir des retours... Et puis, j'ai trouvé ça en relisant le journal de Jouve. »

Il sortit de sa poche un bout de papier sur lequel il avait griffonné des chiffres. Elle s'approcha de lui pour lire.

« C'est quoi ? Un numéro de téléphone ? »

« Oui. J'ai appelé mais n'ai obtenu aucune réponse. On doit me fournir l'adresse à laquelle il correspond. »

« Vous croyez que c'est une piste ? »

« Possible. Ça ne coûte rien de l'explorer. On verra ce qu'il en ressort. »

Alice soupira bruyamment.

« Et ça a donné quoi l'interrogatoire de Vernay ? »

« Plus de questions que de réponses malheureusement... Je vous en dirais davantage quand j'aurai démêlé des éléments qui me semblent contradictoires. »

Sur un dernier hochement de tête silencieux, Laurence s'apprêta à partir. Mue par un pressentiment, Avril posa la main sur son bras pour le retenir encore un peu.

« Laurence ? »

« Oui ? »

« Faites attention à vous, d'accord ? »

L'espace de quelques secondes, la lueur ironique habituelle illumina le regard de Laurence et elle retrouva le policier sarcastique.

« On s'inquiète pour l'odieux commissaire qui vous rend la vie impossible, Avril ? »

« Non, pour l'ami qui m'a sauvé la vie... Soyez prudent. »

Avec un bref sourire tendu, Laurence serra doucement la main d'Alice dans la sienne pour la rassurer. Comme bien souvent désormais, ils se dévisagèrent intensément, le cœur au bord des lèvres mais n'osèrent pas trahir le fond de leurs pensées secrètes. Finalement, Laurence quitta la pièce, laissant Alice plus perplexe que jamais.

oooOOOooo

Après une journée d'investigations qui n'avaient fait qu'exacerber ses frustrations par sa stérilité, Laurence rentra chez lui. Quand il tourna la clé dans la serrure, il eut la surprise de voir que sa porte d'entrée était en réalité ouverte. Sur ses gardes, il se débarrassa de son imperméable sur le paillasson et pénétra dans l'appartement plongé dans la pénombre.

Il ne portait pas d'arme sur lui et le regrettait en cet instant. L'intrus savait qu'il était entré et devait le guetter. S'il comptait s'attaquer à lui, il ne savait pas que Laurence l'attendait de pied ferme, tous les sens en alerte, prêt à défendre chèrement sa vie.

Etait-ce un homme de main venu finir les missions avortées de Stolz et de Spencer ? Assurément, les Quatre chercheraient à se venger et à éliminer la source de tous leurs problèmes… Peut-être était-ce Dimitrov en personne qui acceptait de sortir de son anonymat pour faire le travail lui-même ?

La lumière s'alluma soudain et Laurence cligna des yeux, ébloui. Un homme brun aussi grand que lui se tenait près de l'interrupteur dans le salon, un revolver à la main pointé sur lui.

Laurence le reconnut immédiatement et relâcha le souffle qu'il avait involontairement retenu. L'homme baissa son arme.

« Bazin ! Qu'est-ce que vous foutez chez moi ? »

« On m'a toujours dit que vous aviez un excellent whisky, Commissaire. Je suis venu vérifier par moi-même. »

L'homme s'empara de son verre, salua Laurence et but une gorgée. Le policier s'approcha de lui et n'hésita pas à lui manifester son antipathie. Petit escroc à la semaine, voleur patenté, Bazin n'était pas le plus futé de tous ses indics, mais c'était certainement celui qui avait le plus "d'antennes" chez les truands.

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez trouvé ? »

« _Business is business_ , hein, Laurence ? Vous prenez jamais le temps de profiter de la vie ? »

« Si vous voulez profiter de la vôtre, je vous conseille de déballer ce que vous êtes venu me dire, Bazin... Et remettez mon arme de service là où vous l'avez trouvée, vous pourriez vous blesser en jouant avec... »

Bazin eut un petit rire en la retournant dans ses mains.

« Un pistolet d'ordonnance… Vous êtes nostalgique de vos années de guerre ? »

Laurence ne répondit pas et s'écarta de lui pour aller parcourir son courrier avec une indifférence feinte. Jamais il ne baissait la garde devant l'adversaire.

« Pourquoi vous le portez pas sur vous ? » Demanda le voleur, déçu par le sang-froid du policier.

« Parce que je n'en ai pas besoin pour vous botter les fesses, Bazin... »

La petite frappe eut un ricanement insolent et crânement, pointa l'arme à nouveau sur Laurence, qui ne se départit pas de son calme. Bazin visa et...

« Pan ! » S'écria-t-il, en faisant mine de tirer.

Fier de lui, le voleur eut un rire qui mourut devant la mine toujours aussi imperturbable de Laurence. Finalement, il remit l'arme dans le tiroir et reprit son verre.

« Le type, là, celui que vous cherchez... Le taureau qui louche... C'est pas un mec de chez nous... personne le connaît… Peut-être un parisien, je me suis dit ? Alors j'ai demandé à mon cousin Jimmy… Vous connaissez Jimmy ?... Non?... Ben, Jimmy, il a entendu parler de vous, commissaire… Et pas qu'en bien ! »

Laurence secoua lentement la tête en se retenant de passer l'importun par la fenêtre… Sachant parfaitement qu'il irritait le policier, Bazin lui adressa un grand sourire impertinent.

« Jimmy, il connaît tout le monde ! Alors je lui ai demandé et vous savez quoi ?... Il a rien trouvé !… Nada ! Que dalle !… Comme si le mec n'existait pas ! »

Laurence soupira de façon audible. Cela confortait la thèse que Félix et ses barbouzes étaient bien derrière tout ça.

« C'est sûr ? »

« Sur la tête de ma pauvre mère… »

« Elle est morte et enterrée depuis longtemps, Bazin… »

Le voleur haussa les épaules.

« On a tous entendu parler de l'enquête que vous menez, et c'est pas joli-joli. Les théories vont bon train. Beaucoup pensent que c'est un taré qui a torturé la petite journaliste… un _céréale killer_ , comme ils disent… »

« Serial Killer… » Corrigea Laurence, en prenant une profonde inspiration.

« Ouais, comme vous dites... »

« Autre chose ? »

« Ouais… Vous auriez pas des chips par hasard ? Le whisky sans rien dans le ventre… »

Bazin fit une grimace de dégoût éloquente et se leva, puis sans se gêner, ouvrit un des placards du salon. A quelques mètres de lui, cette fois, Laurence se préparait à sortir le guignol _manu militari_ de son appartement...

« Euh... c'est quoi, ça ? » Demanda l'indic, intrigué, en s'écartant pour montrer l'intérieur du meuble au propriétaire des lieux.

Laurence fronça les sourcils en apercevant un étrange engin bardé de fils électriques qu'il n'avait jamais vu… Il n'eut pas le temps de faire un geste, ni de mettre Bazin en garde quand il comprit... Une boule de feu éblouissante et une détonation formidable furent les dernières choses dont il se rappela…

oooOOOooo

La nouvelle tomba immédiatement au commissariat, les pompiers ayant été dépêchés sur place pour empêcher l'incendie de se propager. Il fallait s'occuper d'évacuer tous les résidents et de veiller à la sécurisation des lieux.

Tricard apprit la nouvelle alors qu'il allait se coucher, fit rapidement le lien avec Laurence quand il eut connaissance de l'adresse et prit immédiatement l'initiative de s'occuper lui-même des opérations. Soucieux, il prit tout de même le temps d'appeler Marlène, qui prévint à son tour Avril...

Morte d'inquiétude, la secrétaire fut la première à rejoindre sur place Tricard, impuissant tant que les pompiers n'avaient pas maîtrisé l'incendie au troisième étage, celui de Laurence. Avril accourut de son côté, toujours accompagnée par son cerbère en uniforme.

Alarmée, Alice comprit immédiatement la situation et chercha machinalement des yeux la Facel Vega dans la rue plongée dans la pénombre. Parfois - rarement - Laurence la laissait dehors, mais le plus souvent, elle "dormait" dans son box, à l'abri des regards envieux des voleurs. La peur au ventre, accompagnée de Marlène, elle se rendit devant le garage à une centaine de mètres et tenta de l'ouvrir… En vain. Il était impossible de savoir si la voiture était là ou pas. Marlène, le visage grave et tendu, tâcha de se rassurer :

« Il n'est peut être pas chez lui… »

Tout aussi désemparée, Alice fut cependant moins délicate.

« Espérons qu'il soit chez l'une de ses maîtresses... »

Marlène hocha énergiquement la tête. Cette pensée était beaucoup moins épouvantable que la possibilité que le commissaire soit… Mon Dieu, elle n'osait pas le formuler… La secrétaire déglutit et ravala sa peine avec un gémissement à peine audible.

Folles d'inquiétude, les deux jeunes femmes tombèrent finalement dans les bras l'une de l'autre pour tâcher de se réconforter. Alice, qui apercevait encore les flammes qui sortaient de l'appartement, se mit à pleurer, incapable de retenir ses larmes alors qu'elle prenait conscience de l'étendue de sa perte...

« Alice, il faut y croire… » Lui souffla Marlène.

Mais même le ton de la secrétaire n'était pas convaincu. Avril secoua la tête et essuya ses yeux d'un geste rageur.

« Pas lui… Pas lui… Il a pas le droit... »

 _De quoi ?... De mourir ?_ Alice imagina de façon totalement surréaliste Laurence planté en face d'elle, les mains dans les poches de son costume bleu, en train de lui faire ces réflexions avec le ton sarcastique et le sourire ironique habituel qu'il employait… À cette vision, elle se mit à sangloter de façon encore plus pitoyable, submergée par le chagrin…

« Oh, Alice… Non, Alice… »

Marlène commença à consoler son amie tout en pleurant à son tour et en se disant que le sort était bien trop cruel.

La secrétaire s'était bien aperçue que Laurence avait été fou d'inquiétude quand la bouillante journaliste avait disparu. Dormant peu, il avait vécu des heures sombres et crispées avant de miraculeusement la retrouver, puis difficiles quand Alice avait été à l'hôpital. A chaque instant, Laurence avait été là pour elle, l'accompagnant, la protégeant avec une attention nouvelle. Alice s'était accrochée à son sauveteur comme à une bouée et avait partagé son malheur... Leurs liens s'étaient indéniablement renforcés, faisant place à une affection réelle. Loin d'être jalouse, Marlène accueillait cette nouvelle avec sérénité, presque avec plaisir. Si ses deux amis pouvaient parvenir à s'entendre, c'était tout le mal qu'elle leur souhaitait…

Mais _il_ n'était plus là… Qu'allaient-elles devenir toutes les deux sans lui ?

Elles décidèrent de ravaler leurs larmes en s'efforçant d'être optimistes et finirent par rejoindre Tricard et Glissant, arrivé entre temps. Le légiste serra les deux jeunes femmes dans ses bras pour leur signifier son soutien. Tricard tenta aussi de les rassurer maladroitement. Surtout Marlène pour qui il éprouvait manifestement de l'affection et qui s'était remise à pleurer comme une madeleine…

L'attente fut interminable. Ils restèrent dehors tous les quatre à attendre des nouvelles de moins en moins rassurantes. Personne n'avait vu le commissaire parmi les habitants de l'immeuble qui avaient été évacués, choqués. L'inquiétude de Marlène et d'Alice grimpa d'un cran.

À ce stade, tous les témoignages des voisins convergeaient : ils avaient entendu une explosion. Les premières constatations des pompiers allèrent en ce sens et le gaz fut bientôt mis en cause.

Les soldats du feu finirent par circonscrire l'incendie. Puis la mauvaise nouvelle tomba quand le capitaine des sapeurs prit à part Tricard :

« Les gars ont trouvé un corps dans l'appartement d'où est parti le feu. À part les personnes qui ont reçues des éclats de verre, aucun blessé grave n'est à déplorer. Les voisins ont eu de la chance. »

 _Mais pas l'occupant des lieux…_

Tricard accusa le coup et prit une profonde inspiration, choqué, en réalisant que son enquêteur vedette était probablement mort... Bizarrement, il repensa à la première fois où il avait fait la connaissance de Laurence. C'était alors un type tellement parisien, arrogant, méprisant et antipathique que le divisionnaire avait voulu le renvoyer sur le champ… Le commissaire avait démêlé l'affaire avec une facilité si déconcertante qu'il avait bien été obligé de le garder… Qui aurait cru qu'il le regretterait aujourd'hui ? Tricard dut se reprendre, déglutit et prononça difficilement :

« Merci... Vous avez fait du bon boulot. »

Le pompier partit rejoindre ses hommes. Le visage sombre, désespéré, le divisionnaire se tourna vers le petit groupe qui attendait avec angoisse à l'écart. Alice comprit avant même qu'il ouvre la bouche et sentit le gouffre s'ouvrir sous ses pieds.

« Non !... NON !... LAURENCE ! »

Incapable de se contenir, la jeune rousse s'élança vers l'immeuble encore fumant. Timothée Glissant la captura au passage alors qu'elle se débattait en hurlant le nom de l'homme qu'elle aimait et en sanglotant de façon déchirante…

oooOOOooo

Ce furent des minutes difficiles où chacun laissa exploser sa douleur...

Les yeux emplis de larmes qu'elle ne cherchait plus à retenir, Marlène trouva refuge dans les bras de Tricard, tout autant ému et chagriné qu'elle.

Alice se débattit comme un beau diable pour échapper aux bras de Glissant, puis devant la futilité de ses efforts, elle cessa soudain de s'agiter en vain. Violemment, elle sanglota contre l'épaule du légiste, puis comme un pantin désarticulé, sans forces, la rousse se laissa glisser au sol malgré le soutien impuissant de Glissant. Elle gémissait désormais comme un pauvre petit animal blessé, totalement étrangère à ce qui se passait autour d'elle.

Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'est qu'il y avait à présent un trou dans sa poitrine, un vide insurmontable dont elle prenait tout à coup conscience de la façon la plus cruelle.

Elle aimait Laurence ! C'était une révélation bien tardive et brutale pour celle qui ne voyait le commissaire que comme un associé contre le crime jusqu'à peu, et qui détestait tout ce qu'il représentait de machisme et de sexisme. Elle réalisait qu'elle l'aimait d'un amour vibrant, intense, qui lui avait fait accepter ce qu'il était, malgré tous les défauts qu'elle lui trouvait. C'était un amour tempétueux, exaltant, soumis aux aléas de leurs humeurs respectives, finalement à leur image, parce qu'il balayait tout sur son passage avec une force irrésistible…

C'était aussi un amour fragile, incertain, où les nombreuses peurs d'Alice – certaines tout à fait légitimes, d'autres totalement irrationnelles – l'avaient retenue de se déclarer ouvertement à lui. Et pourtant… Elle avait senti les mêmes hésitations prudentes chez Laurence. Sans doute pensait-il – avec raison – qu'ils n'étaient pas faits l'un pour l'autre ? Elle le revoyait à ses côtés, attentif et protecteur, inquiet et grave, avec ce regard teinté d'une affection nouvelle qu'il se refusait cependant à vocaliser. Lui aussi avait changé, acceptant silencieusement l'évolution de leur relation. Et quand il l'avait embrassée après son agression, elle avait su qu'il éprouvait de nouveaux sentiments pour elle… Tous les espoirs avaient été permis parce qu'ils s'étaient singulièrement rapprochés par la force des événements…

Mais d'espoir, il n'y aurait plus. Alice l'aimait d'un amour devenu stérile qui ne grandirait pas, ne se développerait plus et ne s'enrichirait pas… Cet amour naissant avait été coupé net dans son élan et c'était cette absence d'avenir qui la faisait le plus souffrir, la laissant seule, désemparée, perdue…

On la releva sans qu'elle réagisse et on lui mit de force un verre d'un alcool quelconque dans les mains. Alice n'y toucha pas et entendit vaguement quelqu'un dire _elle est en état de choc…_ Laissée à elle-même, elle replongea avec un gémissement désespéré dans le voile cotonneux de ses sentiments pour Laurence et adressa une prière implorante à un Dieu invisible...

 _Faites taire la douleur, je vous en supplie, faites taire la douleur… Swan…_

Quand était-il devenu Swan à ses yeux ? Sans doute depuis qu'il l'avait sauvée et l'avait assurée de son soutien ?

A un autre moment – combien de temps était passé ? - ce fut une voix masculine qui la tira de son état second. Quand Alice l'aperçut, elle se leva et se jeta sur lui en hurlant.

« Tout ça, c'est de votre faute ! C'est à cause de vous s'il est mort ! »

« Alice ! » Cria Marlène dans son dos.

Félix Blanc Gonnet n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver la jeune femme. La gifle retentit sèchement contre sa joue. Le Directeur du contre espionnage accusa le coup et fit un geste en direction de son garde du corps qui venait d'immobiliser la furie rousse... Ce dernier la relâcha.

« Il est mort, vous entendez ? Si vous ne l'aviez pas entraîné dans cette histoire, il serait encore là ! » S'écria Alice, pleine de rancœur.

Sa voix se cassa sur la fin et elle sanglota pitoyablement. Félix déglutit et la considéra gravement.

« Je suis désolé, Alice… C'était aussi mon ami… »

« Votre ami ? » Elle eut un ricanement désespéré. « … Mais quel genre d'ami est un maître chanteur ? Quel ami manipule de cette façon ?... Je vais vous dire : vous n'étiez rien pour lui, qu'un opportuniste qui s'est servi de lui pour parvenir à ses fins ! Et dire qu'il m'a mis en garde contre vous !... Vous ne m'utiliserez plus ! C'est terminé ! Terminé ! »

La rousse tourna le dos à Félix et s'en alla, suivie par Marlène. Tricard avait assisté à la scène, sidéré, et regardait à présent Félix avec des questions dans les yeux. Le Directeur du Contre-espionnage releva la tête et s'adressa au Divisionnaire.

« Commissaire Tricard, nous prenons le relais. Cette affaire relève désormais de la Sécurité Nationale. »

Tricard se mit à protester.

« Le Commissaire Laurence était sous mes ordres ! Si vous me dessaisissez de cette enquête criminelle, j'en référerais au Préfet qui la remontera jusqu'au Ministre. »

« J'ai carte blanche auprès dudit Ministre pour agir comme bon me semble… Soyez raisonnable, Tricard, et ordonnez à vos hommes de quitter l'appartement de Laurence. »

Tricard rongea son frein mais dut obtempérer, sachant pertinemment qu'il n'aurait pas gain de cause avant une réclamation officielle.

« Vous ne l'emporterez pas au paradis, Blanc-Gonnet, je vous le promets. » Murmura-t-il en partant.

oooOOOooo

Alice trouva refuge chez Marlène cette nuit-là. Les deux jeunes femmes la passèrent dans les bras l'une de l'autre, en pleurant la majeure partie du temps leur ami disparu et en évoquant des souvenirs l'autre partie devant une bouteille de vin qui descendit rapidement...

La langue déliée par l'alcool, Alice avoua à une Marlène peinée ce qu'elle ressentait réellement pour le commissaire depuis peu. Ce ne fut pas vraiment une surprise pour la secrétaire de Laurence, même si elle le prit difficilement au départ. Heureusement, la blonde n'en tint pas rigueur longtemps à la rousse, consciente de qu'elles avaient en commun et de leur égalité devant l'absence de l'être auquel elles tenaient le plus.

Ce n'est qu'au petit matin qu'Alice finit par s'endormir, épuisée d'avoir versé trop de larmes, le corps las et endolori par le chagrin. Elle sombra provisoirement dans un sommeil sans rêves, avant de cauchemarder à nouveau…

 _A suivre…_

 _RIP Swan Laurence ?… Vous avez sans doute deviné ce qu'il en est réellement, mais pas nos protagonistes qui se morfondent désespérément. Maintenant la question est de savoir qui est derrière la disparition de notre héros… L'enquête continue._

 _La suite, bientôt_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9.**

Laurence ne voyait plus rien, n'entendait plus rien. Appuyé contre un mur après avoir échappé à l'enfer de son appartement, il ne pouvait que contempler ses mains tachées de sang qui tremblaient violemment et se souvenir des mêmes circonstances quelques années auparavant… une date qu'il n'oublierait jamais...

 _Berlin, 14 octobre 1947…_

Le visage d'une jeune femme aux yeux bleus myosotis apparut comme si c'était hier… Irina lui souriait avec espièglerie, comme elle savait si bien le faire, mais il voyait clair au travers de son jeu et se méfiait d'elle. Elle était sa cible, celle qui le mènerait aux Quatres... Quelques semaines après leur rencontre, il n'avait pu établir de liens concrets entre elle et l'organisation criminelle, mais il savait qu'il était sur la bonne piste. C'étaient juste des soupçons et en creusant, il avait découvert qu'elle espionnait pour le compte des russes. Jouait-elle un double jeu ? Était-elle contrainte d'exécuter des ordres et de ramener des renseignements en échange de quelque chose ? Jamais il n'avait pu lui soutirer la moindre information, même sur l'oreiller.

Laurence ferma les yeux pour échapper aux flammes qui dansaient dans sa mémoire… Quand Irina l'avait appelé, paniquée, il n'avait pas hésité. Elle avait peur, disait-elle, quelqu'un la suivait et la surveillait, et non, ce n'était pas de la paranoïa, c'était bien réel. Elle voulait quitter l'Allemagne et rejoindre la France pour vivre libre… Il avait compris entre les mots qu'elle savait pour le compte de qui il travaillait et pourquoi il était auprès d'elle. Implicitement, au travers de son appel au secours, elle s'en remettait au gouvernement français et à son agent. Il fallait qu'il l'aide, et peut-être qu'en échange, obtiendrait-il qu'elle parle ? L'idée de tomber dans un piège tendu par les Quatre ou les Russes ne lui avait pas échappé, mais c'était son métier de prendre des risques.

Laurence était entré dans l'immeuble où elle habitait et il avait senti le gaz dès le second étage. Rapidement, il avait gravi l'escalier en priant pour que personne ne provoque un contact électrique en allumant la lumière par exemple. Arrivé devant la porte de l'appartement d'Irina, il avait frappé. L'odeur à l'étage était insupportable. Sans se poser de questions, il avait défoncé la porte en faisant sauter la serrure d'un coup de pied magistral… Mais trop tard, l'explosion avait retenti avant qu'il ne pénètre dans l'appartement et il avait été projeté violemment contre le mur opposé dans une déflagration de lumière et de chaleur…

Il ne se souvenait plus des minutes qui avaient suivies, sauf qu'il était sorti miraculeusement indemne des décombres. Provisoirement sourd, il n'avait que des brûlures superficielles. Son costume était calciné, déchiré par endroits, couvert de poussières et d'un sang qui n'était pas le sien… C'est à cet instant là, alors que les gens couraient dans tous les sens, paniquées, qu'il avait aperçu Jäger au coin de la rue, bien en évidence. Calmement, l'homme de main des Quatre l'avait observé longuement en souriant d'un air sadique, avant de se détourner pendant que Laurence, encore à moitié sonné, se lançait à sa poursuite.

Arrivé au coin de la rue, Laurence avait perdu Jäger. Tel un fantôme, l'homme de main avait disparu… Malgré son état, l'agent français était persuadé qu'il n'avait pas rêvé.

Irina était morte. C'était son sang qu'il avait sur les mains, comme il avait celui de Bazin à présent. Un autre innocent était mort à cause des Quatre. Combien y en aurait-il d'autres avant que tout s'arrête ? Une vague de fureur l'envahit et il donna un coup de pied dans une boîte de conserve qui traînait là. L'objet émit un son lugubre en allant percuter le mur en face de lui et le tira de ses sombres pensées.

Laurence observa la petite chambre de bonne dans laquelle il avait trouvé refuge. Pourquoi avait-il choisi d'aller chez Alice Avril ? Avait-il espéré la trouver chez elle ? A l'heure qu'il était, la journaliste devait être devant son immeuble, à s'interroger sur les circonstances de l'explosion. Peut être même le cherchait elle ?

Pas un instant, l'idée qu'Avril ou Marlène puissent s'inquiéter pour lui, ne l'effleura. Avec le choc, il avait basculé en mode de survie où les réflexes basiques acquis au cours de son entraînement bien des années auparavant, l'avaient guidé pour le mettre à l'abri. A présent, il était temps pour lui de se ressaisir et de réfléchir à une nouvelle stratégie.

Le policier se releva, alla se laver les mains dans la petite salle de bain de l'appartement et se passa de l'eau sur le visage. Le reflet dans le miroir lui renvoya l'image d'un homme aux abois et inquiet. Inconsciemment, il avait répondu à l'appel de la sécurité mais c'était illusoire. Il n'y avait pas de refuge, pas d'endroit sûr tant que les Quatre opéraient.

Il ne pouvait pas rester chez Avril. Sa seule présence en ces lieux mettait la jeune femme en danger. De plus, elle allait bientôt rentrer et il était de plus en plus persuadé qu'il lui fallait saisir l'opportunité offerte de disparaître et de faire croire à sa mort. Jusqu'à présent, ses adversaires avaient toujours eu un coup d'avance sur lui. Comme il l'avait fait déjà par le passé, il allait endosser une autre identité et mener discrètement l'enquête sans entraves. C'était la meilleure option s'il voulait mettre un terme aux agissements de Dimitrov et dénoncer la traîtrise de Félix.

Il enfila son imperméable, et après un dernier regard pour s'assurer que tout était comme il l'avait trouvé, quitta le petit studio d'Avril…

oooOOOooo

Pendant que Laurence rentrait dans la clandestinité, Alice trouva refuge chez Marlène cette nuit-là. Les deux jeunes femmes la passèrent dans les bras l'une de l'autre, en pleurant la majeure partie du temps leur ami disparu et en évoquant des souvenirs l'autre partie devant une bouteille de vin qui descendit rapidement...

La langue déliée par l'alcool, Alice avoua à une Marlène peinée ce qu'elle ressentait réellement pour le commissaire depuis peu. Ce ne fut pas vraiment une surprise pour la secrétaire de Laurence, même si la pilule fut difficile à passer. Devant le chagrin de la rousse, la blonde ne lui en tint pas rigueur bien longtemps, conscientes toutes les deux de ce qu'elles avaient en commun et de leur égalité devant l'absence de l'être auquel elles tenaient le plus.

Ce n'est qu'au petit matin qu'Alice finit par s'endormir, épuisée d'avoir versé trop de larmes, le corps las et endolori. Elle sombra provisoirement dans un sommeil sans rêves, avant de cauchemarder à nouveau…

oooOOOooo

Tout le commissariat vivait au ralenti, choqué par la disparition brutale de Laurence la veille. Partout les mêmes questions, la même incompréhension. Qu'était-il arrivé à leur enquêteur vedette ? Etait-ce un accident ? Un assassinat ? Qui étaient ces types qui s'emparaient de l'affaire et sur lesquels planait le silence typique des services secrets ?

Dès la première heure, Tricard avait fait les démarches auprès du préfet de police pour récupérer l'enquête et s'était vu rapidement opposer un refus poli. Il devait s'incliner devant une décision qui venait d'en haut. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il soupçonnait Laurence d'avoir appartenu à la D.S.T. et qu'il avait compris que son subalterne avait une place à part dans la hiérarchie policière. Il s'en était plaint au début, mais devant les résultats obtenus, il avait rapidement laissé Laurence mener ses enquêtes comme bon lui semblait. Le divisionnaire fermait les yeux sur certains comportements limites, notamment lorsque le commissaire froissait des susceptibilité, et se portait garant lorsque des plaintes s'élevaient contre le policier peu respectueux du règlement.

Tricard se posait lui aussi beaucoup de questions et avait hâte d'interroger les deux complices de Laurence : Avril et Marlène, d'autant que Glissant n'avait même pas pu approcher et examiner le corps découvert dans l'appartement. Etant donné les circonstances, l'une comme l'autre étaient absentes du travail pour la journée. Tricard décida de se rendre directement chez la secrétaire de Laurence après le déjeuner.

Le divisionnaire sonna et attendit pendant de longues secondes. Finalement, une Marlène avec les traits tirés vint ouvrir.

« Commissaire ? Mais qu'est-ce vous faites là ? »

« Désolé de vous déranger, Marlène, mais vous comprendrez que les circonstances sont exceptionnelles. »

« Bien sûr. Entrez. »

Marlène installa le divisionnaire dans la cuisine et lui fit un café.

« Comment vous tenez le choc ? »

Marlène secoua la tête et recommença à pleurer.

« C'est dur... Très dur. »

Alice fit son apparition dans la cuisine en ayant entendu les bruits de conversation. Elle avait peu dormi, s'était réveillée au milieu d'un mauvais rêve qui l'avait terrorisée, avant de se rendre compte qu'elle vivait réellement ce cauchemar… Et depuis, elle traînait son mal-être, en pensant sans cesse à Laurence.

« Avril ? » Quand il vit la mine dévastée de la rousse, il lui fit signe. « Venez-vous asseoir et prendre un café. »

Il y eut un silence.

« Mesdemoiselles, je sais combien vous teniez au commissaire Laurence. Malgré son caractère… difficile, il était plutôt remarquable et attachant… à sa façon. Il me manquera beaucoup à moi aussi. »

Alice baissa la tête pendant que Marlène ne pouvait retenir ses larmes.

« Marlène, vous étiez l'amie fidèle, le soleil qui illuminait ses jours. Il ne me faisait pas beaucoup de confidences mais il m'avait avoué une fois que, sans vous, sa vie à Lille n'aurait pas été la même. »

Marlène sanglota et Avril dessina des formes sur la table avec son doigt en serrant la mâchoire, refusant de verser encore des larmes.

« Avril, je suis sûr qu'il tenait à vous profondément. Vos disputes étaient légendaires au commissariat mais dès que vous aviez des soucis, il accourait pour vous sortir du pétrin dans lequel vous vous étiez encore fourrée. »

« Oh mon dieu ! Il est vraiment parti ! » s'écria Marlène, désespérée.

La rousse et la blonde éclatèrent en sanglots devant le divisionnaire, qui fit tout son possible pour retenir une larme. Sans succès.

Submergée à nouveau par le désespoir, Alice n'en pouvait plus. Elle étouffait. Elle se leva brusquement et sortit sur le petit balcon pour prendre l'air. Elle contempla le ciel si bleu de ce début d'après-midi et ferma les yeux sous la caresse du soleil. Ce fut pire. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il fasse si beau en un jour si triste ?

La brise lui apporta le son de la voix de Laurence, cette voix grave qu'il savait rendre sensuelle et cajoleuse quand il le désirait. Elle eut un rire distordu qui se termina en un sanglot pathétique. Jamais avec elle il ne l'avait employée. Elle n'avait eu droit qu'à son mépris, ses sarcasmes piquants et à ses manières brusques. C'était ça la réalité, pas de s'imaginer les mots doux qu'il aurait pu lui susurrer à l'oreille…

Rageusement, Alice s'essuya les yeux en entendant la porte-fenêtre s'ouvrir derrière elle. Tricard vint s'installer à côté d'elle en posant ses coudes sur la balustrade. Il resta un moment silencieux, laissant la jeune femme bouleversée se reprendre.

« Laurence était le meilleur flic que je connaisse, un enquêteur hors pair, un collègue sur lequel on pouvait compter... c'était aussi quelqu'un de bien quand on faisait l'effort d'apprendre à le connaître… Mais il ne se laissait pas facilement approcher, hein ? »

Avril tourna la tête vers lui et eut un pauvre sourire.

« Non. Il n'a jamais été d'un abord amical… Mais une fois que vous aviez gagné sa confiance, il vous écoutait… Je crois qu'il vous appréciait. »

Tricard hocha la tête et eut un petit rire.

« Vous saviez qu'il était venu me voir pour s'excuser après l'affaire des Ballets Russes ? Il a reconnu qu'il était allé trop loin et qu'il n'aurait pas dû me donner de faux espoirs... »

« Brigitte… » Avril se mit à rire à son tour en se souvenant. « … Qu'est-ce que je lui en ai voulu ! Vous savez ce qu'il a fait pour se faire pardonner ? Il m'a offert un jeune hérisson qu'il avait trouvé, un de mes congénères comme il disait... Tu parles ! J'ai eu des puces pendant des semaines ! »

Tricard pouffa de rire.

« Le cadeau empoisonné par excellence… Oui, il était comme ça… »

Alice renifla et secoua la tête, en déni total.

« Je sais même pas pourquoi je pleure autant pour lui... Il m'en faisait voir de toutes les couleurs et il arrêtait pas de me dénigrer… Il me détestait... »

La jeune femme se remit à pleurer. Touché, Tricard la prit dans ses bras.

« Mais non, Avril, il ne vous détestait pas... »

A ces mots, Alice fut secouée par d'énormes sanglots.

« Ça va aller, mon petit, ça va aller... »

Tricard consola Alice jusqu'à ce qu'elle se calme.

« Je sais que le moment est mal choisi, mais… » Le divisionnaire s'interrompit quelques secondes. « … Mais j'ai besoin de savoir sur quoi Laurence travaillait... Je veux faire la lumière sur ce qui s'est passé... Le salaud qui lui a fait ça, s'en sortira pas, je vous le jure ! Et c'est pas le préfet ou le ministre qui m'empêcheront d'aller au bout de l'enquête ! »

« Je sais… On veut tous savoir. »

« Vous voulez bien qu'on en parle ? »

Alice hocha la tête, sécha ses larmes et commença à raconter.

oooOOOooo

Le numéro de téléphone trouvé dans le journal de Jouve avait parlé et l'avait conduit à une adresse. À présent, Laurence planquait dans une vieille camionnette au coin de la rue et observait la maison de l'extérieur. Depuis le matin, il n'y avait eu aucun mouvement. Personne n'était sorti, personne n'était entré.

Il sortit du véhicule et passa sa trousse à outils en bandoulière. Habillé avec un bleu de travail qui n'était plus de première jeunesse, mal rasé, avec une perruque noire aux cheveux mi-longs, la gauloise aux lèvres, il était méconnaissable en plombier, d'autant que son portrait s'affichait à la une de l'édition du jour de _La Voix du Nord_.

Laurence sonna à la porte et attendit. Il avait déjà mis des gants et sorti son passe-partout. Il n'hésita pas à en faire usage quand il vit que personne ne venait ouvrir, suite à son troisième coup de sonnette.

Avec prudence, il poussa la porte et pénétra dans la maison silencieuse en allumant sa lampe torche. Il y faisait frais, cela sentait le renfermé, preuves qu'elle n'était sans doute pas occupée. Sur ses gardes, il avança et visita les pièces du rez-de-chaussée. Elles étaient toutes vides.

Guettant toujours le moindre bruit, il monta à l'étage. Les premières chambres étaient inoccupées. Quand il poussa la porte de la troisième, en revanche, il fut immédiatement assailli par l'odeur caractéristique. Il plaqua un mouchoir sur son nez et se précipita vers la fenêtre qu'il ouvrit en grand.

Au milieu de la pièce gisait le cadavre d'un homme. Il se pencha sur lui et l'examina en jurant. Il venait de reconnaître la peau grêlée et les yeux convergents de l'homme au cou de taureau.

Laurence fit rapidement le tour de la pièce, notant méticuleusement dans sa mémoire les indices sans rien toucher. Il y avait un divan qui avait connu des jours meilleurs dans un coin et de vieux journaux qu'il parcourut sans rien trouver. Il trouva le fameux téléphone sur une console. Regrettant de ne pas disposer des moyens policiers habituels, il sortit du scotch et récupéra de façon artisanale les empreintes bien visibles sur le combiné. Après quelques minutes de recherches, il en conclut que l'endroit était un point de chute ou une planque.

Il revint vers le cadavre, observa la position du corps, l'impact de la balle et en déduisit où le tireur se trouvait au moment du coup de feu. Dans son esprit, cela ne faisait aucun doute que la victime connaissait son assassin.

Il fouilla ensuite les poches du mort. Dans le portefeuille, il ne trouva pas de papiers d'identité, ce qui ne l'étonna pas. Le seul objet qu'il découvrit fut une clé de voiture, celle d'une Peugeot. Il l'empocha.

Le numéro de téléphone trouvé dans le journal de Jouve l'avait conduit au tortionnaire d'Avril. Le lien était à présent établi entre les deux hommes. Restait à savoir pour qui ils travaillaient, Dimitrov ou Félix Blanc Gonnet ?

Laurence s'assura une dernière fois que tout était en place et sortit de la maison. Dans la rue, il observa les véhicules garés, dans l'espoir d'apercevoir une Peugeot. Il marcha le long de la rue, testant la clé dans les serrures des voitures de la marque stationnées là. Le policier prit son temps, arpenta une seconde rue adjacente, puis une troisième, une quatrième, quand, au bout d'une demi-heure, il trouva enfin le bon véhicule, une 403 gris vert.

Le commissaire prit place au volant et fouilla le véhicule à la recherche de papiers ou d'indices.

Au sol, sous les sièges, il n'y avait rien d'inhabituel. De la boîte à gants, il sortit des cartes de la région, un carnet d'entretien dont les signatures étaient illisibles et sur lequel aucun nom n'apparaissait. Un carton d'invitation dans une enveloppe non cachetée attira son attention.

Il s'agissait d'une soirée caritative qui aurait lieu quelques jours plus tard. Elle n'était pas nominative. Laurence l'empocha.

Le policier continua sa fouille mais ne découvrit rien d'autre. En sortant, il nota le numéro d'immatriculation du véhicule. Il lui restait plus désormais qu'à entrer clandestinement à la préfecture.

oooOOOooo

Félix Blanc Gonnet débarqua au commissariat en fin de journée et s'invita dans le bureau de Tricard. Moins de vingt quatre heures après la disparition de Laurence, il lui annonça que la sépulture du policier aurait lieu dans la semaine avec tous les honneurs militaires dus à un ancien Résistant. Il se chargeait de prévenir la famille du défunt.

Mais ce ne fut pas l'unique objet de sa visite : le fonctionnaire ordonna au commissaire divisionnaire de lui remettre Hélène Spencer. Tricard n'eut guère le choix et obtempéra. Pendant que les hommes de Blanc-Gonnet embarquaient la détenue, il assista pour la première fois à une scène qui devait lui laisser bien des regrets par la suite : Spencer était littéralement paniquée. D'habitude si maîtresse d'elle-même, la criminelle le supplia de prévenir Laurence d'urgence, d'appeler son avocat, d'alerter la presse sur les conditions de sa disparition. Le mot fut jeté à la hâte alors qu'on l'enfermait dans un fourgon. Elle ignorait ce qui était arrivé à Laurence et personne n'avait cru bon de l'en avertir.

Impuissant, Tricard protesta sur ces méthodes qui lui rappelaient les heures sombres de la guerre et de la Libération. Il menaça Blanc-Gonnet d'une plainte et d'une enquête interne. Félix le laissa dire et quitta le commissariat sans en rajouter.

oooOOOooo

« Mais vous pouvez pas le laisser faire tout ce qu'il veut ! » S'écria Avril. « Tricard, il faut que vous en fassiez plus contre Félix ! »

« Pour l'instant, en l'absence de preuves, je n'ai que les recours administratifs à ma disposition, Avril, et ils sont faits ! C'est à vous de révéler dans votre canard ces méthodes de fascistes ! »

« Pas moi… L'avocat de Spencer… »

Tricard la regarda sans comprendre.

« Et pourquoi pas vous ? C'est vous la journaliste ! »

« Blanchard va faire tout ce qu'il peut pour sa cliente, au nom de la liberté de chacun de pouvoir se défendre. Il est en train de rédiger une déclaration qu'il va remettre ce soir à Jourdeuil... » Expliqua Avril. « J'avais aussi écrit un article et puis je me suis dit qu'il serait mieux que je puisse enquêter aux côtés de Félix Blanc-Gonnet... »

« Vous êtes folle, Avril ! Après toutes les horreurs que vous lui avez dites ?... »

« Je lui dirais que j'ai réagi à chaud, que je n'étais pas moi-même, que j'étais bouleversée par la mort de Laurence... »

« Il va quand même questionner votre loyauté ! »

« Ecoutez, Tricard, c'est lui qui détient cette femme pour l'empêcher de parler, ça vaut le coup d'essayer, non ? Et si ça ne marche pas, je publierai mon article... Dans ce dernier cas, attendez-vous à une intervention des Boeufs-Carottes. »

« Je dirais ce que j'ai à dire, même si l'enquête interne n'aboutit pas. Elle va au moins attirer l'attention sur Blanc-Gonnet. En général, les Services Secrets n'aiment pas qu'on parle d'eux. »

« Vous risquez d'être mis à pied… »

« Je m'en fous, Avril ! Moi, ce qui m'intéresse, c'est la vérité sur la mort de Laurence ! Même si elle n'y est pas liée, cette Spencer sait quelque chose.

« Laurence était sur une piste après lui avoir parlé… »

« Ils ont dû passer une sorte d'accord. » Tricard se mit à réfléchir. « Le dossier qu'a monté Laurence contre Spencer, est en béton. Quand l'avocat en a pris connaissance, il a dit qu'il ne pouvait qu'espérer éviter la guillotine à sa cliente... »

« Et pourtant, Laurence ne l'a pas mise en examen. »

« Non... Vous avez raison, Avril. Il cherchait quelque chose, mais quoi ? On ne le saura probablement jamais »

On frappa à la porte à cet instant et Martin fit son entrée quand Tricard l'y invita.

« On a du nouveau, Commissaire… Quelqu'un a reconnu l'individu grâce au portrait robot publié dans le journal. La personne est ici. Je crois que vous devriez venir. »

« Venez, Avril. »

Ils suivirent Martin jusque dans le bureau de Laurence et trouvèrent une vieille dame toute minuscule, assise là. Elle faisait la conversation avec Marlène. La secrétaire alla au devant du Divisionnaire.

« Ah, Commissaire ! Madame a reconnu l'homme qui s'en est pris à Alice ! »

« Où l'avez-vous vu ? »

« C'est mon voisin ! »

« Votre voisin ? »

« Oui, au trente deux rue du Chêne Houpline… »

« Vous êtes sûre ? C'est bien l'individu du portrait robot ? »

« Sûre et certaine ! Quand je vois un visage, je ne l'oublie jamais ! Vous croyez quoi ? Que je gatouille ? »

« Vous lui avez parlé ? »

« Jamais. J'observe les gens qui circulent dans ma rue… J'en vois des gars louches ! Pas plus tard que ce matin, il y avait un grand type en bleu de travail, un beatnik, qui surveillait la... »

« D'accord, Madame, on va envoyer une équipe... Martin ? Vous avertissez tout le monde qu'il est dangereux ! »

« Bien, Commissaire. »

« Je viens avec vous ! »

« Non, Avril ! Qu'est-ce que je viens de dire ? »

« Je le connais, moi, ce type ! J'ai un compte à régler avec lui ! »

« Justement ! Raison de plus pour rester ici. »

« Vous pouvez toujours rêver, Tricard ! C'est entre lui et moi ! »

« Avril ! »

Mais Alice avait déjà quitté précipitamment le bureau de Laurence. Passablement énervé, Tricard se tourna vers Marlène et lui lança :

« Je comprends mieux ce qui exaspérait Laurence… Quelle tête de mule ! »

Marlène se contenta de hausser les épaules avec fatalisme.

 _A suivre…_


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10**

Le jour des obsèques de Laurence arriva bien trop vite pour celles et ceux qui l'avaient connu. En se préparant ce matin là après une énième nuit sans sommeil, Alice se rappela les fausses funérailles que le policier avait organisées l'année précédente, après avoir simulé sa mort. Même en connaissant la vérité, la jeune femme avait éprouvé un sentiment étrange, un malaise diffus, comme un présage funeste à défier le destin de cette façon...

 _Ce n'était que de la superstition_ , se répéta-t-elle, le cœur gros. _Comment aurais-je pu prévoir que le pire allait se produire un an plus tard ?_ A cet instant précis, elle se prit amèrement à souhaiter que Laurence ait de nouveau organisé sa disparition pour mieux réapparaître et confondre son assassin. Hélas, ce n'était qu'une illusion, un faux espoir. Cette fois, il ne sortirait pas d'un confessionnal comme un diable de sa boîte, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres…

La rousse s'observa sombrement dans le miroir. Dieu qu'elle avait une mine à faire peur ! Pâle, les traits tirés, elle refusait de mettre du maquillage et ses vêtements noirs la rendaient encore plus sinistre. En tout et pour tout, elle ne devait avoir dormi qu'une quinzaine d'heures en cinq jours. Alice se sentait lasse, épuisée nerveusement par un chagrin qui ne semblait pas s'apaiser. Dès qu'elle fermait les yeux, elle le voyait avec son éternel costume bleu et sa voiture de sport rouge, arborant ce sourire insolent qui cachait une grande sensibilité et des blessures secrètes… De nouvelles larmes lui brûlèrent les paupières. Elle n'était pas prête à le laisser partir. Elle ne pouvait pas lui faire ses adieux, c'était impossible. Laurence lui manquait atrocement et cette sensation omniprésente était teintée de désespoir et de souffrance quasi-physique.

Avril essaya de penser à autre chose, mais jamais elle n'était épargnée, tellement leurs vies s'étaient imbriquées l'une dans l'autre sans qu'ils en aient réellement conscience. Il lui suffisait de se rendre quelque part, dans des lieux qu'ils avaient fréquentés ensemble et tout lui revenait en mémoire comme si c'était hier. Quand elle était retournée au commissariat, elle avait cherché des yeux machinalement la Facel Vega dans la cour mais déjà un autre véhicule occupait la place attribuée à Laurence. Sa plaque avait même disparu, idem pour celle de son bureau, qui attendait un nouvel occupant. Marlène lui avait dit qu'elle n'avait pas pu y retourner, que cela lui était _physiquement_ impossible. Alice comprenait parfaitement pourquoi. L'ombre charismatique de Laurence continuait à y planer.

Avec lassitude, elle frotta de nouveau ses yeux rougis. Elle croyait avoir pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps, mais apparemment, ce n'était pas le cas : l'épreuve qui l'attendait allait être la plus difficile à surmonter et elle dut ravaler un sanglot, rien qu'à la pensée du cercueil de Laurence, au moment de la mise en terre…

La sonnette retentit, chassant la terrible image. C'était Marlène qui venait la chercher. Sans échanger un mot, les deux jeunes femmes tombèrent dans les bras l'une de l'autre. Alice vérifia une dernière fois sa mise - celle de Marlène avec sa voilette noire était comme d'habitude parfaite - puis elle inspira un bon coup. Voilà, rien ne servait à se masquer la vérité, il était temps d'y aller. Elles partirent rejoindre Timothée Glissant qui se chargeait de les emmener.

Comme la première fois, l'assemblée ne fut guère nombreuse devant l'église : tout le commissariat avec à sa tête un Tricard clairement perdu, était là, accompagné par quelques officiels, dont le préfet de police, des militaires et des compagnons de la Résistance avec leurs drapeaux. Quelques anonymes et des curieux se pressaient à l'écart, notamment un cortège impressionnant de femmes qui s'ignoraient de façon hypocrite les unes, les autres, certaines le visage dissimulé pour ne pas qu'on les reconnaisse. Il était difficile d'ignorer l'aura de Laurence quand on voyait leur nombre, pourtant Alice préféra ne pas retenir cet aspect de l'homme dont elle était tombée amoureuse… Ces femmes, après tout… aucune n'avait réellement compté dans la vie du policier, aucune n'avait suffisamment été proche de lui, comme Marlène et elle avaient pu l'être. Le coureur de jupons qu'il avait été, n'avait paradoxalement été fidèle qu'à ses deux amies. Trois solitudes s'étaient croisées un jour pour ne plus se quitter jusqu'à ce que la mort leur arrache l'élément moteur de leur trio.

Au bord des larmes, Avril aperçut Alexina et fut frappée par l'image terrible d'une mère effondrée. La vieille dame semblait avoir pris dix ans d'un coup et était accompagné par un homme élégant dont elle ignorait tout. Sans hésiter, la rousse la rejoignit et elles se serrèrent l'une contre l'autre, unies dans la même douleur.

« Alice, c'est une telle tragédie… jamais je n'aurais pensé... »

La voix de la vieille dame se brisa et elle ne termina pas sa phrase. _Les parents ne devraient jamais perdre un enfant_ , pensa Alice en la serrant à nouveau dans ses bras.

« Je suis de tout cœur avec vous, Alexina. Si jamais vous avez besoin de quelque chose, n'importe quoi, n'hésitez pas… »

« Merci, vous êtes adorable... Swan vous appréciait, vous savez ? Mon fils ne parlait jamais de ce genre de choses mais je savais qu'au fond, il vous aimait. Une mère sait ça. »

Alice n'eut pas la volonté de la contredire et lui adressa un sourire triste alors que le glas se mettait à sonner, annonçant l'arrivée du corbillard. La voiture noire s'arrêta devant elles, puis la foule se signa pendant que quatre hommes portaient l'imposant cercueil en chêne massif dans l'église. Alexina soutenue par Alice et son compagnon leur emboîtèrent le pas, suivis de Marlène, Glissant et Tricard, puis le personnel du commissariat. Tout le monde prit place alors que des chants liturgiques s'élevaient en attendant le début de la cérémonie.

Un autre protagoniste était présent aux côtés du préfet à double titre : c'était Félix Blanc Gonnet. Il voulait rendre hommage à Laurence et prendrait d'ailleurs la parole pour dire quelques mots au nom du Ministre de l'Intérieur. Bien sûr, il honorait la mémoire d'un camarade de combat, d'un homme qu'il avait côtoyé et qui était devenu un ami. Mais en ce triste jour, il caressait également le secret espoir que Dimitrov, monstre d'orgueil par excellence, se montre aux funérailles pour se prévaloir de sa victoire. Le Directeur du Contre-espionnage avait placé deux de ses hommes parmi la foule des anonymes, dans laquelle se trouvait une personne qui ne lui était pas inconnue…

… Henri Magellan, le fournisseur lillois de l'armée et ami intime de son patron, Jean Donnadieu. Il s'excusa auprès du préfet et le rejoignit.

« Magellan ? Je ne m'attendais pas à vous trouver ici… Vous connaissiez Laurence ? »

« Seulement de nom, il faisait régulièrement la une des journaux de la région… Je suis là, parce que sur les conseils de votre Ministre, j'ai appelé votre secrétariat qui m'a informé que vous étiez à des obsèques ici, à Tourcoing… Je suis désolé de vous déranger dans de pareilles circonstances mais je devais vous parler d'urgence. »

Magellan faisait partie de ce genre d'hommes qui n'aimaient pas attendre. Il faisait aussi partie des personnes à qui on disait difficilement non, compte tenu de son réseau de relations.

« A quel sujet ? »

Magellan entraîna Blanc-Gonnet un peu à l'écart.

« Il s'agit de ce dont je vous ai parlé, la fuite d'informations, peut-être même le vol de mes brevets, vers une puissance étrangère ou une autre société. Où en êtes-vous de votre enquête ? Avez-vous pu dénicher la taupe qui sévit dans mes usines ? »

« Une affaire d'état des plus importantes m'a empêché de poursuivre mes investigations, mais vous pouvez dire au Ministre que je prends votre problème à cœur, Magellan. C'est même une priorité nationale compte tenu de vos contrats avec l'Armée française, mais avec les événements récents, je pare au plus pressé. »

« C'est cette affaire qui vous amène ici ? »

« Oui, je viens de perdre un ami… Vous comprendrez que je souhaite désormais faire toute la lumière sur ce qui lui est arrivé. »

« Je comprends parfaitement… Ce Laurence, c'était un bon flic ? »

« Le meilleur. »

« Toutes mes plus sincères condoléances… Vous pourrez m'accorder quelques minutes à la fin de l'office ? J'aurai une idée à vous soumettre. »

« Bien sûr. »

Félix retourna à sa place, non sans avoir cherché dans l'assistance un autre visage familier.

Dans l'ombre de la sacristie, juste derrière le chœur, une vieille dame avait assisté à toute la scène par une petite fenêtre dissimulée qui lui permettait de voir sans être vue. Elle observait les deux hommes en train de discuter et aurait bien aimé être une petite souris pour entendre ce que ces deux individus se disaient.

Le Père Jacques, celui qui allait célébrer la messe, fit tout à coup son entrée, et l'interrompit dans ses réflexions :

« Marie ? Vous avez vu traîner mes lunettes ? »

« Non, mon Père. »

Le prêtre regarda la forme floue qu'il distinguait mal. Sa bonne était davantage pliée en deux que d'habitude, non ? Les rhumatismes sans doute. Sans ces maudits lorgnons, il n'y voyait rien. En revanche, elle avait une drôle de voix enrouée...

« Vous avez pris froid ? »

La vieille dame voûtée s'éclaircit la gorge.

« Oui… »

« Soignez-vous, ma bonne Marie… Ah ! Il faut absolument qu'on les retrouve, sinon je ne pourrais pas lire l'homélie… »

Marie fit mine de chercher en tournant le dos à l'ecclésiastique. Le prêtre dérangea des livres, écarta des papiers, souleva quelques vêtements sacerdotaux et découvrit enfin ses lunettes.

« Ça y est ! Bon, je crois que je n'ai rien oublié… »

Le prêtre tâta ses poches, sortit comme il était entré, sans avoir remarqué le subterfuge. Quelques secondes plus tard, Laurence - alias la vieille Marie - le vit rejoindre son pupitre. Peu à peu, le silence se fit dans l'édifice. Puis la messe en son honneur commença…

Contrairement à la fois précédente, il n'était pas dans l'intention de Laurence de se découvrir et de réapparaître d'entre les morts. Il observa l'assemblée, reconnut des visages familiers, essaya de graver les traits de ceux qu'il ne connaissait pas dans sa mémoire, en cherchant un indice quelconque qui l'aiderait à le mettre sur la voie…

Un mouvement au premier rang attira son attention et il vit que sa mère avait été obligée de s'asseoir, terrassée par le chagrin. Alice était à ses côtés, ainsi qu'un vieil homme dont il ignorait tout. La journaliste la tenait dans ses bras en pleurant également. La boule au ventre, il les observa toutes les deux se réconforter, en se sentant coupable et impuissant. Il lui fallait faire fi de ses émotions parasites, alors froidement, il se força à détourner les yeux pour se focaliser à nouveau sur sa mission.

La cérémonie se poursuivit sans incident. Laurence écouta attentivement Félix quand ce dernier prononça quelques mots. Il n'y avait rien de particulièrement chaleureux dans son discours mais c'étaient les paroles d'un officiel haut placé. La fonction même de Félix et sa présence en ces lieux soulevait des questions sur le rôle exact de Laurence pendant la guerre. Rien ne filtra à ce propos, mais quand au nom du Président de la République et pour services rendus à la Nation, il fut élevé au rang de Chevalier de la Légion d'honneur à titre posthume, il y eut des murmures dans l'assemblée.

Laurence les ignora et continua sa surveillance. La cérémonie arriva à son terme et la foule sortit sur le parvis… sauf Félix et l'inconnu en costume fait sur mesures, qui reprirent leur conversation.

Le curé n'allait pas tarder à revenir et Laurence voulait savoir à qui le Directeur du Contre-espionnage parlait. Il devait se retrouver à proximité du parvis quand l'individu sortirait. Il quitta rapidement la sacristie par le presbytère attenant, se faufila dehors parmi les paroissiens en claudiquant et en essayant de ne pas se faire repérer et parvint près de sa 4CV Renault quand il le vit...

Tricard était exactement à deux mètres de lui ! Laurence maudit sa malchance et lui tourna prestement le dos. En pestant, il se plia en deux pour masquer sa haute taille. Le commissaire divisionnaire se retourna au même moment et crut que la vieille dame, qui souffrait probablement d'un lumbago sévère, voulait traverser la rue. Naturellement, il lui proposa galamment de l'aider...

Laurence tenta de ne pas céder à la panique. S'il était découvert, tout était fichu. Quand Tricard lui parla, Laurence marmonna des paroles inintelligibles d'une voix de fausset. Le divisionnaire prit cela pour un assentiment, se saisit alors du bras de la vieille dame et ils marchèrent cahin-caha de l'autre côté... Arrivé sur le trottoir d'en face, Laurence s'aperçut que l'interlocuteur de Félix était en train de se diriger vers une DS noire et s'apprêtait à monter en voiture. Il devait retraverser pour rejoindre son véhicule ! La 'vieille dame'houspilla le Divisionnaire avec sa canne. Ce dernier se protégea comme il put.

« Vandale ! Voyou ! Laissez-moi tranquille ! »

« Mais enfin, je ne voulais que vous aider, Madame… »

« Je ne vous ai rien demandé, jeune homme ! »

« Mais… »

« Hors de ma vue, espèce de malotru ! »

Tricard resta pantois et ouvrit des yeux ronds en voyant la vieille toujours pliée, traverser prestement dans l'autre sens, sans aucune difficulté. S'il savait que Laurence souriait de façon sardonique en imaginant la tête sidérée de son patron...

« Les vieux, c'est plus c'que c'était, hein, Commissaire ? » Demanda une voix familière dans le dos de Tricard.

« Oh, ça va, Martin ! Vous pouvez garder vos commentaires pour vous ! »

Rabroué, le jeune policier se mit à bouder. Tricard haussa les épaules et se détourna en ayant déjà oublié l'incident.

Laurence passa également à autre chose rapidement, monta dans sa 4 CV et démarra. Il suivit la DS à bonne distance sans toutefois la perdre de vue. La voiture le mena à une adresse qu'il identifia immédiatement. Laurence avait désormais un lien. Bientôt, il aurait un nom.

oooOOOooo

A la fin de cette longue journée, Alice et Marlène étaient épuisées. Après la sépulture, elles avaient accompagné Alexina Laurence et son compagnon à la gare pour le train de Paris. La vieille femme était effondrée, sonnée par la disparition brutale de son fils, avec qui elle n'avait pu se réconcilier. Alice la regarda partir, le cœur lourd, peinée… Comme Marlène et elle avaient toutes les deux le moral dans les chaussettes, elles décidèrent de rester ensemble le soir en portant leur tristesse comme un manteau pesant sur leurs épaules.

Sur les coups de dix neuf heures, la sonnette retentit. Marlène alla ouvrir et découvrit Félix Blanc Gonnet sur le seuil.

« Je peux parler à Alice Avril ? »

Sans cacher son antipathie, Marlène s'effaça pour le laisser entrer. Le Directeur du Contre Espionnage pénétra dans le petit salon et Avril l'aperçut, pas plus surprise que ça.

« Qu'est ce que vous voulez ? »

« On s'est juste aperçu à l'office et je n'ai pas eu le temps… » Il leva une main désabusée. « … Ce discours… Je sais que Swan s'en serait moqué. Toutes ces grandes phrases, vides de sens, cette hypocrisie… Seuls l'action et le geste comptaient pour lui... Personne ne devrait ignorer le rôle qu'il a joué pendant la guerre, et pourtant, il restera un héros anonyme parmi tant d'autres… Je me fais bien comprendre, Alice ? »

Avril le regarda en n'en croyant pas ses oreilles.

« C'est pour me dire ça que vous êtes venu ? Pour ne pas que je divulgue vos petits secrets ? »

« Pour ne pas que Laurence soit livré en pâture à la vindicte populaire, oui. »

« Vous me connaissez vraiment mal… Je l'aimais, c'était mon ami, malgré nos désaccords. Jamais je n'aurai abusé de la confiance qu'il plaçait en moi. »

Félix eut un sourire et fit immédiatement un geste d'apaisement.

« Je vous crois. En cela, vous lui ressemblez. C'est pour ça que je disais que vous auriez fait une équipe formidable tous les deux. La confiance réclame de l'honnêteté, l'honnêteté demande d'être sincère, et pour être vrai, il faut être soi-même. Chacun de vous l'était. »

Alice baissa la tête.

« Je m'inquiète sincèrement pour vous, Alice… »

Avril eut un geste las et haussa les épaules.

« Si vous êtes là, c'est pour me parler de l'affaire, Félix. Déballez ce que vous êtes venu dire. »

« Très bien. Je comprends que vous vous méfiez de moi mais vous avez tort, nous sommes du même bord, et je vais vous en apporter prochainement la preuve... L'homme retrouvé mort il y a quelques jours, votre agresseur, a un nom : il s'appelle Dominique Castro. C'était un type peu fréquentable, un ancien boxeur à la réputation sulfureuse, devenu mercenaire. »

« Un mercenaire ? »

« Nous cherchons à savoir qui était son dernier employeur. »

« Vous pensez à Dimitrov ? »

« C'est probable... Castro a sans doute été tué parce qu'il en savait trop. »

« J'ai vu son visage et je pouvais l'identifier. »

« Exact. Si le commanditaire a cru bon de se débarrasser du maillon faible, ça veut dire qu'il se sent aux abois. Une fois que nous aurons établi le lien entre eux, nous pourrons remonter la piste. »

Avril eut un ricanement.

« Pff… Vous ne savez même pas comment coincer Dimitrov. »

Félix eut un sourire.

« Une opportunité s'est présentée à moi aujourd'hui qui m'a donné une idée. Vous connaissez Henri Magellan ? »

« Non. C'est qui ? »

« Un riche industriel dans l'aéronautique. Depuis quelques temps, il se plaint qu'on lui vole des brevets et des secrets de fabrication dans ses usines de la région. Ce genre d'agissements ne vous rappellent rien ? »

« C'est la marque de fabrique des Quatre. »

Félix hocha la tête et prit un air mystérieux.

« Une petite enquête infiltrée chez Sélignac, dans les bureaux d'études d'Henri Magellan, ça vous dit ? »

oooOOOooo

En enfilade, les voitures s'arrêtaient devant la porte de l'hôtel particulier et déversaient leurs lots d'invités. Tout ce que Lille comptait de notables et de sommités politiques et culturels se retrouvaient chez Henri Magellan pour une soirée de galas au profit d'une collecte de fonds pour des associations caritatives de la région.

Méconnaissable sous sa barbe, sa perruque aux cheveux gris et ses lunettes à écailles, Laurence se présenta à son tour à l'entrée avec son invitation. La musique résonnait doucement en provenance des salons à l'étage. Il n'eut aucune difficulté à se faire admettre sous un nom d'emprunt. Son élégance légendaire avait disparu au profit d'un dos voûté qui masquait légèrement sa haute taille et d'une tenue moins assurée.

Il ne fallait pas qu'on le reconnaisse, d'autant que dès l'entrée, il avait aperçu quelques personnes qu'il connaissait. C'était le moment de faire un test. Il feignit une maladresse au moment de prendre un verre de champagne et bouscula une dame un peu forte, la femme du préfet de police. Platement, il s'excusa auprès d'elle et de son mari qui n'y vit que du feu. Son déguisement était efficace.

L'incident provoqué passé, Laurence partit à la recherche d'Henri Magellan, l'hôte des lieux, dont la rapide enquête qu'il avait mené, lui avait révélé le nom. Sans surprise, il trouva ce dernier en compagnie de Félix... mais il ne s'attendait certainement pas à apercevoir Avril aux côtés des deux hommes ! A cette vision, le policier eut un instant de panique alors que toutes les alarmes résonnaient soudain d'instinct dans sa tête. _Qu'est-ce que la rousse faisait là ?_ Les deux hommes manigançaient quelque chose et Avril se retrouvait encore une fois au cœur du danger, comme à son habitude, totalement inconsciente des risques ! Une envie irrésistible d'étrangler la rouquine le chatouilla et il dut faire taire sa colère avant de décider d'un plan d'action.

Discrètement, Laurence s'approcha du trio qui ne prêtait absolument pas attention au personnage effacé qui semblait observer les autres invités. Il tendit l'oreille…

« … Et vous croyez que ce sale type va tomber dans le piège que vous allez lui tendre ? S'il est aussi malin que vous le dites, il va flairer l'affaire à des kilomètres ! » S'écria l'organisateur de la soirée.

« Alice va s'infiltrer et démasquer la taupe au sein de votre entreprise, Magellan. Elle se montrera discrète. »

« Mais vous ne comprendrez même pas de quoi parlent mes ingénieurs, Mademoiselle ! Comment voulez-vous remarquer quelque chose de suspect ? »

« Et si vous m'expliquiez de quoi il en retourne pour que je paraisse moins ignorante, Monsieur Magellan ? Je suis capable d'apprendre et de m'adapter. »

« Ce sont des informations secrètes ! »

« Magellan, vous avez voulu confier cette enquête à mes services. Je vous envoie une personne de confiance qui observera les comportements qui sortent de l'ordinaire. »

« Donnez-moi quelqu'un qui a de l'expérience ! »

« Alice a déjà parfaitement réussi des missions d'infiltration sans être soupçonnée. Elle sera parfaite dans ce rôle car personne ne se méfiera d'elle…. »

L'homme hésitait encore. Félix reprit la parole pour tenter de le convaincre.

« Le Ministre est d'accord pour qu'on agisse ainsi. Il ne comprendrait pas que vous refusiez notre offre, surtout après les demandes d'aide que vous lui avez adressées… »

« C'est ridicule. Sans vouloir vous offenser, Mademoiselle, je ne crois pas que vous soyez faite pour cette mission. »

A ces paroles, Laurence ne put qu'acquiescer en son for intérieur, alors qu'Avril répliquait vertement au Directeur des établissements Sélignac. Avant que la situation ne s'envenime entre eux, Félix intervint.

« Magellan, je vous assure qu'Alice est la personne qu'il vous faut… Maintenant, si vous avez une plainte à adresser à Jean Donnadieu, je ne vous empêcherai pas de la déposer. Je dois cependant vous rappeler que notre Ministre me fait entièrement confiance sur la partie exécutive des missions qu'il me confie. En conséquence de quoi, il ne souhaite pas y être mêlées de près ou de loin, et niera toute implication si les choses devaient mal tournées… Je décide avec son accord mais en assume seul les risques. Cette proposition est donc à prendre ou à laisser. »

L'homme tergiversa, puis finit par accepter à contrecœur. Laurence les entendit encore discourir sur les modalités de l'intervention d'Avril, puis Magellan s'éloigna pour s'occuper de ses autres invités.

Inquiet, Laurence garda un œil sur la journaliste. Elle semblait également surveiller l'entourage de Magellan et souriait d'un air las, contraint, en portant sur elle son chagrin comme un fardeau. Il tacha d'occulter le fait que son absence était probablement la cause de cet état. Quand Avril quitta les lieux, il poussa un ouf de soulagement et put enfin se concentrer sur Henri Magellan.

Après avoir salué diverses connaissances, ce dernier prit congé. Laurence prit le risque de le suivre en empruntant le même couloir que lui, mais Magellan avait déjà disparu. Il poursuivit ses recherches dans quelques pièces lorsqu'un bruit de conversation dans ce qui semblait être un bureau, attira son attention. Le policier écouta en se faisant le plus discret possible. L'industriel n'était pas au téléphone. Il en eut confirmation lorsque son interlocuteur lui répondit en français avec un fort accent slave.

Laurence sentit les petits poils de sa nuque se hérisser au son de cette voix grave qu'il connaissait bien pour l'avoir écouté maintes fois sur bandes : Dimitrov, la tête pensante des Quatre, se trouvait dans la pièce avec l'industriel lillois !

Un entretien secret, voilà qui corsait singulièrement l'affaire. Ou le criminel faisait chanter Magellan et tentait de lui imposer de nouvelles conditions, ou les deux hommes se connaissaient, ce qui semblait peu probable au premier abord... Ne voulant écarter aucune hypothèse, Laurence écoutait attentivement mais il ne parvenait pas à bien entendre ce qu'ils se disaient, d'autant que Magellan restait parfaitement maître de lui, malgré des divergences qui lui faisait parfois lever la voix pour imposer sa part du marché… En désespoir de cause, le policier attendit dans la pièce contigüe qu'ils en terminent pour se faire une opinion.

Quand l'entretien s'acheva, Magellan raccompagna lui-même Dimitrov à la porte, suivis discrètement par Laurence. L'occasion était trop belle pour la laisser passer. Parvenu dans la rue sans se faire remarquer, Laurence emboîta le pas à sa Némésis…

 _A suivre…_

 _Merci d'avance pour vos commentaires, remarques et autres petits mots. On s'achemine bientôt vers des retrouvailles entre nos héros…_


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11**

A cette heure de la soirée, Laurence n'avait qu'une crainte : que Dimitrov hèle un taxi et monte à l'intérieur. Les voitures se faisaient rares et il ne pourrait pas suivre le criminel qui, pour l'instant, marchait sans se douter qu'il était suivi.

Le policier prit cependant toutes les précautions nécessaires, gardant suffisamment de distance entre eux pour ne pas se faire repérer, sans toutefois le perdre de vue. Ils traversèrent une partie du vieux Lille, jusqu'à un hôtel particulier dans lequel le chef des Quatre s'engouffra.

Laurence vit les lumières s'allumer au second étage dans l'une des pièces qui donnaient sur la rue. Sans surprise, les moulures au plafond et le lustre imposant, révélèrent un appartement bourgeois du siècle dernier. Attentif à ne pas être remarqué, le policier pénétra sous le porche. La loge de la concierge était plongée dans l'obscurité et il passa devant sans faire de bruits, prit l'escalier et se rendit au second.

Le nom qui figurait sous la sonnette attira immédiatement son attention : Vélasquez. Laurence touchait au but. Il avait toujours remarqué que les Quatre empruntaient les noms de peintres célèbres pour se cacher, sans doute un héritage du hongrois Szentelek, à moins que cette manie ne trahisse les penchants artistiques du troisième membre du quatuor, le faussaire Maxim Honkov ? Etait-ce l'appartement dans lequel il vivait ?

Il était fort possible qu'il passe la nuit dans la cage d'escalier, alors il s'installa du mieux qu'il put au troisième étage en regrettant de ne pouvoir planquer dans la rue.

Dans le noir, il attendit. Un piano ne tarda pas à se faire entendre à l'étage du dessous. Dimitrov connaissait la musique, pour ainsi dire. Si des micros étaient dissimulés dans l'appartement, il était impossible pour quelqu'un d'entendre la conversation que les deux criminels étaient sans doute en train d'avoir au même moment.

Il était tard, mais personne ne protesta. L'immeuble ne devait être guère occupé. Il avait bien remarqué le tas de sable et les matériaux entassés dans la cour. Des travaux avaient dû faire fuir les habitants, voilà pourquoi les Quatre avaient choisi cet immeuble.

Une clé tourna pourtant sur le palier et un homme aux cheveux gris et hirsute passa la tête par la porte. Laurence s'était dissimulé derrière les montants de l'escalier et pria pour que le voisin n'allume pas la lumière qui l'aurait irrémédiablement révélé. L'individu en pyjama sembla écouter en faisant la grimace. La musique s'arrêta. Il resta là quelques secondes à attendre la reprise du concert improvisé, mais comme rien ne vint, il referma doucement la porte derrière lui. Laurence souffla de soulagement.

L'attente reprit. Il se passa un quart d'heure quand la lumière de la cage d'escalier s'alluma brutalement. Laurence étouffa un juron. Quelqu'un montait.

L'individu s'arrêta au second et sonna chez Vélasquez. Laurence essaya de distinguer son visage mais l'inconnu portait un chapeau et un imperméable au col relevé qui dissimulait ses traits. La porte s'ouvrit et Dimitrov sortit sans prononcer un mot. A peine un hochement de tête et les deux hommes repartirent ensemble. Inutile de les suivre, l'homme de main était venu chercher son patron pour l'emmener quelque part en voiture.

Laurence ne tergiversa pas. Une idée avait germé dans son esprit et il se décida à passer à l'action. Il ôta son pardessus, sa veste et sa cravate, ébouriffa sa perruque, puis descendit sonner chez Vélasquez en reprenant son rôle de maladroit un brin bohème.

Sans surprise, l'ancien agent des services secrets reconnut Maxim Honkov dans le petit homme suspicieux et rond qui lui ouvrit la porte. Laurence prit une voix douce et lui fit un aimable sourire.

« Pardonnez-moi de venir vous déranger à cette heure tardive, monsieur… euh… Vélasquez… Je suis Monsieur Berg, le professeur de piano qui vit au dessus de chez vous… »

« Oui ? Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? » Demanda l'homme avec un fort accent slave.

Honkov fronçait les sourcils mais ne l'avait manifestement pas reconnu. Soulagé, Laurence poursuivit :

« Bien que vous ayez joué de façon remarquable - votre interprétation était irréprochable, notez-le bien - votre piano est mal accordé et je suis désolé de vous le dire, c'est une véritable torture pour les oreilles ! Si je pouvais entrer, je résoudrai ce désagrément en quelques minutes en vous installant une sourdine en feutre, un moindre mal en attendant un véritable accordement. »

Honkov sembla surpris.

« On ne pourrait pas faire ça à un autre moment ? Je suis fatigué et sur le point d'aller me coucher… »

« Je travaille moi-même en journée et rentre tard. Je vous le dis, ça ne prendra que quelques minutes et après, vous pourrez faire de la musique comme bon vous semble à l'heure que vous le souhaitez, ce n'est pas moi qui vous jettera la première pierre...

« Vous savez, je joue peu... »

« Alors c'est pour ça que vous n'avez pas encore eu affaire à la concierge qui est bien prompte à appeler la police dès qu'il y a trop de bruits dans l'immeuble… Elle a dû prendre des somnifères, mais si elle vous entend jouer du piano aussi tard, elle n'hésitera pas. »

Au mot "police", Honkov sembla tiquer.

« Quelques minutes, vous dites ? »

« Oui. Je ne serai pas long. Il me faut juste la dimension de votre clavier. »

Honkov s'effaça et laissa entrer le barbu grisonnant et voûté. Qu'avait-il à craindre de ce vieil homme ? Dans la poche de sa robe de chambre, il tenait une arme et n'hésiterait pas à s'en servir. Le slave conduisit Laurence au salon. Dans un coin trônait un magnifique piano à queue laqué noir.

« C'est un bel instrument que vous avez là, un piano de concert, comme je rêve de m'en offrir un… »

« Il appartient au propriétaire. Je ne fais que louer cet appartement. »

Laurence n'insista pas en interrogeant Honkov. Il ne voulait pas trop faire son curieux et mettre la puce à l'oreille du slave. Il s'assit donc et commença à jouer quelques accords comme s'il avait fait ça toute sa vie.

« Oh, oui…. Là… et là… Oh, c'est atroce, cette note... »

Tout à son rôle, il la rejoua en faisant la grimace. Honkov n'avait pas l'oreille musicale et ne décela rien de particulier. Il se contentait de suivre des yeux le curieux bonhomme à lunettes qui claudiquait un peu et était raide. Comme lui, le vieux devait souffrir d'arthrose...

Laurence continuait sa comédie. Parfois, il se levait et regardait la table d'harmonie, en repérant les cordes concernées.

« Je devrais pouvoir faire rapidement un petit quelque chose… Si vous permettez ? »

« Faites... »

Il sortit la clé d'accord de son petit réduit sous le piano, puis se pencha ensuite au dessus de la caisse du grand piano et invita Honkov à venir voir. Pressé de se débarrasser de l'importun, le slave obtempéra.

« Vous voyez le marteau, là ? Il ne vient pas frapper les cordes comme il le faudrait. Je vais devoir le recentrer… »

Laurence enleva vivement la patte qui retenait le couvercle du piano, et avant que le russe ne se relève, lui abattit violemment le battant sur la tête avec fracas.

« … comme ça ! »

Pour faire bonne mesure, il recommença une autre fois, assommant Honkov dans une dissonance pianistique sinistre… Laurence devait s'avouer que cette conclusion dramatique avait un de ces petits côtés jouissifs qu'il appréciait pleinement...

L'homme avait son compte, comme il put le constater quand il le dégagea. Laurence profita de son inconscience pour lui attacher les mains et les pieds avec de la corde à rideaux, récupéra l'arme du russe et passa à la fouille de l'appartement en le laissant allongé sur le tapis.

Dans la pièce adjacente, il découvrit un petit atelier d'artiste. Il y avait là un tableau en cours de réalisation. Il savait que c'était à la fois du travail et une passion pour Honkov. La police allait être ravie de mettre la main sur l'un des faussaires les plus en vue de l'après-guerre. Il ne s'attarda pas, ne toucha à rien et fouilla ailleurs.

Dans le bureau de la chambre d'Honkov, il trouva une liste qu'il parcourut rapidement, ainsi que des carnets qu'il empocha. Il chercha encore longuement lorsqu'il entendit très nettement un bruit étrange. Il retourna au salon mais Honkov était toujours dans les vap'. Sur ses gardes, il repartit prudemment explorer l'appartement.

Dans les autres pièces, des draps blancs recouvraient les meubles pour les protéger de la poussière. Il n'y avait rien de spécial dans la cuisine, mis à part deux assiettes, des couverts et quatre verres qui traînaient dans l'évier, confirmant les soupçons de Laurence : Honkov n'était probablement pas seul.

Le policier avisa la dernière porte au bout du couloir. Cette dernière était la seule fermée, un fait troublant. Honkov gardait-il quelqu'un ici contre son gré ? Il tourna lentement la clé dans la serrure, ouvrit brutalement et alluma la lumière. Il n'eut que le temps de voir une petite fille apeurée courir se réfugier derrière un fauteuil. De longs cheveux noirs sur une chemise de nuit blanche, voilà qui était surprenant ! Et si c'était ?...

« Sophie ?... »

Seul le silence lui répondit.

« … Sophie, c'est toi ? Je ne te veux aucun mal, tu peux sortir… Je suis policier… »

Il vit la tête de la petite fille lentement émerger de derrière le fauteuil et deux yeux noirs le jauger avec crainte. Laurence s'approcha d'elle en douceur, comme il l'aurait fait avec un petit animal craintif.

« Je m'appelle Swan… Ta maman te cherche, tu sais ? Tu lui manques terriblement, comme j'imagine qu'elle te manque aussi… Je vais te ramener à la maison... »

Il tendit la main vers elle et lui sourit. Cela devait paraître étrange avec sa barbe grise et ses grosses lunettes mais il essaya d'être persuasif.

« Viens, Sophie, tu es en sécurité avec moi... Tu peux me faire confiance… »

La petite fille sortit de sa cachette en hésitant, puis regarda vers la porte ouverte. Elle se décida d'un coup et s'approcha de Laurence.

« On va vraiment retrouver maman ? »

« Oui. »

Le commissaire eut un sourire rassurant et repoussa l'image d'une Hélène Spencer derrière les verrous. Les retrouvailles entre la mère et l'enfant ne seraient pas pour tout de suite, mais au moins, Sophie serait en sécurité, loin de l'emprise des Quatre.

« Je vais d'abord te mettre à l'abri, d'accord ? »

« D'accord… »

Soudain, Sophie se précipita vers lui et passa ses bras autour de la taille de Laurence. Surpris par la spontanéité de la gosse qui le serrait contre elle avec reconnaissance, le policier resta un instant indécis, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Il posa finalement ses larges mains sur les épaules de la gamine tandis que Sophie relevait la tête en affichant un sourire soulagé.

« Ça va aller maintenant, Sophie… on va sortir d'ici tous les deux. »

Laurence chercha des yeux les vêtements de la petite et les lui montra en se dégageant.

« Habilles-toi, tu veux bien ? Je reviens dans deux minutes... »

Laurence retourna dans le salon et s'assura qu'Honkov était toujours au pays des rêves. Il passa ensuite un rapide appel téléphonique en masquant sa voix. Quand il raccrocha, il s'avisa que la petite fille l'avait suivi jusqu'à la porte et l'observait avec curiosité, toujours en chemise de nuit. Il s'exaspéra.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu n'es pas encore habillée ? »

« J'y arrive pas… » Répondit-elle d'une petite voix incertaine.

Laurence se rappela soudain pourquoi il détestait les enfants : ça geignait tout le temps et ça n'écoutait pas !

« Bon, on n'a pas toute la soirée ! Vas t'habiller… Allez ! »

« Tu perds tes poils… » Lui fit remarquer Sophie, fascinée par le visage de Laurence.

Surpris par le commentaire, le policier tourna la tête vers le miroir et constata que sa barbe s'était décollée. Il ajusta l'ensemble, puis se retourna vers la petite fille.

« Pourquoi tu te déguises ? »

« Pour faire peur aux méchants… C'est bon maintenant ? »

Sophie hocha vigoureusement la tête.

« Maintenant, tu vas te dépêcher, jeune fille. Il faut qu'on parte. »

« Tu m'aides ? »

« A quoi faire ? »

« Ben… A m'habiller. »

« Euh… oui... »

Soudain en panique, il la suivit jusqu'à la chambre. C'était tout de même fou cette situation : il savait maîtriser la plus sombre des brutes, se battre à main nues contre un type armé, garder son calme dans les situations les plus critiques, mais quand il s'agissait d'une môme haute comme trois pommes, il perdait tous ses moyens !

Après tout, on ne lui avait jamais livré le mode d'emploi avec les gosses ! Heureusement, l'opération s'avéra plus simple qu'il n'y paraissait et à son issue, Sophie le gratifia d'un 'Tu sens bon pour un vieux' sincère qui lui réchauffa singulièrement le cœur.

« Tu as tout ce qu'il te faut ? » Demanda-t-il finalement à la fillette.

La petite prit sa poupée de chiffon sous son bras, puis lui donna l'autre main et ensemble, ils quittèrent l'appartement de Honkov.

oooOOOooo

« Vous devez être content de vous, Tricard ? »

Le commissaire divisionnaire se frotta les mains.

« Mettre la main sur un criminel de cette envergure, ce n'est pas tous les jours que ça se produit, Avril ! »

« Comment vous avez réussi à l'arrêter ? »

« Une source anonyme nous a mis sur la piste. Quand nous sommes arrivés, Honkov était là, saucissonné sur le tapis, livré sur un plateau… Il nous a servis une belle fable sur un homme qui l'aurait abusé et attaqué pour le voler. On l'aurait considéré comme la victime si Martin n'avait pas trouvé son atelier de faussaire et la preuve de ses activités illégales… C'est grâce à ses empreintes que nous avons réussi à l'identifier. Ça fait des années que ce type est recherché. C'est une sacrée prise ! »

« Il a vous a dit ce qu'il s'est passé en réalité ? »

« Vous pensez bien que non... Avril, je vous demanderai juste de ne rien publier dans votre journal pour l'instant. L'affaire est d'ampleur internationale. Le préfet veut faire une conférence de presse dans quelques heures. Il donnera tous les détails à cette occasion. »

Avril connaissait son Tricard sur le bout des doigts. Son instinct lui cria qu'il cachait indéniablement quelque chose.

« Vous ne me dites pas tout, monsieur le divisionnaire. »

« De toute façon, vous allez l'apprendre par Marlène... Il y avait une autre personne dans l'appartement… »

« Ah bon ? »

« C'était une petite fille apparemment, à voir les jouets et les vêtements qui se trouvaient dans l'une des chambres. »

« Et elle est passée où, cette petite fille ? »

« On n'en sait rien. Honkov ne veut rien dire, bien évidemment, mais il finira bien par parler, les preuves sont accablantes contre lui... Ah, Avril, encore autre chose… »

« Quoi ? »

« Si vous pouviez éviter d'en parler à Blanc-Gonnet tout de suite… »

« Pour qui vous me prenez, Commissaire ? une balance ? »

Tricard fit une moue dubitative. Au même moment, on frappa à la porte du Divisionnaire. Sans attendre une réponse, l'individu pénétra dans le bureau… C'était bien évidemment le Directeur du Contre-espionnage. Alice haussa les épaules quand le divisionnaire la fusilla du regard.

« Vous n'avez pas joué franc-jeu avec moi, Tricard. Vous avez voulu tirer la couverture à vous ? »

« Blanc-Gonnet, vous n'allez pas encore m'enlever un suspect ! »

« Je vais me gêner... » Félix sortit un document de sa poche. « … Si ça peut vous mettre du baume au coeur cette fois, j'ai d'ores et déjà fait toutes les démarches légales pour vous épargner la peine de protester auprès du Ministre… »

« Vous êtes vraiment le pire des salauds… »

« Je prends ça comme un compliment, Commissaire… Dit-il avec un sourire suave. « … Consolez-vous, je vous laisse tout le mérite de l'arrestation, même si un mystérieux intervenant vous a mâché le travail. »

« Vous avez une idée de qui est ce type ? »

« Pas la moindre, mais nous comptons bien le découvrir… Avril, pas un mot de tout ça dans votre canard, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Mais… »

« Pas de mais… Vous connaissez la procédure. »

« J'ai l'impression d'entendre Laurence... »

Blanc-Gonnet lui jeta un regard froid.

« Débarrassez le terrain, Avril. Je suis sûr que vous avez mieux à faire… »

« Ce Honkov, il est lié à toute cette histoire, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Et ça ne vous regarde pas, mademoiselle la fouineuse… »

« Je ne vais pas en rester là, vous savez ? »

« Je m'en doute. Je ne vous retiens pas… »

Avec un faux sourire, Avril prit la porte et sortit. Moins on la voyait en compagnie de Blanc-Gonnet, mieux c'était. Dans la cour, elle avisa sa voiture et attendit dans un coin qu'il sorte. Ce qui ne tarda à arriver. Quand il la vit, il émit clairement un soupir.

« Vous n'êtes pas censée être chez Magellan à cette heure ? »

« Ce type est l'un des Quatre. Je le sais parce que Laurence me l'a dit... Deux complices décédés violemment, un sous les verrous, il ne reste plus que Dimitrov. Je suppose que vous allez essayer de faire parler Honkov ? »

« Evidemment. »

« Ce mystérieux agresseur ? Une idée de qui ça peut être ? »

« Avec leurs activités, les Quatre font de l'ombre aux services secrets, y compris le nôtre. Ne vous y trompez pas, Alice, le monde de l'espionnage est émaillé de luttes intestines, même entre alliés, qui se règlent souvent de façon radicale, dans le plus grand secret. Nous ne sommes pas les seuls à vouloir abattre Dimitrov. Je soupçonne fortement nos amis anglais d'y être mêlés. »

« Spencer vous a dit quelque chose ? »

« Elle ne sait rien. Du moins, rien qui ne concerne cette affaire. C'est juste un pion. »

« Alors, vous en faites quoi ? Vous allez la relâcher ? »

« Je ne peux rien vous dire. »

« Vous ne l'avez pas faite disparaître au moins ? »

Félix lui lança un curieux regard.

« Vous avez une étrange conception de mon métier, Avril. Je suis tenu de rendre des comptes, je ne suis pas un exécuteur des basses oeuvres au service d'un gouvernement de scélérats. »

« Alors, où est-elle ? »

« En lieu sûr. »

« Elle sera jugée ? Elle aura un procès équitable ? »

Félix fronça les sourcils

« Pourquoi son sort vous préoccupe-t-il à ce point ? Elle a failli vous tuer ! »

« Parce que je veux justement que justice soit faite. Je veux la regarder dans les yeux quand elle expliquera son geste. »

« Avril, elle a agi sur ordre. C'est son métier. Elle fait ça pour l'argent. Quel repentir allez-vous entendre ? Aucun. Va t-elle exprimer des regrets ? Aucun. »

« Qu'est-ce que vous en savez ? Elle a peut-être agi sous la contrainte ? »

« A votre place, je ne compterai pas trop là-dessus. »

La journaliste baissa la tête. Félix soupira.

« Je suis désolé. Ce n'est pas moi qui décide. »

« Mais vous pouvez infléchir la décision de vos supérieurs. »

« Pas quand il s'agit d'une question de sécurité nationale. Le Président de la République est seul juge en la matière. »

« Vous voulez dire… ? »

« … que seul De Gaulle scellera son sort, oui. » Félix Blanc-Gonnet consulta sa montre. « Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, j'ai un rendez-vous. Je vous conseille de retourner aux usines Magellan. L'arrestation d'un membre des Quatre va provoquer des remous dans l'organisation. La taupe va devoir prendre des précautions supplémentaires et vit sous la menace d'une dénonciation. Ouvrez l'oeil, d'accord ? Et soyez prudente. »

Félix s'engouffra dans la voiture pendant qu'Alice se dirigeait vers sa Lambretta. Elle s'arrêta net lorsqu'elle aperçut Marlène et Timothée Glissant en train de discuter tous les deux ensemble dans un coin isolé, (presque) à l'abri des regards. Leur proximité l'un de l'autre la frappa et elle resta à les observer à leur insu.

Le légiste parlait tranquillement à Marlène en la rassurant visiblement. La jolie secrétaire finit par sourire à ses propos. Glissant continua et dut faire un trait d'humour car la blonde éclata de rire et Tim en profita pour poser sa main contre sa joue, tout en l'attirant à lui.

Doucement, ils s'embrassèrent.

Amusée, Alice eut un petit sourire, puis mit son casque en se détournant d'eux. C'était prévisible. La disparition de Laurence avait bouleversé Marlène qui avait dû trouver une oreille compatissante en la personne du légiste. Cela faisait un moment que Glissant lui tournait autour, et de fil en aiguille, ils s'étaient rapprochés...

La vie autour d'elle continuait. Son sourire disparut. Comme toujours, elle demeurait seule, ne pouvant compter que sur elle-même pour obtenir ce qu'elle voulait. Elle n'allait certainement pas s'apitoyer sur son sort. Non, elle continuerait à se battre comme elle l'avait toujours fait. C'était juste plus dur, mais pas insurmontable.

Plus rien désormais ne la retenait à Lille, peut-être était-il temps de changer d'air, d'aller voir ailleurs ce que le destin lui réservait ? Peut-être pouvait-elle enfin embrasser cette carrière dans les services secrets qui lui assurerait indépendance financière et un statut à nulle autre pareil ? C'était tentant. C'était terrifiant aussi. En même temps, était-ce réellement ce qu'elle voulait ? Laurence l'avait mise en garde…

Elle s'agaça une fois de plus. Il était temps qu'elle arrête de penser en cherchant l'approbation d'un mort. C'était un réflexe totalement inconscient mais elle devait arrêter de s'imaginer comment _il_ aurait réagi à sa place. Elle devait l'oublier car elle était la maîtresse de son propre destin. Ne préférant pas penser à son avenir, Alice enjamba son engin et partit enquêter.

 _A suivre…_

 _Je continue à dérouler mon intrigue, indépendamment des « similitudes » circonstancielles du canon, puisque Sophie était un personnage mentionné au chapitre 7, il y a quelques mois. Laurence poursuit donc son enquête et il est bien proche de connaître la vérité…_

 _Je sais que vous attendez tous les retrouvailles entre votre cher policier et la rousse têtue. Patience, encore un chapitre, et tada !_

 _En attendant, vous pouvez laisser des commentaires, toujours hautement appréciés. Ça ne prend que quelques secondes et ça ne coûte rien. Merci d'avance._


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 12**

Nouvellement arrivée dans le bureau d'études, Alice ouvrit l'œil et se tint sur ses gardes car elle se savait sous le radar de ses collègues majoritairement masculins qui la testaient pour savoir ce qu'elle valait.

Il y avait eu ceux qui avaient accueilli à bras ouverts cette jolie rousse, plutôt avenante, en n'hésitant pas une seconde à lui faire des avances ou des remarques à caractère sexiste. Alice marqua très rapidement son territoire en ne les autorisant pas à se montrer trop entreprenants avec elle et ne se gêna pas non plus pour en envoyer balader certains, au risque de se les mettre à dos d'entrée.

Et puis, il y eut ceux qui se montrèrent immédiatement méfiants, réservés vis à vis de la nouvelle assistante, et qui n'hésitèrent pas à lui faire des commentaires désagréables. Alice n'avait qu'une envie avec ceux de cette dernière catégorie : les remettre à leur place. Plutôt que de laisser son tempérament sanguin prendre le dessus, elle préféra manier l'humour et les faire passer pour des idiots. Ce faisant, elle mit les rieurs dans son camp. Très vite, les mal embouchés s'abstinrent de toutes remarques et la regardèrent avec froideur, sous les regards fiers des secrétaires qui voyaient en Alice leur sauveur.

Comme à son habitude, la jeune femme se fondit dans le décor avec naturel, en observant et en écoutant. Les langues se délièrent à cette occasion et bien que ses collègues féminines ne connaissaient rien d'elle, Alice apprit tous les potins qu'une telle assemblée hétéroclite pouvait créer : les conversations surprises au détour d'un couloir, les confidences près de la cafetière, les rendez-vous, qui faisait quoi, qui couchait avec untel, etc… La journaliste absorbait les informations comme une éponge, consignait tout et rapportaient à Félix ses trouvailles.

Mais le Directeur du Contre-espionnage trouvait que ce n'était pas assez. Malgré ses recommandations et les pièges qu'Alice tendaient à l'insu de ceux qu'elle surveillait, la liste des suspects restaient encore conséquente.

Un matin, ce fut Magellan lui-même qui la convoqua dans son bureau pour savoir où elle en était. Alice ne voulut point trop lui en dire et sentit que le patron de Sélignac n'était pas satisfait. Leurs rapports étaient tendus depuis leur première rencontre et la discussion confirma ce que la rousse soupçonnait : il se méfiait d'elle, mais il cachait également quelque chose.

Au téléphone, elle rapporta à Félix les propos échangés. Blanc-Gonnet lui donna rendez-vous le soir même pour faire le point. Toute la journée, Alice ne put se départir de l'idée que Magellan avait essayé de lui tirer les vers du nez, comme on disait communément. Être purement d'instinct, Alice faisait confiance à son intuition, et son intuition lui criait présentement que le bonhomme était aux abois.

Comme convenu, la jeune femme se rendit au rendez-vous. Félix Blanc-Gonnet l'attendit. Un quart d'heure passa, puis une demi-heure. Le Directeur du Contre-espionnage n'aimait pas qu'on le fasse attendre et repartit, agacé. Il laissa un de ces hommes sur place et essaya de joindre par téléphone la rousse dans tous les lieux où elle aurait pu se trouver. Au bout de deux heures, sans nouvelles d'Alice il donna l'alerte et lança des recherches.

Avril avait de nouveau disparu.

oooOOOooo

Caché dans les buissons, Laurence attendait le moment favorable pour passer à l'action. Cela faisait trois soirées qu'il planquait dans le parc et observait les allers et venues des habitants de la maison bourgeoise, en notant mentalement les habitudes de chacun.

Il avait découvert cette adresse dans les petits carnets cryptés de Honkov. Cela lui avait pris un peu de temps pour casser le code, mais l'agent Laurence était un surdoué dans ce domaine et il y était parvenu méthodiquement.

Cet endroit était l'une des planques de Dimitrov. Décidé à mettre enfin un terme à toute cette histoire, il était résolu à faire tomber les masques ce soir.

Tout de noir vêtu, cagoulé et maquillé comme un cambrioleur, il était revenu avec un équipement spécial dans le but de pénétrer par effraction dans les lieux. Patiemment, il attendait que les domestiques se couchent.

Pourtant, une activité inhabituelle le retint d'agir. Il était près de vingt deux heures et une Mercedes venait de pénétrer dans le parc. Deux hommes en imperméable et chapeau en sortirent précipitamment en faisant claquer les portières. Les deux malfrats jetèrent brièvement des regards autour d'eux, ce qui attira l'attention de Laurence, qui les observait avec des jumelles de vision nocturne.

Ils ouvrirent alors la portière arrière et une femme élégante sortit à son tour avant de s'engouffrer rapidement dans la maison. Laurence n'eut que le temps de voir brièvement son profil sans pouvoir l'observer à sa guise.

Les deux hommes de main ouvrirent le coffre et se penchèrent à l'intérieur. Maladroitement, ils en sortirent ce qui ressemblait à un corps inconscient, et Laurence sut immédiatement de qui il s'agissait quand il aperçut la masse de cheveux en pagaille…Le policier ravala un juron en observant le manège des deux hommes qui transportaient Alice Avril à l'intérieur de la maison. Puis il soupira, fataliste. Maintenant, il avait doublement une bonne raison pour y pénétrer.

oooOOOooo

Au travers des rideaux, il avait distingué les ombres des deux hommes qui avaient portés Avril à l'étage. Il attendit longuement encore après que les lumières aient été éteintes avant de traverser silencieusement la pelouse et d'arriver au pied du mur, là où la glycine poussait.

Il testa la solidité de la plante grimpante et commença à monter. Lentement, il atteignit le garde-corps de la fenêtre de ce qu'il supposait être la chambre d'Avril, puis découpa le carreau comme le ferait un cambrioleur. Sans bruit, il récupéra le verre et ouvrit la fenêtre.

Avril était bien là, allongée sur le lit. Le tapis étouffait les grincements du parquet sous ses pas mais il prit mille précautions avant de bloquer la porte de l'intérieur avec une chaise pour couvrir sa fuite éventuelle.

Sans bruit et en mettant sa main gantée sur la bouche de la rousse, il secoua ensuite Alice, mais sans succès.

« Avril… Avril, réveillez-vous… »

Aucune réaction. Laurence trouva le pouls de la rousse avec soulagement. Il était lent et régulier : elle avait été droguée.

Résolument, il la souleva et la prit comme un sac à patates sur son épaule. La descente n'allait pas être aisée mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il fallait qu'il la sorte de là.

Ce ne fut effectivement pas une partie de plaisir et il pesta contre elle à maintes reprises. Quand bien même il était mort, elle continuait à l'emmerder ! Qu'avait elle fait cette fois pour attirer l'attention de Dimitrov ? Quand elle serait réveillée, il ne se gênerait pas pour lui dire ce qu'il pensait de ses initiatives qui se terminaient toujours mal…

Passablement essoufflé, il la porta à couvert sous les arbres. Maintenant, que faire d'elle ? Par la simple présence d'Avril et son intervention inopinée, il venait de compromettre sa mission initiale. Après la disparition d'Avril, Dimitrov changerait de planque et il lui faudrait à nouveau identifié l'endroit où se cachait le criminel. Pour l'instant, Avril avait besoin de son aide, il fallait qu'il la mette à l'abri. Il la reprit sur son épaule et rejoignit l'endroit par lequel il était entré.

oooOOOooo

Entre veille et sommeil, Alice eut un moment de panique alors qu'elle essayait d'échapper au lit qui se refermait sur elle et voulait l'absorber. Avec un cri de panique, elle se réveilla enfin et s'assit en essayant de calmer les battements désordonnés de son cœur. Quel horrible cauchemar !

Où était-elle ? Elle ne reconnaissait pas la chambre dans laquelle elle se trouvait. La porte était grande ouverte et de la lumière provenait du couloir. Quelqu'un s'activait dans une pièce adjacente et elle resta un moment à tenter de se rappeler ce qu'il lui était arrivé.

Elle ne s'en souvenait pas, du moins pas depuis le moment où elle avait quitté les établissements Sélignac. Elle se refit le fil de la soirée alors qu'elle était en route vers son rendez-vous. En chemin, elle s'était arrêté pour prendre du pain à la boulangerie, avait marché un peu pour rejoindre sa Lambretta, et puis… plus rien… Elle avait beau cherché, mais rien ne lui vint à l'esprit.

Elle avait la bouche pâteuse et cette sensation ne lui était pas inconnue. C'était ainsi qu'elle s'était réveillée à l'hôpital après avoir été empoisonnée à la morphine. L'avait-on droguée à nouveau ?

Elle se leva et marcha vers la porte. Là, elle hasarda un regard et vit un homme relativement grand et tout de noir vêtu qui lui tournait le dos. Un couteau à la main, il s'affairait autour de ce qui semblait être une corde. Alice ignorait s'il s'agissait d'un ami ou d'un ennemi.

Avril s'éclaircit la voix et l'individu tourna la tête vers elle. La rousse le regarda avant d'enregistrer avec un choc un visage qu'elle reconnaissait, sous la barbe poivre et sel qui l'encadrait.

Ce fut comme si elle avait reçu un coup de poing dans le plexus solaire et elle émit un gémissement de bête blessée. Choquée, elle resta à dévisager Laurence alors qu'il s'approchait d'elle avec inquiétude, en la voyant pâlir.

« Avril ?… ça va ? »

Les jambes d'Alice se dérobèrent sous elle et la jeune femme s'effondra, littéralement foudroyée. Laurence fut immédiatement à ses côtés alors qu'elle se mettait à le regarder comme si elle avait vu un fantôme, en portant des mains tremblantes à son visage.

« Mon Dieu… mon Dieu... » N'arrêtait-elle pas de répéter.

Elle le toucha révérencieusement, comme si elle n'y croyait pas.

« C'est bien vous ?… Mon Dieu, vous êtes vivant... »

« Oui. »

« Mais comment ? Comment vous avez fait ? »

« C'est une longue histoire… »

Incapable de se retenir, Alice se jeta dans les bras de Laurence et le serra contre elle. Surpris par son enthousiasme, le policier lui retourna son étreinte. Leur moment d'effusion fut bref quand la rousse se dégagea en le regardant subitement avec suspicion.

« C'est vous qui m'avez fait ça ? »

« Fait quoi ? »

« Droguée... Kidnappée… »

« Non, Dimitrov vous a faite enlever. Je vous ai trouvée avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. »

Prise dans un maelstrom d'émotions contradictoires, Alice était incapable d'exprimer le soulagement qu'elle ressentait à le voir, tellement elle était perdue... Il était là devant elle comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle au monde, comme s'il ne s'était rien passé et qu'elle n'avait pas traversé l'enfer...

« Vous pouvez vous vanter d'avoir eu de la chance, Avril… Heureusement que j'étais là, sinon Dieu seul sait ce qui vous serait encore arrivé. »

Alice le regarda en écarquillant les yeux. Que venait-il de dire là ? Que, sans lui, _sans sa présence_ , elle aurait pu mourir ? Elle sentit poindre une colère monumentale en elle, une rage telle qu'elle ne voyait plus rien d'autre que la souffrance qu'il lui avait infligée.

« Comment vous avez pu nous faire un truc pareil ?... » Hurla brutalement Alice. « ... Vous vous rendez compte de ce qu'on a enduré, Marlène et moi ? »

Laurence fut d'abord surpris par sa velléité à son encontre. Il leva les mains devant lui en un geste conciliant.

« Avril, calmez-vous ! Il fallait que je saisisse cette opportunité. Disparaître était la meilleure des solutions à ce moment là… »

« … La meilleure des solutions ? Vous plaisantez ? Comment croyez-vous que les gens réagissent à la disparition brutale d'un proche, hein ? »

« L'enquête nécessitait que tout le monde croit à mon assassinat… tout le monde, sans exception, pour être le plus crédible possible. »

« Alors là, vous avez bien réussi votre coup ! Quand j'ai compris que vous étiez mort, j'ai cru qu'on m'avait arraché le cœur !... » Alice secoua la tête et gronda soudain : « ... Mais vous savez pas ce que ça fait, hein ? Parce qu'un cœur et des sentiments, vous en avez pas, espèce de monstre !... »

Sous la colère, la journaliste serrait les poings comme pour se contenir. Les yeux brouillés de larmes, elle poursuivit :

« … Je vais vous dire ce que ça fait quand le gouffre s'ouvre soudain sous vos pieds et que vous êtes incapable de stopper votre chute dans les abysses !... Tout à coup, la douleur explose en des milliers d'échardes coupantes comme du verre, parce que la personne qui comptait, est partie pour toujours !… Il y a un trou énorme dans votre poitrine, comme s'il manquait un bout de vous, comme si votre cœur s'était envolé à jamais avec le disparu !... »

Laurence voulut faire un geste envers elle.

« Avril… »

« Me touchez pas !... » Cria-t-elle agressivement en s'éloignant de lui à reculons. « … Vous n'avez rien compris, hein ?... Moi aussi, j'avais pas compris jusqu'à ce que vous soyez plus là et qu'il n'y ait plus rien ici ! »

La rousse montra l'emplacement de son cœur, alors que de grosses larmes roulaient désormais sur ses joues. Les yeux brûlants, elle relevait fièrement la tête, avec une expression déterminée et farouche. Laurence la dévisagea de façon incertaine, pour une fois déstabilisé par tant de rage à son encontre.

« Qu'est-ce-que je n'ai pas compris ? »

« L'absence incommensurable et ce vide que vous ne pourrez jamais combler... la douleur implacable qui vous plie en deux et vous donne envie de mourir... Et cette colère qui monte en vous parce que ce vide et cette douleur sont insupportables… »

Si Avril savait qu'il en avait eu un bref aperçu à _ses_ obsèques et qu'il avait refusé de succomber à l'émotion suscitée par la vision de sa mère et de la rousse, enlacées dans un élan désespéré, elle le tuerait sur place. Comme à son habitude, il se fit évasif et minimisa la situation :

« Bon Dieu, Avril, il faut que vous arrêtiez de vous mettre dans des états pareils… »

« Vous comprenez pas, hein ? Comme j'ai pu vous maudire et vous en vouloir ! Comme j'étais furieuse après vous, parce que vous n'étiez plus là, parce que vous m'aviez abandonnée… Comme je vous en veux encore au point de vous haïr, espèce d'égoïste ! »

Le visage d'Avril exprimait exactement toute la palette de ces sentiments pour lui à cet instant et il lui était difficile de l'ignorer. Il se sentit penaud et déglutit.

« Bon, ça va, Avril... je suis là maintenant... »

« Et vous croyez qu'il vous suffit de réapparaître comme ça et de claquer des doigts pour que tout soit effacé et que je vous pardonne ? »

Il refusa de céder à l'hystérie d'Avril et préféra rationaliser.

« Vous ne m'enlèverez pas de l'idée que c'était ce qu'il convenait de faire. Parfois les circonstances exigent… »

Alice explosa.

« Je vous préviens, Laurence, si vous prononcez encore ces mots devant moi, je vous étripe ! »

La rousse en était parfaitement capable ! Le policier se tut, mais tout dans son attitude têtue indiquait qu'il n'en pensait pas moins. Alice serra les dents, prête à mordre, et il se rendit compte qu'il était sans doute allé trop loin. Il eut un geste d'apaisement.

« Qu'est ce que j'aurai dû faire selon vous ? Donner signe de vie et vous mettre à nouveau en danger ?… »

« Tout, plutôt que l'enfer que j'ai vécu. »

Laurence soupira.

« Ce n'est pas de cette manière que ça fonctionne, Avril. J'avais une responsabilité envers vous parce que c'est à cause de moi que vous avez été entraînée dans toute cette histoire. Encore aujourd'hui, je me refuse à vous exposer, surtout après toutes les épreuves que vous avez traversées. »

« Mais, bon sang, Laurence, je suis pas en sucre ! Arrêtez de me traiter comme une petite chose fragile ! »

Il ne put s'empêcher de ricaner :

« Et pourtant c'est ce que vous démontrez brillamment en ce moment avec cette fébrilité à fleur de peau ! »

« C'est pas pareil, espèce de mufle ! J'en viendrais presque à souhaiter qu'il vous arrive de perdre un proche de façon brutale ! On verrait bien si vous resteriez autant de marbre ! »

Laurence accusa le coup et blêmit. Elle ne connaissait pas la portée de ses paroles et la résonance qu'elles créaient en lui. Il y a bien longtemps, il avait perdu son père dans des circonstances dramatiques, puis son meilleur ami, celui qu'il considérait comme un frère... Il avait failli _la_ perdre, elle, et cela avait été la semaine la plus horrible de toute son existence. Il se souvenait des moments d'angoisse qu'il avait vécus. Comment pouvait-elle penser qu'il était un être insensible ? Il était temps de remettre les pendules à l'heure.

« Parce que vous croyez avoir l'apanage de la douleur, Avril ?... » Demanda-t-il sourdement, presque avec froideur, un signe certain de colère chez lui.

Il s'approcha d'elle en la dominant de toute sa taille.

« ... Vous croyez que je n'ai pas vécu des moments difficiles quand vous avez disparu, peut-être ? Que je n'ai pas bâti des scénarios dans ma tête en imaginant mille morts, au point d'en perdre le sommeil et l'appétit ?... Vous ne savez rien, Avril ! »

« La différence, c'est que vous aviez encore l'espoir de me retrouver, tandis que, moi, je n'avais plus rien du tout ! Vous étiez mort, Laurence ! Parti définitivement !... Pourquoi vous refusez de comprendre ? »

« Avril... »

« Plus de Avril, vous m'entendez ! Vous n'êtes pas mon ami ! Vous ne l'avez jamais été, parce qu'un véritable ami ne se comporte pas comme ça ! Vous n'êtes que Laurence, le flic le plus égoïste et infâme que je connaisse ! »

« Arrêtez de raconter n'importe quoi… Si vous me faites cette scène, c'est que vous tenez un tant soit peu à moi, hein ? Vous devriez être soulagée que je sois vivant, non ?... »

« Vous n'êtes pas le centre du monde, Swan Laurence, même si vous aimez à le penser ! »

« Vraiment ?... » Ricana-t-il férocement. « … A vous entendre me reprocher mon absence, c'est pourtant ce que je suis devenu à vos yeux ! »

« Espèce de prétentieux ! Ne vous donnez pas plus d'importance que vous n'en avez ! »

« Je ne vous crois pas une seconde. »

« Je me fiche de ce que vous croyez ou pas ! Vous ne représentez plus rien pour moi ! Tout est mort avec votre départ ! »

Les larmes recommencèrent à couler sur les joues d'Avril sans qu'elle cherche à les arrêter. Laurence la dévisagea en sachant pertinemment qu'elle mentait, qu'elle tenait en réalité à lui plus qu'elle ne voulait l'admettre, que si elle agissait ainsi, c'était pour se protéger… parce qu'il faisait voler en éclat son univers, en les entraînant tous les deux vers quelque chose d'inédit et de terriblement effrayant… Laurence sentit le même écho au fond de lui et il eut soudain peur de s'exposer davantage. Il se renfrogna et se ferma soudain.

« Très bien, Avril, alors vous n'aurez aucun mal à m'oublier, n'est-ce pas ? Pour ma part, je n'ai pas l'intention de m'appesantir sur la stérilité de la situation... »

Froidement, il se détourna et commença à alimenter le feu qu'il avait allumé sans plus s'occuper d'elle. Alice resta sans voix devant son changement d'attitude et le regarda faire en sentant monter en elle une nouvelle vague de fureur et de désespoir. Elle serra les poings pour se contenir, prête à quitter les lieux pour passer ses nerfs sur autre chose…

Laurence tourna la tête vers elle à cet instant et lui lança un regard calculateur, ou du moins, qu'elle interpréta ainsi... Aveuglée par la colère, elle vit rouge et se jeta sur lui impulsivement en hurlant :

« ESPÈCE DE SALAUD ! JE VOUS DÉTESTE ! »

Alice se mit à le frapper violemment de façon désordonnée avec ses poings, ses mains, ses bras, ses jambes... Tout ce qu'elle pouvait toucher, peu importe. Laurence ne chercha même pas à se protéger des coups épars qui pleuvaient sur lui.

Au bout de quelques secondes de ce traitement énergique, un énorme sanglot secoua l'impétueuse rouquine et elle cessa peu à peu de le frapper aussi fort. Laurence la serra alors contre lui pour l'immobiliser, en s'en voulant de l'avoir obligée à vivre ce calvaire qui n'était d'aucune mesure avec toutes les petites tracasseries et autres vacheries ordinaires entre eux. Ce qui venait de se passer, c'était autre chose, une autre dimension dans leurs rapports difficiles, qui pourrait éventuellement mettre un terme à leur amitié, s'il ne rentrait pas rapidement dans ses bonnes grâces. Pour la première fois, il eut réellement _peur_ de la perdre… D'ailleurs, avant d'en avoir réellement conscience, il s'entendit lui répéter :

« Pardon… Pardon, Alice… »

Inconsciemment, il déposa des petits baisers sur la tempe de la jeune femme, en se rendant compte à quel point il tenait à elle et combien elle était importante pour lui. Il réalisa alors que plus rien ne serait comme avant, que plus rien ne pourrait être comme avant, à cause des sentiments qu'il éprouvait désormais pour elle. C'était un maelstrom d'émotions en lui qu'il ne pourrait pas contenir longtemps avec sa mauvaise foi habituelle…

« Je suis désolé… sincèrement… Si j'avais pu faire autrement, je l'aurais fait… Je regrette de vous avoir fait subir ça, à Marlène et à toi… »

Surprise par sa soudaine familiarité, Alice leva des yeux rougis vers lui en reniflant.

« Même pas vrai, tu es le type le plus égoïste et le plus menteur que je connaisse... »

Elle le frappa encore de son poing, à bout de forces, puis finalement, stoppa en sentant l'inutilité de son geste. Laurence grogna de façon dédaigneuse, dissimulant son intérêt pour elle sous un faux-semblant de mécontentement.

« Avril, si tu voyais l'état lamentable dans lequel tu es… On dirait une _wassingue_. »

Alice prit un air accusateur.

« Ta faute... »

« Rappelles moi un détail : tu me détestes bien, n'est ce pas ? »

La question de Laurence arracha cette fois un pauvre sourire à la rousse. Elle haussa les épaules en sentant monter d'autres larmes et tenta de se justifier, consciente d'être prise au piège.

« Pff ! Depuis quand est-il possible de contrôler qui on aime et qui on n'aime pas, hein ? »

Laurence secoua la tête d'un air désapprobateur devant l'aveu qui le remplissait au fond de joie. Il eut finalement un sourire rassurant et décida qu'il était vraiment temps de _faire_ quelque chose.

« Non, non… ça suffit comme ça, la fontaine à eau… »

Le policier se recula un peu et sortit un mouchoir de sa poche. Comme il l'aurait fait à un enfant, il lui essuya les joues, puis l'obligea à se moucher. Alice se laissa faire, fascinée malgré elle par ses gestes. Attentif à elle comme jamais il ne l'avait été, Laurence la dévisagea alors qu'elle suivait en silence le moindre de ses mouvements. Comme par magie, le mouchoir disparut, et il murmura doucement :

« Crois-le ou pas, Avril, il faut _vraiment_ beaucoup d'amour pour me détester comme tu le fais... »

 _A suivre…_

 _Désolée pour la coupure qui intervient à cet instant, mais j'étais obligée sinon le chapitre aurait été beaucoup trop long. Ne m'en voulez pas trop, la suite arrivera plus vite que d'habitude. Promis._

 _Je suis également en train d'écrire une fic de Noël qui fera la part belle au trio et non à un couple en particulier, histoire de redonner du sens au mot amitié, fortement mise à mal depuis quelque temps. En espérant que l'épisode de Noël soit à la hauteur de toutes nos attentes et rétablisse quelque peu l'équilibre…_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Tabernâcle ! V'là l'môdit chapitre 13…**_

 _Comme d'habitude, un petit avertissement. Ce chapitre contient des descriptions TRES graphiques d'actes sexuels. Si votre sensibilité ne vous porte pas sur les scènes de ce type, je vous incite vivement à passer votre chemin._

oooOOOooo

… _« Crois-le ou pas, Avril, il faut vraiment beaucoup d'amour pour me détester comme tu le fais... »_

Jamais vérité n'avait été aussi bien assénée, d'ailleurs le visage choqué d'Alice en disait plus long que n'importe quel mot... En une phase, il venait d'anéantir les dernières barrières qui la retenaient de tout lui révéler… Elle leva des yeux éperdus vers lui, prête à lui avouer ce qu'elle ressentait... Et voilà qu'elle le voyait sourire comme jamais il ne lui avait souri, que son cœur se mettait à battre plus fort dans sa poitrine, comme si Laurence par sa seule présence insufflait un nouvel élan de vie à son pauvre petit organe broyé par le chagrin, que la flamme d'un espoir fou germait à nouveau en elle…

Ce qu'il était en train de lui faire subir à cet instant précis, n'était rien à côté de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à lui faire...

Sans hésiter, Laurence posa ses mains sur les hanches de la jeune femme et l'attira à lui. Dans le même mouvement, il se pencha et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

C'était inquisiteur et en même temps, chaud et tendre, comme s'il lui demandait implicitement la permission. Alice y répondit avec la même révérence, tout en s'accrochant à lui, pour ne pas qu'il s'écarte d'elle. Mais telle n'était pas son intention… Il prit son temps et explora doucement le contour de ses lèvres, éveillant de nouvelles sensations, sensuelles et puissantes en eux. Le timing était parfait, naturel, comme s'ils avaient fait ça toute leur vie.

Leurs baisers s'approfondirent et il glissa les mains sous la chemise de la rousse, découvrant pour la première fois la douceur de sa peau qu'il caressa avec un émerveillement grandissant. Alice eut un soupir et promena les siennes sur la nuque de Swan en chavirant de bonheur. Jamais elle n'aurait cru un jour qu'il s'intéresserait à elle... Le rythme de son cœur s'accéléra encore tandis que leurs souffles se faisaient plus courts, plus pressants... Laurence quitta les lèvres d'Alice pour tracer un lent chemin sensuel dans son cou, et elle frissonna en sentant sa barbe de quelques jours au creux de sa gorge. Elle ne put retenir un gémissement tremblant.

Il se recula pour l'observer. Leurs regards se croisèrent et elle comprit qu'il n'y avait plus qu'une issue à leur histoire commune, qu'un seul pas à franchir... C'était ce qu'elle souhaitait le plus au monde.

Swan reprit ses lèvres, cette fois dans un baiser possessif et ardent. _Se sentir désirer à ce point…_ Alice se mit à gémir alors que du feu liquide circulait à présent dans ses veines et embrasait ses sens. Leurs langues se mirent à danser l'une autour de l'autre, tandis que les mains de Laurence s'activaient à la déshabiller. Elles semblaient partout à la fois, larges et caressantes, exigeantes et douces…

Sous ses gestes déterminés, Alice ne tarda pas à se retrouver la poitrine dénudée. Soudain embarrassée par les traces des violences qu'elle avait subies, elle tenta de se soustraire à ses regards et il comprit immédiatement sa volonté de se protéger.

« Non, Alice, tu n'as pas à avoir honte… » lui dit-il en appuyant son front contre le sien. « Tu as été plus forte que lui… Ce salaud a payé pour ce qu'il t'a fait… Tu es une survivante, une battante... Tu l'as vaincu… »

Ces paroles agirent comme un baume sur ses blessures et elle éprouva pour la première fois un élan d'amour inconditionnel pour Laurence, à tel point qu'elle en eut les larmes aux yeux, de vrais larmes de bonheur après tout le cauchemar qu'elle avait vécu. C'était effrayant et exaltant à la fois, et elle sut à cet instant précis qu'elle n'avait jamais cessé de l'aimer, que cet amour après l'épreuve en ressortait encore plus fort...

Il la rassura encore et murmura ses premiers mots d'appréciation devant sa beauté singulière. Peu habituée à recevoir des compliments de sa part, elle n'en revenait pas qu'il manifeste vocalement son approbation devant sa peau si blanche, ses taches de rousseur gamines et sensuelles parsemées ici et là, et par dessus tout, la toison rousse de son bas-ventre sur laquelle il avait immédiatement posé des regards gourmands, quand il l'avait découverte…

Swan s'empressa de se déshabiller et Alice détailla avec un plaisir évident le corps élégant et racé de son amant. Il y avait en lui tant de force, de virilité, que cela la laissait toute faible, comme un oiseau effrayé qui se laisse prendre dans les griffes d'un chat affamé et qui ne peut échapper à son emprise. Elle comprit en un éclair ce que toutes les femmes lui trouvaient et se sentit conquise, avec l'envie inavouable de se laisser posséder par lui.

D'habitude, Alice aimait mener la danse, mais là, elle savait d'instinct que les rôles seraient inversés, qu'elle deviendrait le jouet docile des ardeurs masculines de Laurence. Après tout, cela ne devait pas être déplaisant de se laisser aller à des pulsions trop impétueuses pour y résister. La jeune femme poussa un grognement éperdu lorsque Swan l'embrassa avec passion. Leurs langues se trouvèrent hâtivement, voraces, affamées. Le temps de la tendresse était passé….

Alice le serra davantage, frottant son bassin et sa poitrine contre lui, remontant un genou contre sa cuisse. Laurence la porta jusqu'à la chambre, vers le lit comme s'il s'agissait d'une plume, tout en continuant à l'embrasser. Elle se sentit emportée par un tourbillon si tumultueux qu'elle se laissa grisée, enlaçant la nuque de Swan, se blottissant dans ses bras avec bonheur, en sentant ses blessures se refermer et cicatriser...

Elle voulut poser une question mais des lèvres avides l'en empêchèrent. Bientôt, elle n'eut plus du tout envie de parler. Lorsqu'elle rouvrit la bouche, ce fût uniquement pour gémir de bonheur et haleter comme un plongeur en apnée qui sort la tête de l'eau.

Swan enlaça sa partenaire avec une fougue croissante, en lui communicant son envie d'elle. Il s'excitait à l'odeur de sa peau, se coulait sur elle, comme s'il voulait que leur chairs se confondent, qu'elles ne fassent qu'une. En descendant, il lui écarta les jambes avec ses genoux tandis qu'elle commençait à coller son pubis contre sa cuisse d'un souple mouvement du bassin.

Laurence glissa le long de son corps, agaçant du bout de sa langue les petits seins d'Alice, aspirant les mamelons pointus et les relâchant sans répit, tandis qu'une de ses mains caressait la courbe de la hanche de la rousse, puis se faufilait entre la douceur satinée de ses cuisses. Alice trembla d'anticipation. Sadique, il immobilisa un instant sa main avant de reprendre la caresse là où il l'avait laissée. Ses doigts effleurèrent toute la longueur de la fente intime, avant de s'attarder sur le clitoris qu'il percevait très sensible à ses attouchements. Alice ne tarda pas à s'ouvrir comme la corolle d'une fleur sous le feu solaire, dévoilant sa moiteur intime...

Les jambes écartées, le corps agité de mouvements ondulatoires pour venir au devant des caresses de Swan, Alice ne faisait que pousser des gémissements extasiés qui trahissaient son impatience et son excitation. Avec un sourire, il l'observa prendre le plaisir qu'il lui offrait lentement avec ses doigts experts, mais il en voulait plus. Il voulait qu'Avril lui donne tout, se livre corps et âme, sans retenue, en un abandon total et aveugle.

Sans hésiter, en bon maître des jeux amoureux, Swan plongea littéralement sur le bas-ventre d'Alice, apposa sa bouche sur son sexe et s'attaqua sérieusement au sensible bourgeon qui durcissait à la commissure de sa féminité. Alice, avec un râle de bonheur, enfonça sauvagement ses ongles dans les épaules de son partenaire qui commença aussi à gémir, emporté par la même passion qu'il éveillait dans ce corps féminin.

Il colla longuement sa bouche sur le clitoris qu'il aspira en le titillant de façon experte. Puis il le délaissa, préférant glisser sa langue dans le sillon humide, aussi loin que possible, allant et venant, s'acharnant impitoyablement. Alice cria. Elle n'existait plus que par cet appendice qui se frayait partout un chemin, explorait, tournoyait et vrillait, la sondant à lui en arracher l'âme.

Jamais la rousse n'avait connu pareille sensation aussi agréable. Elle se laissait emporter, comme aspirée par une tornade dévastatrice qui bouleversait ses sens comme jamais. Un instant, elle eut la force de se redresser et l'observa. Elle trouva qu'il n'y avait rien de plus beau que cet homme viril, étendu entre ses jambes, la tête enfoncée dans la fourche de ses cuisses, en train d'explorer amoureusement son sexe comme personne ne l'avait fait auparavant, avec un tel appétit qu'il semblait vouloir la dévorer vivante.

Avec un râle d'abandon, la rousse se laissa retomber sur le lit. Tétanisée par les brûlantes vagues de plaisir qui incendiaient son bas-ventre et ses reins, elle se sentit perdre le contrôle, envahie par un tel foisonnement de sensations si délicieuses, si intenses, qu'elles en devenaient presque insoutenables...

Impitoyable, Swan accentua la pression de sa bouche et la vibration de sa langue. Il empoigna à pleines mains les fesses d'Alice, y enfonça ses doigts, plaquant davantage le bas-ventre contre sa bouche. Traits tendus, lèvres entrouvertes sur une plainte autant sensuelle qu'électrisante, Alice finit par se laisser submerger par le plaisir en divaguant. Ses doigts se crispaient dans la chevelure de Swan et elle accompagnait les mouvements de sa tête en basculant son bassin.

Elle fut comme frappée par des milliers de flèches brûlantes qui semblèrent la transpercer, et ce fut enfin l'explosion fulgurante, un orgasme fabuleux, extraordinairement puissant qui l'ébranla toute entière. Elle fut incapable de contenir les contractions qui partaient de son bas-ventre, et se répandit sur la bouche de son partenaire qui, ayant perçue les spasmes annonciateurs de l'orgasme, avait redoublé d'efficacité pour la faire s'envoler au septième ciel.

Alice avait l'impression de faire corps avec lui. Avec des gémissements de bonheur, elle s'accrochait de plus belle à Swan en le serrant contre son intimité, comme si elle voulait le garder enfoncer au plus intime de son être pour toujours, bien au-delà des derniers sursauts qui la faisaient encore trembler. Éperdue, elle l'obligea ensuite à se redresser et à venir sur elle pour l'embrasser avec ferveur, excitée de retrouver sur ses lèvres la saveur de son propre nectar.

Tout en l'embrassant, Alice le caressait, pressant ses doigts avec un art consommé sur ses bourses fermes et douces, le torturant sans pitié. Swan n'y tint plus et se mit à gémir longuement contre ses lèvres. Comme si elle n'attendait que ça, elle glissa la main sur sa fière virilité. Laurence se tendit en vibrant à sa rencontre. Alice se redressa, lui offrant ses seins qui, petits et pointus, se dressaient comme des pics insolents. Swan les prit à pleines mains, surpris encore par leurs douceurs, ravi de sentir les mamelons réagir à ses caresses.

Alice se déplaça, lui échappant comme une anguille en glissant sous lui. Il s'allongea sur le dos puis il étouffa un gémissement, lorsque, penchée sur son bas-ventre, elle effleura son membre dressé de ses lèvres, glissant la pointe de sa langue sur ses poils, à quelques millimètres du pénis, déposant des petits baisers sur les bourses si sensibles.

Laurence se cambra violemment, le sexe durci à lui faire mal. Elle ne répondit pas à ses attentes, jouant avec ses nerfs... Il réussit à se contorsionner, lui offrant à nouveau son érection, la suppliant implicitement de passer aux choses sérieuses. Elle ne put refuser l'invitation, autant au supplice d'éviter cette fière virilité qui la narguait impitoyablement.

D'un coup, Alice la prit à pleine bouche, l'avalant d'une aspiration goulue, si voracement que Swan hoqueta de plaisir et de soulagement. Elle ressortit pour la happer encore plus profondément, allant et venant à un rythme régulier, l'affolant de temps à autres d'habiles glissades de la langue pour faciliter la prochaine fellation. Elle se prenait au jeu, excitée comme jamais de la longueur de ce sexe qui grossissait encore. Alors qu'il la caressait en même temps, elle réussit à se dégager pour lui échapper. Elle voulait rester seule maîtresse du jeu. Pour l'instant…

Se sentant absorbé tout entier, Swan grogna de plaisir, pris de tremblements convulsifs à l'approche d'une éjaculation imminente. Le souffle court, il la prévint :

« Alice… Arrête... »

Elle stoppa à temps, bien décidée à faire durer les choses, pour leur plaisir. Fascinée, elle observa ses traits tendus alors qu'il se reprenait. Il lui prit la main.

« Viens là… »

Avec un sourire de prédatrice, Alice remonta lentement sur Swan pour se placer au-dessus de lui, puis se frotta fébrilement contre son membre. Il ne lui fallut aucun effort pour qu'il s'enfonce en elle d'un puissant coup de reins. Comblée, Alice cria en rejetant la tête en arrière. Swan lui saisit les hanches pour lui imposer son rythme, la percutant de fougueux va-et-vient. Elle se souleva en lui échappant, puis retomba sur lui, s'empalant bien à fond, l'obligeant à modérer ses ardeurs pour lui donner sa cadence, plus lente et bien appuyée.

Implorant tous les dieux qu'il connaissait, Swan se laissa guider. Alice oscilla sur lui, souple comme une liane, et chaque ondulation de sa part lui arrachait un long soupir animal. C'était une douce torture sur ses sens, qu'il repoussait le plus loin possible. Bientôt, ses mouvements se firent plus impétueux, alors qu'il venait à sa rencontre, la remplissant complètement. Le corps en fusion, Alice ne pouvait résister à autant d'ardeur. Entraînée, elle se cambrait avec un frémissement incontrôlé, tendue et crispée, marmonnant des " oh oui !" de plus en plus sonores. Soudés l'un à l'autre, concentrés sur leur plaisir, ils s'étreignirent presque rageusement dans un rythme désordonné, emportés par la même frénésie sexuelle...

Pour Swan, la cadence imprimée devint insupportable. Il tenta de résister mais ne put contrôler plus longtemps les formidables élancements qui enflammaient son sexe. Un cri rauque, quelques coup de reins ultimes en la tenant fermement par les hanches pour s'enfoncer au plus profond d'elle, et il se libéra en gémissant longuement, surpris par la violente contraction simultanée de l'étroit fourreau de sa compagne qui s'abandonna à son propre plaisir et recueillit chacune de ses giclées dans de longs cris libérateurs...

Alice retomba sur lui, le coeur battant à se rompre, à bout de souffle. Leurs deux corps en sueur et frémissants attestaient de l'intensité de leur étreinte et ils restèrent longuement sans bouger, perdus dans un océan de bien-être. Calée dans le cou de Swan, haletante comme si elle venait de courir un cent mètres victorieux, Alice ne sentait plus rien, totalement anesthésiée après la puissance formidable de son second orgasme...

Les secondes passèrent, délicieuses, et Alice reprit peu à peu contact avec la réalité. Jamais un homme (ni une femme) ne l'avait emmenée aussi loin dans le plaisir amoureux et Alice se surprit à vouloir que ça recommence avec un appétit féroce. Elle releva la tête mais son compagnon avait fermé les yeux.

« Laurence ? »

Il ne répondit pas et Alice resta interloquée quelques secondes. Elle l'appela de nouveau et son appel resta sans réponse... Sa respiration était désormais régulière...

 _Il… Il s'était endormi ?_

Incertaine, elle murmura :

« C'est pas vrai ?!... Swan ? Tu te moques de moi, là ? Swan ? »

Un léger sourire apparut sur le visage de Laurence et il ouvrit un œil moqueur.

« _Passé un certain âge, ça ne dure jamais bien longtemps… Le commissaire s'est endormi... Pouf comme ça !..._ »

Alice écarquilla les yeux en se souvenant de ses propres paroles qu'il venait de citer en y mettant le même ton. C'était pendant l'affaire Shaïtana, quand elle avait accepté de témoigner pour lui et avait remis en cause avec malice ses performances sexuelles… Elle avait bien ri à ses dépens et il lui avait dit qu'il lui ferait payer ses propos rabaissants… C'était chose faite. Swan se mit à rire en voyant sa tête vexée.

« Ah… Ah... Ah… » Dit-elle en détachant chaque syllabe. « Belle preuve de maturité, Laurence… »

Elle se redressa, mais d'un coup de rein, Swan la fit basculer sur le dos et se retrouva au dessus d'elle. Il emprisonna les mains d'Alice dans les siennes, au dessus de la tête de la jeune femme et dévisagea sa bouillante rouquine aux yeux de chat et à la tignasse en désordre, tellement entière, tellement femme dans l'amour...

 _Alice est belle à mourir_... pensa-t-il, émerveillé. Il se reprit de justesse avant de le formuler à haute voix. Il n'était pas question de le lui avouer, ça aurait été lui accorder trop de pouvoir sur lui. Il ricana plutôt :

« Tu ne feras jamais le poids face à moi, Avril. Je trouverai toujours un moyen de gagner. »

« Dans tes rêves, Laurence. » Grinça-t-elle en retour.

Quand elle vit le sourire de Swan s'élargir lentement, avec une expression pleine de tendresse, elle se détendit et lui sourit à son tour…

Il se pencha vers elle et lui vola un baiser, puis un second qu'il approfondit immédiatement sans la relâcher. Leurs doigts s'entrecroisèrent naturellement, ses paumes si petites dans les siennes...

Alice ne put s'empêcher de gémir. Avec un sourire, Laurence se recula et bascula son poids d'une jambe sur l'autre pour ne pas l'écraser. Dans le mouvement, il se frotta contre la cuisse de la jolie rousse, leva un sourcil appréciatif et ironique sans la quitter des yeux, puis elle le sentit…

« Prête pour la seconde manche ? » Demanda-t-il, goguenard.

Cette fois, Alice lui sourit avec délectation, vaincue et victorieuse à la fois.

« Embrasse-moi... »

Il s'exécuta sans se faire prier.

oooOOOooo

La tête posée sur la cuisse de Laurence, Alice n'en revenait pas. Trop excitée par l'ouragan émotionnel qu'elle venait de traverser, elle ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil. Plongé dans un silence méditatif, Laurence traçait machinalement du bout des doigts des petites arabesques sur son épaule.

Elle tourna la tête vers lui, incertaine. Des tas de questions se bousculaient dans son cerveau, surtout une, qu'elle n'osait formuler à voix haute... Regrettait-il le pas qu'il venait de franchir avec elle ?

Les yeux de Swan rencontrèrent les siens et ils s'observèrent quelques secondes. Il lui serra finalement doucement l'épaule.

« Je dois repartir… Seul… »

« Mais je croyais... » Commença-t-elle.

« C'est temporaire... Tu ne dois dire à personne que tu m'as vu, pas même à Marlène, d'accord ? »

Alice baissa le regard en ayant du mal à cacher sa déception.

« Avril ?… »

Elle ne répondit pas. Il se redressa et lui prit la main. Elle s'assit en tailleur en face de lui en l'imitant, tous les deux soudain très solennels, malgré leur nudité.

« J'ai un service à te demander… C'est important. »

« Je t'écoute. »

« J'ai libéré une petite fille des griffes de Dimitrov. Elle s'appelle Sophie... »

Avril fit immédiatement le rapprochement.

« Evidemment... Honkov, c'était toi. »

Laurence hocha la tête et poursuivit :

« Je voudrais que tu t'occupes d'elle en attendant mon retour. J'ai promis à sa mère de la lui ramener. »

« Sa mère ? »

Alice éprouva de l'appréhension, teintée de quelque chose de nouveau et de désagréable qu'elle interpréta immédiatement comme de la jalousie.

« Il s'agit de l'infirmière qui t'a agressée. Elle doit être entre les mains de Félix à l'heure qu'il est. »

« Quoi ? Spencer ? »

Elle eut un mouvement involontaire de recul et le regarda comme si des cornes lui avaient poussé sur la tête. Il lui caressa doucement la main en retour.

« Les gens font toutes sortes d'erreurs. Volontairement, involontairement, sous la contrainte... peu importe. Un enfant n'a pas à subir les conséquences des mauvaises actions de ses parents. »

« Mais Sophie n'a pas de famille ? »

« A part sa mère, elle n'a personne. Compte tenu du lourd passé criminel d'Hélène Spencer, la gamine va être confiée à un orphelinat en attendant d'être éventuellement adoptée. »

Alice soupira et baissa la tête, comprenant plus que n'importe qui la situation qui lui rappelait douloureusement ses propres blessures enfantines. Combien de fois avait-elle espéré être accueillie au sein d'une famille, avoir enfin de vrais parents qui lui donneraient sincèrement de l'amour ? Ça ne s'était jamais produit et elle était allée de désillusions en désillusions en grandissant, finissant par se persuader que personne ne l'aimerait jamais. Quand elle releva la tête, elle avait pris sa décision.

« Elle se trouve où, Sophie ? »

Swan eut un sourire.

« Je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi. »

Elle haussa les épaules et il découvrit sa mine attristée. Avec sa perspicacité habituelle, il comprit en un éclair ce qu'elle avait traversé.

« Une fois toute cette histoire terminée, nous lui trouverons un vrai foyer, je te le promets. »

Alice l'observa, surprise par son engagement, son intérêt, lui qui ne pensait d'habitude qu'à sa personne, et lui caressa le bras.

« Merci... » Elle s'éclaircit la gorge. « … Et, qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire maintenant ? Enfin coincer Dimitrov ? »

« Oui, ainsi que le véritable responsable. »

« Il y a quelqu'un d'autre ? »

« Celui qui œuvre dans l'ombre, animé par la vengeance. »

« Qui ? »

Laurence secoua la tête.

« Inutile de te mêler à ça, c'est trop dangereux. »

« Swan, ça suffit ! Tu ne peux pas me maintenir à l'écart indéfiniment ! Ce qui t'affecte, m'affecte aussi ! »

Il leva un doigt pour la prévenir et son ton se fit plus acéré.

« Raison de plus pour que tu n'interviennes surtout pas ! »

La rousse eut un geste d'incompréhension.

« Mais enfin, Laurence, je suis parfaitement… »

« Avril, si cette personne venait à savoir que nous sommes… » Il chercha visiblement les mots adéquats pour décrire leur présente situation. « ... plus que des amis, elle n'hésiterait pas un instant à te sacrifier. Elle l'a déjà fait en t'enlevant par deux fois et en m'attirant dans un piège. »

« Dis-moi juste son nom… »

« Non. »

« C'est Magellan, hein ? C'est lui ! Ce type a un comportement louche... »

Comme Swan ne trahissait rien, Alice l'observa en silence quelques secondes.

« Tu ne me fais pas confiance. »

« Ça n'a rien à voir avec une question de confiance. Je cherche seulement à te protéger. »

Elle allait protester, mais Laurence leva la main.

« Avril, je n'ai jamais été aussi sérieux. Ne t'en mêle pas, sinon... »

« Sinon, quoi ? Tu trouves une raison bidon pour envoyer ta maîtresse en prison et t'en débarrasser par la même occasion ? »

Il ne répondit pas et fit jouer les muscles de sa mâchoire, soudain tendu. Alice baissa les yeux et exprima ses craintes.

« Tu regrettes déjà ce qui vient de se passer entre nous. »

« Quoi ? » Swan fronça les sourcils et comprit en un éclair. « … C'est ça qui te tracasse ? Alors, écoutes-moi bien, Alice Avril : Je peux t'assurer que je ne regrette rien de ce qui s'est passé ici ce soir... »

Alice chercha dans ses yeux s'il disait la vérité.

« … Enfin, j'aurai bien évité la partie engueulades et coups, qui n'étaient franchement pas nécessaires… »

« Tu m'as poussée à bout, Laurence. »

« Ce n'est pas une excuse. »

« Tu le méritais. »

Soudain tendus, ils s'affrontèrent du regard un instant, puis Laurence préféra laisser tomber. Inutile de remettre de l'huile sur le feu pour une situation dont la conclusion lui convenait finalement très bien.

« J'ai ta parole que tu n'interviendras pas ? » Reprit-il, impitoyable.

« Mais qui va couvrir tes arrières ? »

« Je vais me débrouiller, j'ai un plan. Donne-moi seulement ta parole, Avril, sinon je te jure que ce sera la guerre entre nous, comme tu ne l'as jamais connue. »

Elle savait qu'il était sérieux, qu'il était capable de lui tourner le dos sans un remord et que rien ne le ferait revenir sur sa décision.

« D'accord… mais à une condition ! »

Il soupira et secoua la tête avec un rictus sardonique.

« Pourquoi rien n'est-il jamais simple avec toi ? »

Elle ne répondit pas et se contenta de lever le menton obstinément vers lui pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne céderait pas non plus.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » Demanda-t-il finalement.

« Je t'interdis d'échouer. »

« Je n'échouerai pas. Pas cette fois. Il y a déjà eu trop de morts à cause des Quatre. Il n'y en aura plus, c'est terminé. »

Impressionnée malgré elle par son assurance, elle l'observa alors qu'un sourire admiratif naissait sur ses lèvres. Elle leva la main et lui caressa la joue.

« Saint Laurence terrassant l'hydre à quatre têtes, où avais-tu caché ton auréole pendant tout ce temps ? »

« Je n'ai rien d'un Saint... » Gronda-t-il, comme s'il était offensé. « … Tu es bien placée pour le savoir. »

« Ça, oui. »

Il pouvait bien dire ce qu'il voulait. Elle le connaissait trop bien. Doucement, elle déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres, puis se recula.

« Tu feras attention à toi, hein ? »

« Evidemment. »

Swan la regarda avec une telle arrogance qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de lui dire :

« T'as pas intérêt à revenir avec une égratignure, sinon c'est moi qui t'achève, compris ? »

Il fit semblant de frissonner de peur et Alice eut enfin un sourire, avant de le dévisager avec une affection débordante. Il sentit la gravité du moment et reprit son sérieux. Alors qu'elle allait ouvrir la bouche, il posa un doigt sur ses lèvres.

« Ne le dis pas… »

« Quoi ? »

« … Ce que tu t'apprêtes à me dire... »

« Tu ne sais même pas ce que je vais dire ! »

« Oh si ! C'est écrit en toutes lettres sur ton visage, dans l'éclat de tes yeux… sur tes lèvres… dans chaque fibre de ton corps… »

« Ah, bon ?... » Demanda-t-elle, confuse, puis elle se reprit. « … Et si j'ai envie de le crier au monde entier, qui es-tu pour m'en empêcher ? »

« Le taire ne le rendra pas moins vrai. »

« Mais je veux que tu saches que... »

Il l'embrassa pour l'empêcher de parler et de protester. Résolument, elle mit toute sa passion dans ce baiser fiévreux et il y répondit avec la même ferveur. La faim qu'ils avaient l'un de l'autre semblait insatiable, terrifiante. Il y mit fin en traçant un chemin de baisers jusqu'à son cou.

« Le fait est…. que je le sais déjà... » Dit-il d'une voix rauque.

Elle soupira, autant de plaisir que de dépit.

« Swan, s'il t'arrivait quelque chose, je n'aurai pas la force de surmonter à nouveau cette épreuve. »

« Oh si, tu es bien plus forte que tu ne crois… Et puis, je ferai en sorte qu'il ne m'arrive rien.»

« Promis ? »

« Promis. »

Il la repoussa doucement et la coucha sur le dos, puis continua ses lentes explorations avec sa bouche, signifiant ainsi qu'il n'était plus temps de parler mais d'agir. Alice ferma les yeux, déjà envahie par de délicieuses sensations… Avec expertise, il éveilla le désir sauvage qui sommeillait en elle et les emmena une fois de plus au paradis des sens. Comblés, ils s'endormirent enfin dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Quand elle se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, il avait disparu.

 _A suivre…_

 _Plus forte sera la frustration, et plus fort sera le Swalice… Bon, je vous laisse juges du résultat, je ne ferai aucun autre commentaire, mais vous pouvez m'en laisser, hein ? Ça fait toujours plaisir !_

 _PS : Il n'y a que dans la littérature que l'auteur a le choix des conséquences des actes des personnages qu'il met en scène, alors en ce week-end de Sidaction, un seul conseil, aimez un peu, beaucoup, à la folie et surtout, protégez-vous !_


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapitre 14**

Alice rentra à Tourcoing grâce au bus du village et ne vit même pas passer le trajet, tellement elle était perdue dans ses pensées. La tête emplie d'images et de souvenirs précieux, elle savait que rien ne serait plus comme avant, qu'une nouvelle période s'ouvrait devant Laurence et elle, avec ses incertitudes et ses choix à faire.

Laurence n'avait pas voulu l'entendre dire qu'elle l'aimait. Elle eut un ricanement qui lui attira un regard méprisant de sa voisine, mais elle s'en fichait. Dans son esprit, il était clair qu'elle avait tout fait pour faire comprendre à Swan combien il comptait désormais pour elle. Aveuglée par ses sentiments pour lui, elle s'était même comportée comme une idiote quand elle s'était donnée à lui, mais ce qui était fait, était fait et elle ne regrettait rien. S'il ne devait lui rester que ces instants, elle les chérirait dans les moments difficiles.

Avaient-ils eu tort de franchir le pas ? Leur alchimie la nuit précédente lui avait semblée tellement évidente, qu'elle n'avait pas un instant remis en cause leurs réponses purement émotionnelles. Maintenant, avec le recul, à la lueur de la raison, c'était une autre histoire.

Heureusement que Laurence l'avait empêchée de prononcer à haute voix les trois mots fatidiques. Peut-être avait-il pressenti qu'elle serait amenée à les regretter plus tard ? Peut-être aussi avait-il eu peur de ne pouvoir en dire autant ? Peut-être ne voulait-il pas la blesser alors qu'il la savait fragile ?

Mais elle était toujours ainsi, entière, passionnée et amoureuse quand elle couchait avec quelqu'un. Elle ne connaissait pas de demi-mesure et ce que Swan lui avait fait vivre cette nuit avait été exceptionnel. Elle se mit à rougir au souvenir de leurs étreintes. Les légères tensions dans certains muscles peu sollicités d'ordinaire étaient là pour lui rappeler à quel point elle s'était donnée entièrement à lui... Laurence n'avait rien retenu et s'était également déchaîné, comme si leur rivalité avait culminé, comme si leurs frustrations permanentes avaient trouvé une autre forme d'expression… Cette chevauchée finale lui avait presque fait perdre connaissance de plaisir !

Quelque chose avait changé en lui, elle le savait, une acceptation de qui elle était, de ce qu'elle représentait pour lui, mais ça ne voulait rien dire. Alice connaissait le genre d'hommes que Laurence était, prêt à ne rien admettre par fierté, à s'écraser le cœur plutôt que de reconnaître éprouver, ne serait-ce qu'une once de sentiments, prêt à ne pas céder un pouce de terrain dès que cela remettait en cause leur liberté, encore moins décidé à abdiquer leur pseudo-pouvoir sur la gente féminine... L'ironie de la situation ne lui échappa pas. Elle se battait contre tout ce qu'il représentait de sexisme et de machisme. Il n'aimait pas la féministe révoltée en elle et son caractère vindicatif, et pourtant… ils étaient juste un homme et une femme, mis au pied du mur de leurs sentiments, poussés par quelque chose de plus fort qu'eux. Mais pour combien de temps ?

 _Peu importe ce qu'il va en ressortir, ça en vaut la peine !_ Lui cria son cœur à nouveau entier… Swan l'avait rendue heureuse quelques heures, lui avait laissée entrevoir le bonheur d'être ensemble et de partager quelque chose de fort, d'unique, une autre dimension dans leurs rapports, avec un aspect inédit qui l'excitait au plus haut point… En avait-il été de même pour lui ? C'était toute la question.

Elle arriva finalement à Tourcoing, puis se rendit à l'adresse qu'il lui avait indiquée. Il était plus de onze heures mais elle eut la surprise de sortir une femme de son lit. Ceci dit quand elle vit la tenue sexy de ladite personne, elle comprit le métier que cette dernière exerçait. C'était un détail que Laurence avait tu mais il était inutile de se demander comment il la connaissait : la police avait toujours entretenu des rapports troubles avec les prostituées.

« Je suis Alice Avril, je suis journaliste à la _Voix du Nord_. »

« J'vous attendais plus... Venez. Entrez. »

La femme s'effaça et la laissa pénétrer dans l'appartement. C'était petit et propre, agencé de façon coquette, presque bourgeois. Elle mena Alice devant la porte d'une chambre.

« Elle est adorable mais je ne peux plus la garder ici. Ce n'est pas un endroit convenable pour elle et il faut que je tapine. »

« C'est vous qui avez aidé le commissaire, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Il nous a rendues un service, à d'autres filles et à moi, en nous protégeant d'un sale type. Alors j'ai été là pour lui quand il en a eu besoin. »

Alice eut un sourire compréhensif.

« Ce n'est pas le genre d'actions qu'il ébruite sur les toits… Vous vous appelez comment ? »

« Christine. »

Elle ouvrit la porte. La fillette qui jouait là, releva la tête. Elle devait avoir dans les sept ans, était menue, brune avec de grands yeux noirs inquiets. Elle ne souriait pas. Avril entra dans la pièce et lui adressa son sourire le plus irrésistible.

« Bonjour Sophie, je m'appelle Alice. C'est le monsieur qui t'a sauvée qui m'envoie te chercher. Je vais maintenant m'occuper de toi. »

« Il revient quand, Swan ? »

« Pas tout de suite. »

« Pourquoi ? Il est où ? »

« J'en sais rien, ma puce. »

La petite se rembrunit.

« Je vais bientôt retrouver ma maman ? »

« Euh… Pas tout de suite… Sans doute dans quelques jours… »

Cette fois, la gamine retourna à sa poupée, sans plus s'intéresser à la journaliste. Alice échangea un regard avec Christine qui haussa les épaules.

« Depuis qu'elle est arrivée, elle n'écoute que Laurence... Allez comprendre... »

« Elle a un petit sac avec des vêtements ? » Demanda finalement la rousse.

oooOOOooo

Laurence ouvrit la porte, alluma la lumière et la découvrit avec plaisir à son emplacement habituel. Elle était sa fierté, le symbole de sa réussite, une extension de lui-même, la femme la plus fidèle qu'il ait jamais eue, celle qui ne le trahirait jamais…. Sa Facélia adorée n'attendait plus que son retour pour reprendre vie.

A peine quelques traces de poussière sur la carrosserie bordeaux, mais personne ne l'avait touchée. Il en fit rapidement le tour, puis se dirigea vers l'armoire dans laquelle il conservait toujours un kit de survie et des accessoires nécessaires à son métier, mais peu réglementaires. Il y avait également un costume et des chemises qui sortaient de chez le teinturier et qu'il gardait là, au cas où les circonstances l'exigeraient.

Il se changea, s'apprêta en retrouvant les gestes qu'il avait mis de côté pendant quelques semaines, puis s'observa dans le petit miroir disposé sur le mur. De bonne heure, il était passé chez le coiffeur, avait rasé sa barbe et fait couper ses cheveux. Avec son costume, il avait l'impression d'endosser à nouveau son armure et de redevenir le commissaire Laurence.

Sauf qu'un léger détail avait changé dans sa vie et il se surprit à rire doucement... Avril… l'imprévisible Avril venait encore de débouler comme un jeune chien fou dans son jeu de quilles. Malgré les circonstances, Laurence n'arrivait pas à se débarrasser de ce sentiment de plénitude qu'il ressentait depuis quelques heures. Plusieurs fois, quand il s'était vu dans la glace chez le barbier, il avait dû se reprendre pour effacer ce sourire idiot qui lui mangeait la face. Quant à son esprit, laissé à lui-même, il vagabondait systématiquement vers des territoires tentants et plaisants avec la journaliste.

Il était heureux. Il était tout simplement heureux et c'était un état auquel il n'était pas habitué.Corps et âme tendus vers l'unique objet de ses pensées, il se sentait inexorablement entraîné vers un naufrage affectif, aussi grandiose que celui du _Titanic_ … et il s'en fichait. Dans sa tête résonnait les mots d'une chanson qu'il avait entendue à la radio... _I can't stop the feeliiiiing…_ et rien ne pouvait mieux refléter son étatd'esprit à cet instant _._

« Laurence, tu es un idiot… » S'entendit-il dire à son reflet dans le miroir.

Il y avait là un fond de vérité et il se força à se reprendre. Il devait écarter Avril de ses pensées et se concentrer. La mission passait avant tout et il avait encore du pain sur la planche s'il voulait mettre un terme à l'enquête. Silencieusement, il renouvela la promesse qu'il s'était faite et inspira profondément, avant de monter à bord de sa voiture.

Le bruit familier du moteur le fit totalement basculer en mode professionnel et le conforta dans ses résolutions : si tout se passait comme prévu, Dimitrov et ses complices se retrouveraient derrière les barreaux le soir même.

oooOOOooo

« Mais Alice, je ne peux pas la garder, je travaille… »

« Je t'en prie, Marlène, c'est juste pour quelques jours… Il faut que je puisse être libre de mes mouvements. Si je dois surveiller la petite en permanence, je ne serai d'aucune utilité à Félix et il a besoin de moi pour résoudre cette affaire... »

Avril n'aimait pas mentir à sa meilleure amie, mais Laurence avait été bien malin en lui confiant la mission de s'occuper de la fille de Spencer. Le scélérat avait joué avec sa fibre émotionnelle, et sur le coup, elle n'y avait vu que du feu. Maintenant elle pestait contre Laurence et cherchait un moyen de se débarrasser de l'encombrant fardeau. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser le policier opérer seul dans l'ombre, en prenant tous les risques. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre le luxe de le perdre maintenant qu'elle venait de le retrouver.

« Le mieux, c'est encore que je m'installe chez toi avec elle… Juste pour quelques jours, hein ? »

Marlène resta un moment sceptique et réfléchit.

« Alice, tu ne m'as toujours pas expliqué comment Sophie Spencer s'est retrouvée avec toi. »

Avril ressentit un pincement au cœur en devant sortir un énorme bobard à Marlène, mais elle avait promis à Laurence de ne rien dire. Cette canaille… Il ne méritait pas sa confiance !

« Un homme l'a trouvée qui errait, perdue. Elle s'était échappée d'un appartement dans lequel elle était enfermée et il l'a confiée à une de ses amies. Cette femme a lu mon article à la suite de l'arrestation d'Honkov et a fait le rapprochement. Elle m'a ensuite appelée pour l'aider à lui trouver un endroit convenable. Il se trouve que c'était la fille de Spencer et qu'elle était bien la prisonnière de Honkov… et voilà... »

« Alice, on sait très bien que sa mère est une criminelle qui va rester en prison. Elle va devenir quoi, la petite ? »

« Elle va aller à l'orphelinat, Marlène, et compte tenu de ses antécédents, elle a peu de chance d'être adoptée par une famille. »

Marlène la regarda avec horreur.

« Oh, mon Dieu ! C'est horrible ce que tu dis là… »

« C'est horrible, mais c'est la réalité. Les adoptants ne veulent pas d'enfants de criminels... Pfff !… Comme si c'était contagieux ! »

Marlène fit une grimace. Il y eut un silence entre elles, alors qu'Alice évoquait mentalement de mauvais souvenirs de jeunesse. La blonde regarda son amie avec inquiétude et lui prit la main.

« Je suis sûre que ça va s'arranger, Alice, tu vas trouver une solution comme toujours... » Elle décida de changer de sujet. « … Et comment ça se passe chez Selignac ? Ton enquête avance ? »

« Je ne peux plus y retourner. Je dois faire profil bas, m'a dit Félix. Il doit être en train de faire discrètement surveiller Magellan par ses hommes à l'heure qu'il est. »

« Et toi, je veux dire, tu te sens comment ? »

« Bien… »

Alice eut honte de faire semblant d'être malheureuse. Après sa nuit avec Laurence, elle se sentait plus que bien, elle avait même une furieuse envie de crier au monde entier qu'elle avait vécu un véritable séisme, mais elle devait encore traîner sa morosité quelque temps. Marlène la dévisagea avec un regard anxieux.

« Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, Alice. Je peux tout entendre. »

« C'est gentil, mais franchement, je t'assure, ça va… »

Il y eut un nouveau silence.

« Toi aussi, tu peux tout me dire, hein ? »

Alice savait Marlène incapable de garder un secret et effectivement, la blonde se troubla immédiatement, en détournant le regard.

« Alors ? Tu n'as rien à raconter ? » Demanda la rousse avec un léger sourire.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. »

« Je t'ai vue avec Tim l'autre jour... Vous vous êtes embrassés. »

Marlène se mit à rougir.

« Ça fait longtemps que vous sortez ensemble ? »

Marlène hésita encore, puis finalement sourit.

« Une douzaine de jours. Je n'étais pas bien. Tim a été là pour moi quand le commissaire... »

Marlène baissa la tête et eut un rictus peiné. Alice s'éclaircit la voix et resta muette. Elle pensait déjà au moment où Laurence referait son apparition. Tout comme elle-même l'avait été, Marlène allait être furieuse après le policier. Et que dire quand elle allait apprendre que son patron et elle étaient devenus proches… même _très_ proches ? Elle allait devoir fournir quelques explications, mais elle préférait de ne pas y penser présentement.

« C'est réconfortant d'avoir quelqu'un qui te soutient dans les moments difficiles, comme tu m'as soutenue… En plus, Glissant est un mec bien. »

« Tu comprends ? »

« Bien sûr. »

« Si tu savais… Tim me traite comme une princesse. »

La blonde afficha un sourire heureux et se perdit dans la contemplation de délicieux moments. Alice en profita pour se lever et prendre congé rapidement.

« Alors, c'est d'accord pour la petite ! Je compte sur toi en attendant de lui trouver une solution ! »

« Mais Alice, enfin... Alice !... ALICE ! »

Mais la rousse avait déjà quitté le bureau avec un sourire malicieux.

oooOOOooo

Félix Blanc-Gonnet et Avril planquaient à quelques cinquante mètres de l'endroit où s'étaient rendus Magellan un peu plus tôt dans la soirée. Le Directeur du Contre-espionnage avait posté quelques hommes qui surveillaient tous les mouvements suspects dans la villa. Et il y en avait pas mal, trop à son goût.

« C'est bizarre toute cette agitation, vous ne trouvez pas ? » Demanda Alice au bout d'un moment.

« Je n'aime pas ça… » Répondit Félix, le front soucieux. « Je ne sais pas qui habite ici, mais je dirais que cette personne s'apprête à fuir. »

« Vous devriez peut-être demander le renfort de la police, non ? »

Félix ignorait le déménagement improvisé de la veille auquel les hommes de main de Dimitrov avaient procédé dans l'urgence. L'alerte avait été déclenchée après qu'ils aient découvert les traces d'effraction et constaté la disparition d'Avril. La surveillance avait été renforcée. Les malfrats faisaient des allers et retours, chargeaient des camions et tout indiquait un départ imminent.

« Je crains que Tricard ne vienne tout gâcher avec son incompétence… »

Un coupé bordeaux reconnaissable entre mille apparut soudain dans le champ de vision d'Alice. Surprise, elle ouvrit de grands yeux, quand elle vit la Facélia de Laurence se garer juste devant l'entrée de la villa.

« Merde… » Lâcha-t-elle tout bas, soudain embarrassée.

Elle tourna la tête vers son voisin. Le Directeur du Contre-espionnage fronçait les sourcils en essayant de distinguer le conducteur.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce cirque ?... » Murmura Félix.

La haute silhouette de Laurence émergea de l'habitacle de la petite sportive. Félix jura soudain en le reconnaissant.

« Laurence ?... C'est pas possible… »

Choqué, Félix regarda son ami en chair et en os posté sur le trottoir d'en face. Le commissaire jeta un regard autour de lui, boutonna calmement son costume et marcha résolument jusqu'à l'entrée de la villa, puis sonna.

A la vérité, le Directeur du Contre-espionnage était tellement abasourdi qu'il ne s'aperçut du départ d'Avril que lorsqu'il la vit arriver aux côtés du policier.

« Merde !… » S'écria-t-il en réagissant soudain, puis dans un talkie-walkie. « Alerte générale ! Tenez-vous prêts à passer à l'action à mon signal ! »

oooOOOooo

Laurence n'avait jamais été homme à reculer devant le danger, pourtant quand il constata la présence d'Alice à ses côtés, il eut un moment de panique et comme à son habitude, s'emporta soudainement contre elle.

« Mais c'est pas vrai ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« Je pourrais te poser la même question ! »

« Fiche le camp, Avril ! Immédiatement ! »

« Pas question de te laisser y aller seul ! »

« Je t'ai prévenue. Si tu fais tout foirer... »

Laurence s'interrompit brutalement alors que la porte s'ouvrait sur un majordome des plus sérieux. Imperturbable, l'homme s'enquit de leur présence, puis les fit entrer. Il les fit ensuite patienter dans un petit salon pendant qu'il allait prévenir le maître des lieux. Laurence jeta un regard furieux vers Alice. Quel contraste avec ce qui s'était passé quelques heures plus tôt, mais la rousse n'en avait cure : elle avait aussi deux mots à lui dire...

« Tu es totalement inconsciente ! »

« Arrête ton char, Laurence. Tu crois que j'ai pas vu clair dans ton petit jeu avec Sophie ? »

« Ah oui ? Et tu l'as confiée à qui ? »

« Marlène. »

« Avril, s'il leur arrive quelque chose à toutes les deux, je te jure qu'il ne se passera pas un jour où tu regretteras ta boulette ! »

« Et toi, à quoi tu penses en te jetant dans la gueule du loup comme ça ? Tu veux de nouvelles funérailles ? »

« Contrairement à toi, je sais ce que je fais… »

Ils s'affrontèrent du regard, à nouveau chien et chat. Quand ils entendirent la porte qui s'ouvrait, ils s'éloignèrent rapidement l'un de l'autre et reprirent contenance.

Un homme fit son entrée dans le petit salon, suivi par un autre armé d'un pistolet. La tension monta immédiatement d'un cran, alors que les protagonistes se dévisageaient en se défiant silencieusement.

« Incroyable ! » Finit par dire l'individu avec un léger accès slave. « Vous êtes plein de surprises, Laurence. »

« Commissaire Laurence ! » Rectifia l'intéressé avec son arrogance habituelle. « Gregori Dimitrov, vous êtes en état d'arrestation. Vous êtes inculpé d'actes d'espionnage, de sabotage, d'escroqueries, de meurtres avec préméditation, d'enlèvements, de séquestration, et j'en passe… tout ça au nom d'une organisation criminelle qu'on appelle _Les Quatre_. Je vous prierai de me suivre sans opposer de résistances. Vous aurez droit à un avocat, même si personnellement, je ne me montrerai pas aussi généreux. »

Totalement pris au dépourvu, Dimitrov éclata de rire.

« Laurence, vous êtes vraiment extraordinaire ! Vous débarquez chez moi comme si de rien n'était, alors que vous revenez d'entre les morts… Où étiez-vous donc ? »

« Juste derrière vous, Dimitrov. »

« Et vous croyez encore pouvoir m'attraper ? »

Laurence glissa les mains dans ses poches, très sûr de lui.

« Je vous conseille de vous rendre sans faire de vagues. Il y a déjà eu suffisamment de morts comme cela. »

Le russe eut un bref sourire et se tourna vers la journaliste.

« Mademoiselle Avril, nous n'avons pas eu l'honneur d'être présentés dans les règles… Gregori Dimitrov. »

Avril fit une grimace.

« Votre réputation vous précède. J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous et pas en bien, monsieur Dimitrov. »

« Je regrette que nous nous soyons manqués de peu hier soir... » Il eut un bref sourire d'excuse, en admettant implicitement son implication dans l'enlèvement de la journaliste. « … Vous me semblez être une jeune femme de valeur... »

Il ne fallait pas se fier à sa bonhommie et à sa courtoisie. Le regard acéré qu'il glissa vers Laurence était significatif. Le policier sentit un frisson glacé lui glisser le long de la colonne vertébrale : l'homme se doutait que la rousse comptait pour lui. Dimitrov allait ajouter autre chose, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau.

Plutôt vexé, Félix Blanc-Gonnet fit son entrée dans la pièce, les mains en l'air, sous la conduite d'Henri Magellan qui le menaçait avec une arme.

« On fait de singulières rencontres dans votre jardin, Gregori... »

« Monsieur Blanc-Gonnet, il ne manquait plus que vous !… Soyez le bienvenu à notre petite réunion et prenez place parmi nous. »

Laurence et Félix échangèrent silencieusement un long regard. Magellan jeta un œil vers les autres convives et se figea d'un coup quand il posa les yeux sur le policier. La surprise qui se peignit sur ses traits n'était pas feinte.

« Vous ! »

Comme l'industriel l'observait en verdissant, Laurence ricana :

« On dirait que vous êtes en présence d'un fantôme, monsieur Magellan, ou devrais-je plutôt vous appeler… Szentelek ? »

L'homme eut d'abord une réaction de stupéfaction, puis très vite, il se reprit. Son visage se transforma et il contempla Laurence avec un profond mépris.

« Je vous croyais mort ! »

Laurence eut un sourire sardonique en coin.

« Désolé de vous décevoir mais j'avais d'autres projets… »

Alice passa alternativement de Laurence à Magellan alors qu'elle faisait le lien avec ce qu'elle savait de l'histoire des _Quatre_... Szentelek, le marchand hongrois qui s'était enrichi pendant la guerre en volant des œuvres d'art à des juifs… L'homme à l'origine des _Quatre_ , celui qui avait mystérieusement disparu et que le monde avait cru mort… Elle jeta un oeil vers Blanc Gonnet. Silencieux, Félix se contenta de lever un sourcil et de réconcilier les traits de l'homme qu'il avait en face de lui avec les photos qu'il connaissait du hongrois.

« Ne vous avais-je pas dit que cet homme était extraordinaire, Zoltar ? » Demanda Dimitrov avec un sourire de satisfaction.

« Ce qui nous pose à l'évidence un vrai problème, Gregori. Désormais, vous allez devoir vous ranger à mon avis. »

« Malheureusement. »

« Qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire de nous ? » Demanda soudain Alice avec inquiétude.

« Cela me semble évident, Avril. Nous gênons considérablement ces messieurs et leur trafic d'informations, et donc... »

« … Vous allez nous tuer. » Finit la rousse d'une voix blanche.

« J'ai bien peur que oui. » Répondit simplement Dimitrov.

Il se tourna vers son homme de main et lui parla en russe. L'homme sortit.

« Comment avez-vous deviné ? » Demanda Magellan à Laurence.

« Pas deviné. Déduit... J'ai cherché le lien qui vous unissait à Félix, ainsi qu'à Dimitrov après avoir surpris vos conversations lors de la soirée de charité chez vous. Vous vous êtes plaint auprès du Directeur du Contre-espionnage que l'on vous volait des secrets militaires. J'ignorais encore si Les _Quatre_ vous extorquaient des renseignements ou si Dimitrov vous faisait chanter. En réalité, aucune fuite n'a été constatée réellement, comme a pu le découvrir Avril lors de son enquête dans votre bureau d'études. Cela ne laissait plus qu'une option : vous étiez complices... »

« Cette petite fouineuse avait découvert le pot aux roses et menaçait de tout révéler… »

« C'est pourquoi vous m'avez fait enlever hier. Vous vouliez m'éliminer après m'avoir forcé à dire tout ce que je savais. »

« Hélas, votre ange gardien est intervenu avant que nous puissions vous interroger. » Releva Dimitrov.

Avril et Laurence restèrent le plus neutres possible. Calmement, le policier poursuivit son intervention :

« Au cours de mes recherches, il m'est apparu des faits étranges, notamment sur la façon dont vous avez pris le contrôle de Sélignac à la mort de votre associé de longue date. Cette mort survenue il y a quelques mois n'avait rien d'accidentelle. Vous avez assassiné Bernard Dorteuil. »

Magellan alluma tranquillement un cigare et souffla la fumée.

« J'ai connu Bernard au début des années cinquante quand je suis sorti de ma clandestinité volontaire. J'étais parti me faire oublier en Afrique du Sud, j'étais riche et il m'a convaincu d'investir dans son projet. Il était doué et a su s'entourer des meilleurs ingénieurs pour développer ses idées. Très vite, tous ensemble, ils ont élaboré de nouveaux systèmes de communication performants. Le contrat avec l'Armée française était une victoire pour Sélignac, une reconnaissance de son savoir-faire, mais il comportait une clause d'exclusivité... A court terme, c'était condamné Sélignac à une mort certaine avec un seul partenaire… J'ai tenté de lui parler mais Dorteuil n'a rien voulu savoir. C'était un idéaliste qui croyait au progrès, mais il était tellement nationaliste, si... petit. J'ai alors eu l'idée de ce vol pour appâter de nouveaux clients étrangers. Tout le monde était prêt à payer des sommes folles pour obtenir les nouveaux radars de Sélignac. »

« Les Britanniques notamment. Il vous a suffit de faire espionner l'un de leurs plus influents députés, Mark Dendridge, par une femme que vous faisiez chanter, Hélène Spencer... » Reprit Laurence. « ... Elle a séduit cet homme politique, lui a extorqué des informations et vous l'avez fait chanter à son tour avec cette liaison, pour qu'il vous favorise auprès de ses amis. Dendridge a alléché les services de renseignements britanniques et vous leur avez vendus les procédés de Sélignac. _Les Quatre_ gagnaient sur tous les tableaux. »

« Tout le monde a eu vent que nous possédions cette technologie avant-gardiste. Les américains nous ont contactés, fatalement, les russes ont suivi… »

« … Et vous avez réussi un grand coup en leur vendant à tous les mêmes radars à prix d'or. C'était ingénieux, et pourtant, il y a eu un petit grain de sable dans vos plans bien rôdés… Mon intervention. »

« Ne vous y trompez pas, Laurence, vous faites partie de l'équation depuis le début » Affirma Dimitrov.

Laurence eut un rictus.

« J'ai en effet fini par comprendre que je faisais l'objet d'un certain acharnement de votre part… Vous avez d'abord essayé de me faire porter le chapeau avec Jouve, que vous aviez chargé de rassembler des informations sur moi. Comme il mettait son nez partout et qu'il attirait trop l'attention, vous avez mis en scène son assassinat chez moi, pour me faire accuser. »

« Jouve était un imbécile encombrant. Il n'a eu que ce qu'il méritait. » Se contenta de répondre Dimitrov.

« Puis, il y a eu la mort mystérieuse de Jäger, que vous avez maquillée en suicide pour attirer mon attention, mais j'ai retrouvé ceci... » Laurence sortit un article de presse de sa poche et le montra. « … L'une de vos transactions a mal tourné à Bruges. Le journal rapporte une échauffourée sur les docks la veille de la mort de Jäger, des échanges de coups de feu et la disparition d'un individu... _J'ai vu un homme tombé à l'eau_ , dixit l'un des protagonistes, arrêté par la police. Pourtant, quand des recherches ont été engagées, aucun corps n'a été retrouvé… En autopsiant le cadavre de Jäger, notre légiste a relevé la trace d'un violent choc à la tête, qui a causé une perte de conscience et entraîné la noyade. »

Dimitrov eut une moue appréciative.

« Toujours aussi perspicace... Jäger se trouvait sur une passerelle quand il a bêtement glissé au cours de la fusillade. Sa tête a dû heurter quelque chose avant qu'il ne tombe à l'eau. Il n'était déjà plus de ce monde quand mes hommes l'ont repêché. »

« Une mort naturelle, compte tenu de ses activités… » souligna Laurence, non sans ironie. « … Vous avez ensuite enlevé Avril... »

« J'avais chargé Castro, mon homme de main de faire parler la journaliste. Son lien avec Blanc-Gonnet m'interpellait... » Intervint Magellan. « … Le Grêlé a fait preuve d'un peu de… créativité. »

« Un peu de créativité ? » S'indigna soudain Avril. « Ce malade m'a torturé, oui ! Si le commissaire ne m'avait pas trouvé, je serais morte ! »

« Avril... » Prévint Laurence pour la calmer.

Magellan jeta un regard cruel vers Alice.

« Et nous aurions été débarrassés d'une encombrante journaliste qui se prend pour Mata Hari ! »

Alice fit un pas en avant, stoppé par le bras de Laurence. Dimitrov leva une main pour tempérer la discussion.

« Dominique Castro a outrepassé les consignes qu'il avait reçues. Jäger mort, il nous fallait un autre exécuteur des basses oeuvres et il a voulu faire ses preuves. »

« Mal lui en a pris. » Ricana Laurence. « Avril pouvait l'identifier, alors vous l'avez éliminé pour éviter que je fasse le lien avec vous, Magellan. Mais c'était trop tard. »

« Comment m'avez-vous retrouvé ? » Demanda l'industriel.

« Un numéro de téléphone qui m'a conduit à une adresse. Dans la voiture de Castro, j'ai trouvé un carton d'invitation pour une soirée caritative. Encore une fois, en lisant la presse, j'ai découvert votre nom. Quelle n'a pas été ma surprise quand je vous ai vu en compagnie de Félix à mon enterrement, puis en compagnie d'Avril à ce gala de charité… J'ai cru que mes soupçons envers le Directeur du Contre-espionnage se confirmaient et qu'il avait trahi son pays... »

Félix lui lança un regard sombre et ouvrit la bouche pour la première fois de la soirée.

« … Comme j'ai cru pendant un temps que tu étais celui qui poursuivait une vengeance personnelle en te débarrassant des Quatre un par un. »

« Nous faisions fausse route tous les deux. Félix, en bon chien fidèle de la République, n'était seulement aveuglé que par sa mission… Je ne lui en veux pas de s'être servi de moi pour parvenir à ses fins. »

Le Directeur du Contre-espionnage se tourna vers Dimitrov.

« Pourquoi avez-vous envoyé Stolz à l'usine désaffectée ? »

« Il était chargé de venir récupérer Avril. L'intervention inopinée de Laurence l'en a empêché et il a dû improviser. »

« Il a essayé de me tuer. Pourquoi cet acharnement après moi ? » Demanda le policier.

« Parce qu'il était temps de vous faire payer, Commissaire… »

Une voix féminine venait de s'élever derrière lui. Laurence, Avril et Félix se retournèrent simultanément. Une femme élégante se tenait devant eux, blonde, les yeux bleus comme l'azur, la petite quarantaine...

Sidéré, Laurence ouvrit des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes en la reconnaissant…

« Irina… » Balbutia-t-il. « … Mais c'est impossible ! Tu es... »

« Morte ? Oui, en effet, Irina est morte. »

Laurence resta un moment perplexe tandis que la femme rejoignait Dimitrov et Magellan. Ce dernier prit la parole.

« Laurence, permettez-moi de vous présenter ma fille Gladys. Elle est aussi la sœur d'Irina et l'épouse de Gregori. »

Laurence fronça les sourcils. Une telle ressemblance ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose : que les deux sœurs étaient jumelles. Voilà qui expliquait beaucoup de choses, mais pas tout...

« Si Irina était votre sœur, pourquoi l'avoir sacrifiée à Berlin ? »

« C'était une mise en scène. Irina l'ignorait mais nous nous sommes servis d'elle pour vous attirer dans un piège et nous débarrasser de vous définitivement. Malheureusement, vous avez échappé à la mort. » Répondit Magellan.

« Ma sœur s'était entichée de vous et voulait s'enfuir en France. Cette pauvre idiote croyait que vous l'aideriez et la protégeriez… Elle n'a fait qu'attirer l'attention du KGB sur elle et sur nos activités. Quelques semaines plus tard, les russes l'ont enlevée et on ne l'a plus jamais revue. »

« Tout ça ne serait pas arrivé si vous ne vous étiez pas obstiné contre notre organisation, Laurence. C'est à cause de vous si ma fille est morte. »

« Il est tellement plus facile de me blâmer que d'assumer la responsabilité de vos actes, Magellan. Tout comme il est lâche de s'attaquer à des innocents, tels que Sophie Spencer, l'homme qui est mort à ma place dans l'explosion de mon appartement ou Mademoiselle Avril ! »

Touché par la pique acide de Laurence, Magellan fit un pas vers lui.

« Je veux vous voir souffrir, comme j'ai souffert quand j'ai cherché Irina en vain. »

Les deux hommes s'affrontèrent du regard sans qu'aucun ne veuille céder. Laurence ne se départit pas de son calme et prononça doucement :

« La vengeance est ainsi faite, que les yeux fixés sur le but qu'elle veut atteindre, elle ne voit pas ce qui peut la faire trébucher en chemin. »

« Vous croyez pouvoir encore nous arrêter, mais c'est fini, Laurence ! » S'écria Gladys, pressée d'en finir. « Vous n'êtes plus en mesure de nous empêcher de parvenir à nos fins. »

La femme tira soudain Avril par le bras. Surprise, la rouquine se débattit brièvement jusqu'à ce que la fille de Szentelek pointe un petit automatique de poche contre la tempe de la journaliste qui s'immobilisa enfin.

Apeurée, le coeur battant, Alice croisa le regard de son amant avec inquiétude. Sur le qui-vive, Laurence leva la main vers Gladys et prit un ton persuasif :

« Baissez cette arme, si c'est moi que vous voulez, alors prenez-vous en à moi plutôt qu'à elle ! »

Magellan eut un sourire mauvais et reprit la parole :

« Nous aurions pu tout aussi bien kidnapper votre charmante secrétaire pour laquelle vous semblez avoir un faible… » Il s'approcha de sa fille. « … Mais finalement, je crois plutôt que je vais d'abord me faire un plaisir de tuer votre petite journaliste, avant de vous faire subir le même sort... »

Il y eut soudain un coup de feu à l'extérieur, suivis par des cris indistincts dans le jardin, puis par des échanges de tirs nourris. La cavalerie alertée par Félix Blanc-Gonnet arrivait enfin à la rescousse.

C'était l'occasion rêvée pour semer le chaos. Pendant qu'Alice bousculait son agresseur distraite par les mouvements de Félix à sa gauche, Laurence s'élançait contre Magellan qui avait sorti son arme et la pointait vers lui. Le terrible crochet droit du commissaire cueillit l'industriel à la mâchoire. Avant de s'effondrer, inconscient, ce dernier eut le temps d'appuyer sur la gâchette et heureusement, la balle se perdit dans la pièce.

Quand Laurence se redressa en remerciant sa bonne étoile, il entendit un fracas de verre brisé et se retourna. Dimitrov venait de passer à travers la porte fenêtre et s'enfuyait en courant. Le policier laissa Félix maîtriser Gladys, s'assura d'un regard qu'Avril allait bien et suivit le russe dans le jardin.

C'était de la folie que de se lancer ainsi à la poursuite d'un homme en essuyant des coups de feu. Dimitrov avait une bonne dizaine de mètres d'avance et se retourna pour tirer dans la direction du policier. La balle siffla aux oreilles de Laurence qui se maudit pour son imprudence mais continua tout de même, coûte que coûte.

Dimitrov s'engouffra dans le sous-bois, en sautant souplement par dessus les obstacles. Dès qu'il le pouvait, il tirait sur Laurence pour décourager son poursuivant. Protégé par les arbres et l'imprécision des tirs, le policier redoubla de vitesse, déterminé comme jamais à ne pas laisser échapper sa proie cette fois. Quitte à prendre tous les risques et à en payer le prix, il se rapprocha et agrippa Dimitrov dans un sursaut d'énergie pour l'arrêter.

Les deux hommes firent des roulés-boulés au sol en grognant. Laurence fut le plus prompt à se redresser mais Dimitrov contre-attaqua et se jeta sur lui. Le russe plaqua Laurence au sol, puis chercha à faire un étranglement au commissaire qui se rappela à cette occasion que son adversaire pratiquait le judo. A son tour, Laurence le contra et le renversa. Pendant quelques secondes de lutte acharnée, aucun ne sembla prendre le dessus, quand Dimitrov se saisit d'un morceau de bois après avoir tâtonné sur le sol et assena un grand coup sur la tête du policier.

Etourdi, mais pas assommé, Laurence relâcha la pression pendant une ou deux secondes. Dimitrov plaça ses mains autour de son cou et serra. Le commissaire était pris dans l'étau et essaya tant bien que mal de se débarrasser de l'emprise de son adversaire qui l'étranglait, mais déjà essouflé par sa course, il commençait à manquer d'air. Il ne tarda pas à sentir les prémices d'un évanouissement prochain, tant Dimitrov appuyait sur ses carotides et bloquait la circulation du sang. Avec l'énergie du désespoir, malgré ses oreilles qui bourdonnaient, Laurence tenta de puiser dans ses dernières réserves. Mais il se rendit vite à l'évidence, malgré toute sa bonne volonté, il se sentit glisser inexorablement dans un puits noir sans fond…

« Swan ! »

Laurence entendit son prénom scandé frénétiquement et parvint à ouvrir les yeux, alors que quelqu'un le secouait.

« Mon Dieu, Swan… Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait peur ! »

Avril était penchée sur lui, visiblement soulagée. Hébété, Laurence regarda autour de lui et aperçut le corps de Dimitrov, allongé dans une position grotesque.

« Tu l'as assommé ? » Demanda-t-il avec consternation.

« Avec ça ! »

Fièrement, elle lui montra une bûche à quelques pas et alors qu'il se mettait en position assise, elle se jeta brutalement contre lui et le couvrit immédiatement de baisers.

« J'ai cru que j'étais arrivée trop tard. Ce taré t'étranglait comme un poulet ! »

Laurence émit un grognement de dédain contre cet élan soudain d'affection qu'il jugeait inopportun.

« Avril, ce n'est pas le moment ! »

… Surtout quand il s'avisa que Tricard approchait et le regardait de travers, carrément furibard.

« AVRIL ! » Cria Laurence, pour se débarrasser de la journaliste.

Sans ménagement, il repoussa la rouquine qui s'affala sur les fesses et il se releva en époussetant son costume couvert de poussière. Pas un instant, il ne songea à aider galamment sa maîtresse à se remettre sur pieds.

« Laurence ! Ces façons de faire, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Vous et moi, on va avoir une discussion ! Je vous jure que ça va pas se passer comme ça ! »

« Moi aussi, je suis content de vous revoir, Monsieur le Divisionnaire. »

Laurence le dévisagea avec un sourire engageant. Tricard s'arrêta net et se retrouva tout bête. Il reprit de plus belle :

« N'essayez pas de détourner l'attention comme vous le faites d'ordinaire ! Nom de Dieu, Laurence ! Qu'est-ce qu'il vous est passé par la tête ? Vous avez intérêt à avoir de bonnes raisons pour avoir agi comme vous l'avez fait ! »

« J'avais de bonnes raisons. »

« Ça n'empêche ! Quand les boeufs-carottes vont vous tomber dessus, je ne donne pas cher de votre peau, mon vieux. Cette fois, vous allez faire l'objet de sanctions disciplinaires et d'une mise à pied, je vous le garantis ! En Guyane, vous allez vous retrouver ! »

Laurence ne dit rien et préféra laisser passer l'orage. Le divisionnaire avisa Avril qui s'était relevée et attendait, un peu en retrait.

« Et vous, Avril, qu'est-ce que vous fichez là ? Et c'était quoi toutes ces embrassades avec Laurence ? »

« Euh… J'ai trébuché. »

« Trébuché ? C'est une autre façon de dire que Laurence vous a sauvée la vie une fois de plus ?... »

Alice ouvrit de grands yeux et s'apprêta à contredire le Divisionnaire. Tricard soupira et continua :

« … Avril, vous êtes vraiment une catastrophe ambulante. Pourquoi faut-il que vous vous trouviez toujours au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment ? »

« Hein ? »

Avril n'en croyait pas ses oreilles et se tourna vers Laurence pour qu'il rectifie les propos de son supérieur. Le policier lui fit un sourire suave en se délectant du quiproquo et ricana :

« Oui, Avril, pourquoi ? »

« Mais c'est pas ce que vous croyez ! C'est moi qui… » Lança Avril, furieuse.

Tricard ne l'écoutait déjà plus. Il s'était tourné vers Dimitrov qui émergeait de son inconscience et à qui Martin avait passé les menottes.

« Alors, c'est lui, le chef des Quatre ? »

« Avec son beau-père et sa femme. Une entreprise très familiale. »

Félix Blanc-Gonnet s'approcha de leur petit groupe.

« Je suppose que je vais devoir les remettre dans les mains des Services Secrets ? » Murmura Tricard, d'humeur chagrine.

« J'en ai bien peur. » Répondit Laurence, fataliste.

Dimitrov échangea un regard arrogant avec Laurence avant d'être emmené _manu militari_ par les hommes de Félix. Ce dernier serra la main à son ancien agent.

« Bravo Swan, tu as réussi. Je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi. »

« Merci d'être venu te joindre à la fête. »

« Remercie plutôt ton supérieur qui a fait preuve d'une initiative pour le moins heureuse... »

Tricard se sentit rougir.

« Vous savez, Blanc-Gonnet, c'est le fruit d'une longue expérience... »

« … Mais totalement irréfléchie et inconsciente... Soyez heureux qu'on ne puisse pas faire mention de cette opération dans vos états de service, Tricard, sinon vous retourneriez à la circulation… »

Le Divisionnaire déchanta brusquement et resta abasourdi.

« … Et vous aussi, Avril, pas un mot dans votre canard tant qu'une version officielle n'aura pas été dévoilée. »

« Mais les gens ont le droit de savoir ce qu'il s'est passé ! »

« Je vous rappelle que vous avez signé un accord de confidentialité avec nos services. Enfreignez-le et vous pourrez faire une longue retraite spirituelle dans un couvent perdu au fin fond de la Lozère pour vous apprendre la valeur du silence. »

Laurence ne put retenir un ricanement moqueur.

« Alice Avril, carmélite ? Je paierai cher pour voir ça… »

« Celles dont je parle savent dresser les plus retorses ! »

Félix eut un rire désagréable pendant que la jeune femme se renfrognait en serrant les dents. Blanc-Gonnet se tourna vers le commissaire :

« Viens, Swan, on a encore des détails à mettre au clair... »

Les deux hommes s'éloignèrent en discutant. Tricard et Avril restèrent seuls.

« Qu'est-ce que je déteste ce type… » Grinça le Divisionnaire.

« Et moi donc… » Lui rétorqua Avril avec amertume.

Décidément, rien n'avait changé. Pendant quelques secondes, la rouquine lança des dagues virtuelles dans le dos de Laurence pour se calmer et décida qu'elle aurait une discussion certainement houleuse avec lui. _Swan ne perdait rien pour attendre..._

 _A suivre…_

 _Et voilà, nous voici presqu'arrivés au terme de ce voyage. Que diriez-vous d'un dernier chapitre pour clore cette histoire commencée il y a plus d'un an, écrite à mes heures perdues, entre famille et travail ?_

 _Je vais vous conter une anecdote concernant ce récit. A l'origine, cette histoire fut vaguement inspirée par un roman de Sherlock Holmes qui s'appelait « Le Signe des Quatre », que j'avais lu il y a longtemps et dont j'avais gardé des souvenirs assez vagues._

 _Je commence donc à bâtir une histoire d'espionnage similaire avec une sombre organisation criminelle, que j'appelle « Les Quatre ». J'y ajoute ma sauce avec Laurence, Avril et un personnage inédit, et ce n'est que lorsque j'ai écrit le chapitre 4, que je découvre par hasard en faisant des recherches, qu'Agatha Christie s'étaient elle-même inspirée de cette même enquête de Conan Doyle pour écrire un roman qui s'appelle justement… « Les Quatre » !_

 _Croyez-moi ou pas, mais je n'ai aucune idée du contenu du roman de la Reine Agatha ! A l'heure même où j'écris ces lignes, j'ai pris le parti de ne pas le lire pour ne pas être influencée et pour poursuivre ma propre intrigue. Je n'ai même pas modifié le passé de Laurence, absolument pas raccord avec celui de la série, mais je voulais garder la cohérence de mon intrigue._

 _L'heure du bilan a sonné. Après quelques 65 000 mots, (l'équivalent d'un roman) je suis absolument ravie d'être allée au bout de cette aventure. Tout n'est pas parfait, loin de là, mais cette fic comptera plus que les autres, car elle m'a beaucoup fait progresser sur la structure d'un roman policier, sur la timeline et l'organisation rigoureuse de mes idées. Surtout elle m'a donné confiance en moi. Je sais désormais comment éviter certaines maladresses, comme ne pas en révéler trop, trop tôt, mais aussi induire le lecteur en erreur et le lancer sur de fausses pistes. C'est livré ici de façon brute et maladroite parfois, puisque je ne peux pas revenir sur les chapitres publiés, mais ça m'a obligé à me creuser la cervelle pour rattraper des bourdes faites précédemment._

 _Globalement, je suis satisfaite du résultat, je suis restée fidèle à l'intrigue de départ, à des éléments clés de narration auxquels je tenais, à la cohérence du tout, et ça, ce n'était pas gagné ! J'espère surtout que ça vous a plu et que cela incitera aussi d'autres personnes à écrire sur ce fandom fabuleux._

 _Il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne et heureuse année 2018 avec les Petits Meurtres bien-sûr !_


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapitre 15**

Le retour à la vie du commissaire Laurence fit grand bruit dans l'édition de _La Voix du Nord_ le lendemain matin. Quand Alice prit connaissance de l'article signé par Jourdeuil lui-même, la journaliste en elle grinça des dents, comme seule la connaissance de la vérité peut faire bondir une personne sensible aux injustices.

Où étaient passés les sacro-saints principes du rédacteur en chef, sa volonté de faire éclater la vérité au grand jour ? Qu'était devenu son sens de l'éthique journalistique ? Comme un dégonflé, Jourdeuil s'était incliné devant la raison d'Etat. Son papier était de ce fait bourré d'inexactitudes et de fausses informations serinées par Félix Blanc-Gonnet, et jamais vérifiées. Pire, son article puait la suffisance tellement son ancien patron était sûr que les tirages supplémentaires du journal allaient s'écouler comme des petits pains et que tout le mérite lui en reviendrait. Alice était dépitée et dégoûtée.

Pour évacuer ses frustrations, elle s'attela à l'écriture de sa version des faits avec ce dont elle avait été témoin. Tout au début de l'aventure, Laurence l'avait prévenue que les agissements des services secrets allaient à l'encontre des principes personnels et qu'il était difficile de les faire coexister sans se trahir. Elle comprenait à présent ce qu'il voulait dire. Alice passa donc une bonne partie de la journée à compiler les véritables informations dans un petit carnet, qu'elle dissimula ensuite dans une cachette aménagée sous son plancher. Elle espérait que personne ne le découvrirait. Dans quelques temps, son intention était de le ressortir et d'écrire un livre chronique retraçant les principaux événements de l'affaire.

Avril agissait aussi ainsi pour une autre raison : elle repoussait le moment où elle se retrouverait seule, face à face avec Laurence. Elle aurait aimé poursuivre la conversation intime entamée avec lui mais elle redoutait que le temps tourne à l'orage entre eux. La veille, elle n'avait pu le voir que brièvement, tant il était occupé à répondre aux sollicitations de son supérieur et de ses collègues qui avaient décidé de fêter le retour de leur héros. Elle l'avait alors observé de loin en admirant sa prestance. Bizarrement, elle l'avait perçu à plusieurs reprises mal à l'aise devant toute cette attention soudaine. Finalement, il s'était éclipsé rapidement avec Félix après seulement un verre, plantant la journaliste qui ne l'avait pas vu disparaître.

Depuis, elle n'avait pas de nouvelles car elle ignorait où il logeait. De ce fait, elle avait dû gérer une Marlène tour à tour furieuse et ravie du retour de son patron. La secrétaire désespérait également de pouvoir lui parler et n'attendait qu'une chose : qu'il revienne au commissariat. Là encore, ce n'était pas gagné. Laurence n'avait littéralement plus d'existence administrative. Il était libre d'aller et venir à sa guise.

La journée avança mais toujours pas de Laurence à l'horizon. Quand le point presse avec le Préfet de police fut annoncée en fin de soirée à la préfecture, les deux amies s'y rendirent et aperçurent le commissaire de loin. Dans son discours, le Préfet débita ce que les services de Blanc-Gonnet lui avaient donné comme information à diffuser, à savoir l'arrestation d'un réseau de dangereux criminels (et non d'espions) et l'enquête du commissaire sous couverture menée avec succès.

Laurence fut célébré comme un héros et chaudement remercié. Il répondit de façon affable à la presse, ignora la petite rousse qui levait le doigt en permanence pour lui poser des questions et ne lui répondit pas quand Avril parvint à s'imposer parmi ses collègues.

Déjà énervée par son manque d'intérêt, Alice ne se laissa pas faire. Accompagnée de Marlène, elle réussit à s'approcher du groupe des officiels et apostropha le commissaire qui discutait tranquillement.

« Alors, Laurence, tout va bien, les chevilles n'enflent pas trop avec tous ces compliments ? Ça va, le melon ? »

« Mademoiselle Avril, toujours aussi merveilleuse de délicatesse. Vous êtes bien la seule à ne pas m'avoir manqué... »

« Et vous, toujours aussi charmant… Je peux vous parler ? »

Il se tourna vers les autres convives.

« Je vous prie de m'excuser, Messieurs, mon supérieur a eu l'idée de donner l'exclusivité de mon interview au journal de cette demoiselle sans-gêne... Je dois me plier à un exercice qui, je le sens, va être particulièrement pénible... »

Les hommes émirent des commentaires compatissants. Laurence s'éloigna d'eux en souriant à Marlène et en ignorant complètement Avril, qui était encore plus fumasse que précédemment.

« Marlène, me pardonnerez-vous toute cette mise en scène ? Je suis sincèrement désolé pour tous les moments douloureux que j'ai occasionnés. »

Comme à son habitude, Marlène lui sourit et il sut qu'elle ne lui en voulait plus.

« Vous avez agi comme vous avez jugez bon. Le résultat est là : vous avez réussi à mettre ces bandits sous les verrous. »

Alice n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

« Mais tu ne vas quand même pas tout lui passer ! Et ce qu'on a subi ? C'était du vent, peut-être ? »

« Le passé est le passé, Alice. Le plus important, c'est que le commissaire soit vivant. »

« Ah, Marlène, vous êtes bien la seule à me comprendre... Avril, vous devriez en prendre de la graine au lieu d'être rancunière et de ressasser toute cette aigreur à mon égard... »

Alice leva les yeux au ciel en serrant les dents. Bien sûr qu'il n'allait pas étaler leur relation au grand jour, mais de là à continuer à la titiller de cette façon. Un nouveau jeu du chat et de la souris venait de commencer entre eux, un de ceux que Laurence affectionnait et maitrisait à la perfection dans le rôle du matou perfide et calculateur. A elle de faire le dos rond et de supporter ses petites piques… D'ailleurs, il venait de lui en balancer une :

« … En fait, Avril, vous êtes jalouse de ne pas avoir eu votre heure de gloire. »

« Pff… N'importe quoi ! »

« Il va falloir vous y faire. Ce n'est pas dans les Services Secrets que vous étancherez votre soif de reconnaissance. »

« N'empêche que si je n'avais pas assommé Dimitrov, vous ne seriez sans doute pas ici ce soir, à jouer les matamores… »

Laurence mit les mains dans ses poches, très sûr de lui.

« Alors c'est ça que vous voulez en fait, que je vous remercie pour votre intervention providentielle ? »

« Pour une fois que c'est vous qui vous mettez dans la mouise… »

« Indispensable Avril… Que ne ferais-je sans vous ? »

Le ton doucement ironique n'échappa pas à Alice et elle décida d'en rester là en sachant qu'elle n'obtiendrait rien de plus de lui.

« Je suis surtout déçue par votre attitude et votre manque de communication. Encore une fois, vous avez voulu faire cavalier seul. »

« Oui. Sur ce point, vous ne me changerez pas. »

Bien qu'anodine en apparence, la remarque était clairement plus personnelle. Ils échangèrent un long regard jusqu'à ce que Marlène pose à Laurence la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

« Nous raconterez-vous le fin mot de l'histoire tout de même ? »

« Un jour peut-être, Marlène. Pour l'instant, je suis tenu au secret… »

Il se tourna vers la journaliste et reprit son sérieux.

« … Et vous aussi, Avril. Félix s'est finalement rangé à mon avis. Il m'a chargé de vous dire que votre engagement se terminera à la fin du mois. »

« Quoi ? »

« Ce n'était pas un métier pour vous. Retournez à vos articles et à l'écriture de ce roman qui vous tient tant à cœur… _Le Cercle Rouge_ , c'est ça ? »

« Mais… »

« Ne me remerciez pas. Gardez plutôt votre salive pour convaincre Jourdeuil de vous réintégrer à _La Voix du Nord_... »

Alice était consternée. De quoi se mêlait-il donc ? Elle allait lui dire sa façon de penser lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait plus son attention. Laurence semblait fasciné par une femme brune d'une quarantaine d'années qui marchait vers leur groupe avec une démarche chaloupée. Des yeux bleus perçants animaient un visage aux courbes parfaites. L'inconnue adressa un charmant sourire au policier et lui présenta sa main quand elle arriva en face de lui.

« Bonsoir, Commissaire. Je suis une de vos plus ferventes admiratrices. »

Sa voix était chaude et sensuelle, ses lèvres pulpeuses, presque boudeuses. Laurence fut immédiatement sous le charme et se fendit d'un sourire irrésistible. Soudain intéressé, il avait oublié jusqu'à l'existence d'Avril et de Marlène à ses côtés. Elle poursuivit :

« Vous avez une mine resplendissante pour un mort. L'air lillois doit particulièrement vous réussir. »

« Je n'ai guère le temps de m'ennuyer ici... Et à qui ai-je l'honneur ? »

« Je m'appelle Diane Bardet-Lanvin. Je crois que ce nom ne vous est pas inconnu, n'est-ce-pas ? »

Le sourire de Laurence se crispa immédiatement.

« Comment oublier l'homme qui m'a fait muter ici ? Pardonnez-moi, mais autant vous le dire tout de suite : je n'ai aucune estime pour votre mari. »

« Cette franchise vous a déjà valu beaucoup de problèmes par le passé, Commissaire... » Elle haussa les épaules. « … mais il se trouve que je partage également ce point de vue. Voyez-vous, Henri et moi sommes désormais séparés. J'ai demandé le divorce. »

« Si je puis me permettre, Madame, c'est ce que vous aviez de mieux à faire. »

Elle eut un rire léger.

« Vous n'êtes pas le premier à me le dire. J'ai fini par écouter les voix de la raison. Et maintenant, je ne regrette pas mon choix quand de nouvelles perspectives s'ouvrent devant moi... »

Le sourire qui accompagna ce commentaire se voulut séducteur, alors qu'elle détaillait Laurence littéralement comme une pièce de viande appétissante. Inconsciemment, Avril fit un pas en avant en serrant les poings et frôla le policier. Laurence lui attrapa discrètement la main pour la retenir. Comme si de rien n'était, il poursuivit :

« Henri ne lâche pourtant pas ses proies facilement. Il a dû tout faire pour vous rendre la vie impossible, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Vous n'avez pas idée. Il n'a pas changé d'un iota sur ce point. Vous ne serez donc pas le bienvenu au _36_ , si jamais l'on décide en haut lieu de vous réintégrer. »

Laurence lança un bref regard sur l'assemblée présente, sentit que l'intérêt d'Alice avait à nouveau basculé en mode professionnel et lui lâcha la main.

« Je n'en attendais pas moins de sa part, toujours à vouloir mener son monde à la baguette et à conspirer contre ses collègues. »

« Deux fortes personnalités comme les vôtres dans le même service ? C'était la guerre assurée. Il avait plus de relations que vous... »

« Peut-être devrais-je le remercier finalement, car je n'ai jamais été aussi bien qu'à Lille... »

Tout en parlant, il adressa un regard à ses deux amies, signifiant par là même qu'elles jouaient un rôle actif dans cette situation.

« … Ici, je mène les enquêtes à ma guise et j'ai des résultats bien plus probants que les siens. Alors, revenir à Paris pour me faire pourrir la vie par un gratte-papier carriériste et incompétent ? Non, merci. »

Diane Bardet-Lanvin tenta de masquer une crispation, se rendit compte que Laurence regardait ses deux compagnes avec un sourire affectueux et comprit que le terrain était certainement déjà occupé par la blonde platine qui le dévorait des yeux.

« La réponse est on ne peut plus claire, Commissaire. Je me ferai un plaisir de lui faire passer le message. »

Sur un dernier salut, la femme s'éloigna. Alice et Marlène étaient restées muettes pendant tout l'échange, mais aussitôt l'intruse partie, elles se rapprochèrent de Laurence.

« Mais quelle horrible bonne femme avec ces airs supérieurs ! » S'écria Marlène. « C'est bien une parisienne celle-là ! »

« Ne vous y trompez pas, Marlène. Sous ces airs de femme fatale, Madame Bardet-Lanvin est une manipulatrice de premier ordre. Son futur ex-mari l'a sortie du ruisseau dans lequel elle a grandi et aujourd'hui, elle chasse un gibier bien plus intéressant… Tenez, qu'est-ce que je disais ! »

La femme s'était dirigée vers Félix Blanc-Gonnet et exerçait à présent son charme sur lui. Laurence adressa un regard à Avril qui le dévisageait avec incertitude, en essayant de lire son expression.

« Félix n'est absolument pas sensible au charme féminin. Plus une femme est jolie et plus il se méfie d'elle. »

« Certains devraient s'en inspirer… » Ricana Alice avec humeur.

« Avril, une femme qui a un joli visage, inspire ou de l'amour, ou des désirs. Pourquoi s'en priver ? »

Là encore, Laurence la dévisagea une seconde de plus que nécessaire. Alice resta un moment perplexe, en ne sachant trop comment interpréter son propos. Flirtait-il avec elle au nez et à la barbe de Marlène ? Etait-il sincère et venait-il de lui faire un compliment déguisé dont elle seule pouvait comprendre le sens ? Ou voulait-il simplement la rendre jalouse et se délectait-il par avance de son inconfort ? Le connaissant, elle penchait plutôt pour la seconde option.

Elle décida néanmoins de prendre les choses du bon côté et lui adressa un sourire entendu sans lui répondre.

« Vous pensiez ce que vous avez dit, Commissaire ? » Demanda Marlène. « … Que vous êtes bien à Lille ? »

« Tout à fait. »

« Alors pourquoi le commissaire divisionnaire Tricard crie-t-il partout depuis tout à l'heure que vous allez partir ? »

« Quoi ? » S'écria Avril, soudain alarmée.

Le sourire de Laurence disparut.

« Mais non, Marlène, vous avez dû mal comprendre... »

« J'ai très bien compris. Pendant qu'Alice essayait de vous interroger, j'ai laissé traîner mes oreilles. Tricard était paniqué par votre départ imminent. »

« Mais non, vous connaissez le divisionnaire... Tricard s'affole d'un rien. »

Laurence lança un regard incertain vers la rousse, ce qui alerta Alice qui l'observa attentivement.

« Félix vous a proposé de le suivre à Paris ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Non... » Il détourna le regard, gêné et Alice se glaça en sentant ses soupçons se confirmer. « … Enfin, disons que… qu'un poste s'est libéré en tant que correspondant… Et on me l'a proposé. » Avoua t-il finalement.

« Où ça ? »

« A Londres. »

« Londres ? Mais c'est loin, Londres ! » S'exclama la blonde.

« Mais non, Marlène. C'est juste une petite nuit de voyage à bord du _Night Ferry_ au départ de Dunkerque... »

Il venait d'en dire trop et hésita devant le froncement de sourcils d'Alice.

« Je… Je n'ai pas encore donné ma réponse. »

« Mais vous avez très envie de le faire, je le vois bien. » Déclara Marlène.

Laurence soupira en pestant contre sa secrétaire. Parfois, Marlène avait l'art de mettre les pieds dans le plat et de gaffer monumentalement. A sa décharge, elle ne connaissait pas les « dessous » de l'affaire et ses enjeux.

 _Oh, oh…._ Avril le fusillait du regard, clairement mécontente.

« C'est une opportunité unique, c'est vrai… Ecoutez, je ne voulais pas vous en parler tout de suite, parce que je voulais y réfléchir sérieusement. J'ai pu dicter certaines conditions, obtenir des garanties et me ménager... »

Le cœur serré, Alice ne voulut pas en entendre davantage. Elle tourna le dos résolument à ses deux amis et fila vers la sortie alors que Marlène l'interpelait :

« Alice ? Alice ! Pourquoi tu pars comme ça ? »

Laurence comprit immédiatement ce qui était en train de se produire dans la tête de la rousse.

« Restez ici, Marlène. J'y vais. »

Laurence s'élança à la suite d'Avril mais le monde entier semblait s'être ligué contre lui. Des tas de personnes qui lui étaient inconnues se mettaient en travers de son chemin en l'arrêtant systématiquement pour le féliciter ou lui poser des questions. Il les écoutait à peine, leur répondait machinalement. La rousse disparut et il se mit à maudire sa malchance, lorsque parvenu dans la rue, il ne l'aperçut pas.

Il n'était qu'à trois cent mètres de son ancien domicile. Peut-être s'était-elle rendu rue des Petits Champs, sur les lieux même de sa disparition, là où tout avait commencé pour elle ? Résolument, il fila à pied chez lui.

Avril ne s'y trouvait pas. Il jeta tout de même un œil vers son étage et son appartement aux murs noircis, évoquant tout un pan de sa vie à Lille qui venait de disparaître, au profit d'un passé qui l'avait rattrapé et dont il venait de clore le dernier chapitre. De nouvelles perspectives professionnelles s'ouvraient désormais devant lui, avec un avenir incertain sur le plan affectif mais qu'il acceptait tout de même de prendre en considération dans l'équation.

Il prit sa voiture rangée dans le garage et fila chez la journaliste, perturbé.

Cette tête de linotte d'Avril était tombée amoureuse de lui. Il aurait aimé se moquer d'elle, de sa grande sensibilité, mais tout ce qu'il ressentait, c'était de l'inquiétude. Il fallait qu'il sache si elle allait bien et qu'ils se parlent, sans se crier dessus si possible, un exercice qu'il redoutait par dessus tout, qu'il avait même repoussé depuis la nuit qu'ils avaient passée ensemble.

Malgré ses demandes, Avril ne répondit pas quand il frappa chez elle. Il utilisa son passe, pénétra dans la chambre de bonne vide et ressortit. Elle ne pouvait pas être à _La Voix du Nord_ , où elle ne travaillait plus. Alors où se trouvait-elle ?

Il décida d'attendre au volant de sa voiture au bas de son appartement, de plus en plus inquiet. De fil en aiguille, il se surprit à se demander ce qu'il voulait en vérité et quelle place Avril venait de prendre dans sa vie.

oooOOOoooo

Alice se sentait perdue. Au sens propre comme au sens figuré. Elle était sortie de la préfecture en trombe, sans vraiment prêter attention à l'endroit où ses pas la menaient. Elle marchait précipitamment comme un exutoire à la peine sourde qui serrait son cœur, comme pour essayer de fuir un état qu'elle n'avait que trop connu ces derniers temps. Elle n'en pouvait plus de cette incertitude, de cette déprime qui la rongeait à petit feu.

Ce soir, elle ne pouvait pas être seule. Elle avait envie de se noyer dans un océan de bières pour oublier l'homme qui allait la jeter comme une malpropre… non ne pas penser à lui, ne plus penser à ce type, il ne valait pas la peine qu'on lui accorde de l'attention. Elle avait beau se le dire, invariablement, ses pensées la ramenait vers le centre de son univers actuel, à savoir Swan Laurence.

« Et où elle va comme ça, la p'tite dame ? »

Alice sursauta en prenant soudain conscience qu'un quidam marchait à ses côtés et lui avait posé une question. Elle s'arrêta et regarda autour d'elle sans reconnaître la rue.

« J'suis où, là ? »

« C'te question, Max ! Elle sait pas où elle est, la rouquine ! »

« Tu t'es perdue, ma belle ? » Demanda le Max en question.

Alice les considéra l'un et l'autre avec suspicion. Pas rasés, la casquette de guingois, des vêtements qui avaient connus des jours meilleurs, ils avaient des mines peu recommandables. Se sentant en danger, la rousse recula et ils avancèrent à leur tour vers elle.

« Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? »

« T'es mignonne, tu sais ? Tu vas rejoindre ton amoureux ? »

« Ça vous regarde pas… »

« C'est quoi ton p'tit nom, jolie demoiselle ? »

« Euh… j'crois pas qu'on soit en si bons termes… »

« Mais on ne demande qu'à te connaître, nous ! Pas vrai, Bébert ? »

« Si. »

« Pas moi ! Fichez-moi la paix, j'suis pas d'humeur ! »

« Oh, mais c'est qu'elle fait sa crâneuse ! Hé, on est sympa avec toi, poulette… Tu voudrais pas venir faire un tour avec nous ? »

« Certainement pas ! Laissez-moi tranquille ! »

Alice essaya de passer outre, mais ils s'interposèrent devant elle en riant. A chaque fois qu'elle se déplaçait pour les éviter, ils l'empêchaient de passer. Le jeu devint vite lassant.

« Bon, vous avez bien ri ? Maintenant, vous me laissez partir... »

« Partir ? Non... »

Avril commença à avoir peur, d'autant qu'ils l'entraînaient ostensiblement vers un porche plongé dans la pénombre. Elle essaya de prendre ses jambes à son cou mais ils la repoussèrent en se moquant d'elle.

« Laissez-moi tranquille, bande de primates ! Si vous ne m'empêchez encore de passer, je vous jure que vous allez passer un sale quart d'heure ! »

« Diantre ! Des menaces ? Mais c'est qu'il y a une tigresse en elle ! » Gloussa Max. « On en a mâté des plus féroces que toi, ma belle ! »

L'autre homme lui attrapa violemment le bras.

« Allez, fais pas ta mijorée ! On veut juste passer du bon temps avec toi ! »

« Lâchez-moi, vous me faites mal ! »

Alice tenta de se débattre mais une peur panique venait de s'emparer d'elle au souvenir de cette agression qui lui en rappelait une autre. L'homme la plaqua contre le mur, alors qu'elle appelait à l'aide.

« Tais-toi, salope ! J'te jure qu'on va salement t'amocher si tu bouges un sourcil ! »

« Hé, les mecs ! Et si vous laissiez plutôt la demoiselle tranquille ? »

Les deux hommes se retournèrent devant cette voix assurée. Alice jeta un œil vers l'homme qui venait d'intervenir. Jeune, les cheveux blonds soigneusement coupés, plutôt pas mal physiquement, habillé comme l'est un ouvrier qui rentrait du travail, il était de taille moyenne et semblait solide sur ses jambes.

« Elle aime pas vos sales gueules. Et moi non plus. »

« T'es qui, toi ? »

« Celui qui supporte pas qu'on s'en prenne à des filles sans défense. »

« Casses-toi, Ducon, si tu ne veux pas qu'on refasse ta jolie frimousse ! »

Ils se tournèrent à nouveau vers Avril et lui sourirent méchamment. L'inconnu ne s'en alla pas.

« Foutez-lui la paix et prenez-vous en plutôt à un type qui peut se défendre. »

« Hé, mais t'es sourd, blondinet… T'as pas entendu ce que mon pote vient de dire ? Je vais te le faire comprendre autrement. »

Le dénommé Max avança vers le jeune homme et voulut le frapper. Rapide comme l'éclair, l'inconnu esquissa sans mal le crochet et frappa l'agresseur d'Alice à l'estomac d'un formidable uppercut. Avec un soupir, Max s'effondra à genoux en cherchant son souffle.

Son camarade eut une mine étonnée et lâcha Alice qui s'écarta de lui instantanément. Plus prudent, mais aussi plus sûr de sa force - il mesurait bien une tête de plus que l'ouvrier - il se mit en position de boxeur et lança ses poings. Plus court en allonge, le jeune homme esquiva avec habileté jusqu'à trouver une ouverture dans laquelle il s'engouffra soudain. Le poing partit et le crochet du droit cueillit le harceleur au menton. L'homme recula sous l'impact mais revint à la charge immédiatement de façon désordonnée. Il empoigna le jeune homme à bras-le-corps et les deux combattants roulèrent au sol.

Alice chercha de l'aide des yeux mais il n'y avait personne. L'ouvrier finit par se dégager et assena cette fois un coup de pied dans la mâchoire de la brute, qui eut enfin son compte.

Ce fut à cet instant qu'un coup de sifflet retentit. Le jeune homme se tourna vers Alice et lui prit la main.

« Viens ! »

Ils se mirent à courir ensemble vers le coin de la rue, à l'opposé de là d'où venait de surgir l'agent de police qui avait rameuté son collègue.

Ils continuèrent ainsi encore sur quelques rues avant de s'arrêter, tous les deux essoufflés.

« J'm'appelle Vincent. »

« Alice… merci pour le coup de main. »

« Pas de quoi. Viens, on sera tranquille là. »

Le jeune homme lui montra l'enseigne d'un estaminet. Ils y entrèrent et s'installèrent. La patronne prit immédiatement la commande.

Ils firent enfin connaissance dans les formes et commencèrent à discuter. Vincent avait 26 ans et était ouvrier métallurgiste. Il rentrait du travail quand il avait entendu crier Alice. Il avoua sans fausse honte que ça faisait longtemps qu'il rêvait de mettre une raclée aux deux petites frappes du quartier. Il n'avait pas peur d'eux, car il boxait régulièrement et faisait des combats tous les week-ends. C'était un passionné, il ne vivait que pour son sport.

Les bières s'enchaînant, les langues se délièrent. Vincent trouva la rouquine à son goût et ne tarda pas à le lui faire savoir.

« T'es une jolie fille. T'as quelqu'un en ce moment ? »

Sa question renvoya Alice à ses propres interrogations. Finalement, elle répondit après une hésitation :

« Non… »

Vincent remarqua bien qu'elle s'était refermée et décida qu'elle ne lui disait pas tout.

« Encore un qui ne sait pas la chance qu'il a... »

« De toute façon, c'est un con. Tant pis pour lui ! »

« Alors n'y pense plus. Et bois. »

C'est ce qu'ils firent, bientôt rejoints par un couple de leurs âges avec qui ils firent connaissance. Alice décida de s'amuser, de s'enivrer et de remettre au lendemain ses responsabilités. À la fermeture à minuit, ils sortirent et déambulèrent dans les rues en chantant. Le voisinage excédé ne tarda pas à appeler la police.

Un panier à salade les embarqua, direction le poste et la cellule de dégrisement. Alice avait sommeil et s'endormit dans les bras de Vincent.

Quelques heures plus tard, quelque chose la réveilla en sursaut et elle ouvrit les yeux. Au sol, elle trouva l'édition du jour de _La Voix du Nord_ avec la photo de Laurence à la une. L'avatar grandeur nature venait de la lui lancer à travers les barreaux de la cellule.

« Bien dormi, Avril ? Vous avez cuvé votre vin ? »

Sans lui répondre, Alice s'assit et se prit la tête à deux mains. Elle avait mal aux cheveux, comme on disait. Pendant quelques instants, elle essaya de se refaire le film de la soirée et de comprendre comment elle était arrivée en prison.

« Ivresse sur la voie publique... » Reprit Laurence avec un sarcasme qui masquait à peine son irritation. « … Et agression sur deux malheureux types qui n'avaient rien demandé, surtout pas de croiser une rousse en furie… Qu'est-ce que vous leur avez mis apparemment ! » Ironisa-t-il. « C'est pas joli-joli... »

Vincent ouvrit un œil à son tour et observa son environnement. Il jeta un regard vers le grand type en costume cravate qui le dévisageait avec humeur.

« On n'a pas besoin d'un baveux, vous pouvez vous en aller… Ça va Alice ? »

« Non… j'me sens pas bien. »

Naturellement, Vincent serra Alice contre lui et la rousse posa la tête au creux de son cou en poussant un soupir de contentement.

Laurence sentit son sang bouillir à cette vision. Quelque chose de primitif et de désagréable s'empara de lui, pour lequel il se fustigea immédiatement. Pas question de céder une seconde à ce... ce sentiment qui lui était totalement étranger !

« Je ne suis pas avocat, mais flic... Commissaire Laurence. »

« Laurence ?… Merde, Alice, ton père est là… »

La rouquine éclata brusquement de rire. C'était la chose la plus incongrue qu'on lui ait dite depuis une éternité ! Et la tête que faisait Laurence était impayable ! Elle redoubla d'hilarité.

« Avril, qu'est-ce-que c'est que cette histoire ? Qu'est-ce-que vous êtes allée raconter ? » Aboya le policier en agrippant les barreaux, comme pour se retenir d'exploser. « Où étiez-vous passée toute la nuit ? Que faisiez-vous avec ce type ? »

L'agressivité de Laurence réveilla les souvenirs d'Alice et elle se rappela tout ce qui s'était passé la veille en un éclair. Malheureusement, la peine se manifesta également.

« Oh, ça vous regarde pas ! Fichez l'camp à Londres, Laurence, et laissez-moi tranquille. J'veux plus entendre parler de vous. »

Vincent les considéra tour à tour en fronçant les sourcils et en comprenant soudain le tour que prenait la conversation.

« C'est pas vrai, Alice, c'est ton mec ? »

La rousse se cacha la tête à deux mains en se maudissant. Elle avait dû en parler à un moment ou à un autre, crachant sans doute son venin et ses désillusions pour exorciser son mal être.

Laurence était hors de lui et s'agitait à présent. Quelle attitude irresponsable ! À quoi pensait-elle ? Il s'était fait un sang d'encre pendant qu'elle prenait du bon temps avec un inconnu ! Dieu seul savait ce qui s'était passé entre eux. A cette pensée, la morsure désagréable de la suspicion revint à nouveau le titiller...

« Ouvrez cette cellule. »

Laurence s'était adressé à l'agent en faction. Il éprouvait une irrépressible envie de tordre le cou au type qui continuait à tenir Alice contre lui en la berçant.

La porte s'ouvrit et il se précipita vers le couple enlacé. Vincent s'écarta de la rouquine et se redressa sur la défensive. Trop tard.

« Hé ! C'est pas ce que vous croyez ! Il s'est rien passé entre elle et moi ! »

Laurence l'agrippa par le col et le plaqua violemment contre le mur en lui serrant la gorge avec deux doigts. L'agent de police hésita à intervenir et observa les deux hommes avec inquiétude, prêt à appeler du renfort, si ça dégénérait.

« Si tu l'as touchée, tu es un homme mort. » Gronda Laurence de manière inhabituelle.

« Arrête, Swan ! Il n'a rien fait ! C'est pas lui ! Il m'a aidé ! »

« À quoi faire ? Les quatre cents coups ? Amener Prosper au cirque ? »

Avril le regarda sans comprendre. Paniqué, Vincent tenta de s'exprimer et Laurence desserra son étreinte sans le lâcher. Le jeune homme recommença à respirer, puis parla d'une voix enrouée.

« Deux petites frappes s'en sont pris à Alice... Si je n'étais pas intervenu, ils l'auraient battue, et peut-être pire ! C'est moi qui leur aie foutus la pâtée ! »

Laurence se tourna vers la journaliste en l'interrogeant du regard.

« Oui ! Il m'a défendue ! Alors, tu peux le lâcher maintenant ! »

Laurence continua à serrer, partagé entre sa jalousie et la raison qui lui criait de se reprendre. Finalement, il libéra Vincent qui porta immédiatement les mains à son cou en inspirant bruyamment.

« Mais t'es complètement malade, Laurence ! On traite pas les gens comme ça, surtout quand ils viennent en aide à leurs prochains... » Cria Alice, puis elle se tourna spontanément vers Vincent avec inquiétude : « ... Ça va ? Tu respires ? »

 _Evidemment, c'était lui qui avait le mauvais rôle…_ Le policier serra les poings et tourna les talons en faisant signe à l'agent de fermer la cellule derrière lui. Les deux fêtards se retrouvèrent seuls à nouveau.

Alice entendit le bruit sec de la fermeture de la porte et réagit enfin, mais il était trop tard. Laurence la regardait avec une joie mauvaise.

« Mais c'est pas vrai ! Tu vas pas nous laisser enfermés ici tout de même ? » S'écria-t-elle.

« Puisque vous allez l'air de si bien vous entendre, j'insiste pour que vous restiez ensemble encore quelques heures, histoire que vous réfléchissiez bien à votre situation. »

« Mais je dois aller bosser ! » S'exclama Vincent. « Je vais perdre mon boulot si je reste ici ! »

« Félicitations, jeune homme, vous avez tiré le gros lot avec Alice Avril ! Cette emmerdeuse est une catastrophe ambulante, elle va vous en faire voir de toutes les couleurs, alors bonne chance ! »

Laurence jeta un dernier regard retors vers une Alice interloquée et s'en alla. Il entendit la journaliste l'invectiver, mais pas une seule fois, il ne se retourna. Il était bien trop furieux et blessé dans son amour propre pour l'écouter.

En temps normal, il aurait été ravi de la tournure des événements, heureux de se débarrasser de la rouquine encombrante, après avoir couché avec elle comme avec n'importe laquelle de ses conquêtes. Sauf que depuis qu'ils étaient devenus intimes, il était partagé, irrésistiblement attiré par le miroir aux alouettes contradictoire qu'Alice représentait. C'était quelque chose de totalement incompréhensif pour lui et qui le perturbait suffisamment pour qu'il s'y arrête. Plus pour longtemps ! Elle avait presque réussi à lui faire croire qu'elle était éprise de lui, et la première chose qu'elle faisait, c'était de se jeter dans les bras d'un autre ? Par dépit, parce qu'il allait peut-être partir ? Quel crédit lui accorder dans ces conditions ?

Laurence prit place au volant de sa voiture en claquant la portière, l'esprit chagrin et revanchard. Avant cet incident, le policier hésitait encore. Maintenant, il savait exactement quelle décision prendre. Il partirait, sans même lui proposer de l'accompagner, sans même lui faire part du plan B qu'il pensait mettre en place pour continuer à la voir, si elle souhaitait rester en France.

La page était tournée. Plus rien ne le retenait à Lille.

oooOOOooo

« J'ai complètement tout foiré… » Acheva de dire Alice en guise de conclusion. « … Il a raison, je suis une catastrophe ambulante. »

Marlène la dévisagea, le visage marqué par l'inquiétude. Rarement elle avait vu Alice aller aussi mal, et tout ça à cause du commissaire. Que s'était-il exactement passé entre eux ? Alice n'était pas entrée dans les détails mais Marlène le devinait. Ses deux amis étaient devenus intimes et le regrettaient amèrement depuis. Pour résumer, Laurence avec son cœur de pierre, la tourmentait, tandis qu'Alice, avec son cœur d'artichaut, en souffrait.

« Alice, il faut que tu lui dises ce que tu ressens. »

Comment dire à Marlène que Laurence avait vu clair dans son jeu cette unique nuit quand elle s'était livrée à lui, s'exposant comme jamais elle ne l'avait fait avec quelqu'un, parce qu'elle avait confiance en lui ? Comment lui faire comprendre que désormais, ça la terrifiait, cet ascendant, ce pouvoir qu'il pouvait exercer sur elle ?

« Peuh… tu le connais. Il ne voudra pas m'écouter. »

« Je lui parlerai, moi. »

« Merci Marlène, mais je ne crois pas que cela change grand chose. Il n'en fait qu'à sa tête de toute façon. »

« Enfin, tu ne peux pas le laisser s'en aller sans rien dire ou faire ! »

« J'en ai marre d'aller mendier un peu d'attention de sa part, sans compter qu'il ne rate jamais l'occasion de me traiter comme une moins que rien. Après ce que je lui ai fait cette nuit, il va se faire un plaisir de me démolir… »

« Jusqu'à présent, ce n'était pas ça qui te retenait. »

« Là, c'est juste... différent. »

« Parce que ça te touche, Alice. »

« Avant, j'me moquais de ce qu'il pensait… Mais maintenant... »

Alice haussa les épaules, les yeux remplies de larmes. Marlène décida qu'il était temps de faire quelque chose et lui prit la main.

« Tu réagis aussi comme ça parce que tu as peur d'être rejetée, d'être à nouveau abandonnée, comme tu l'as toujours été. C'est pourtant ce qui risque d'arriver si tu le laisses s'en aller, et ce sera entièrement ta faute cette fois. »

Alice baissa la tête sans rien dire, en proie à cette peur viscérale, profondément ancrée en elle depuis l'enfance et qu'elle avait toujours tenté de dissimuler, même aux yeux de ses propres amis. L'abandon, la pire des situations pour elle, un vrai traumatisme.

« Et lui ? Tu as pensé à ce qu'il ressent ? »

« Lui ? Il se fiche bien de moi. »

« Alice... » Dit Marlène fermement. « … tu n'en sais rien tant que tu ne lui as pas parlé ! Tu m'as dit que, quand il t'a vue avec Vincent, il s'est mis en colère. Est-il possible que le commissaire ait agi par jalousie ? »

La rousse jeta un regard effaré vers Marlène qui roula des yeux.

« Alice, je ne suis pas née de la dernière pluie… Il a tout du comportement d'un homme jaloux. »

« Tu crois ? Je n'ai pas senti de différence dans son attitude. Il m'engueule toujours pareil, avec la même hargne emplie de plaisir sadique ! »

« Depuis le temps qu'il agit ainsi, tu devrais savoir que c'est sa façon de montrer qu'il tient à toi ! »

« Drôle de façon de faire, tu ne trouves pas ? »

« Tu sais comment il est quand il est en colère après toi. Il réagit à chaud et ensuite il relativise. Peut-être qu'il va regretter de t'avoir traitée de la sorte ? »

Alice eut un geste un ricanement de dérision.

« Lui, éprouver des regrets ? Ne rêve pas. Je lui ai dit de partir. C'est exactement ce qu'il va faire, sans un regard en arrière. Au contraire, je lui ai donné la parfaite excuse et de quoi alimenter son ressentiment…. J'ai été nulle ! »

Marlène serra la main de son amie.

« Malgré tous les défauts que tu lui trouves, Alice, tu l'aimes. Peut-être qu'il éprouve aussi la même chose pour toi, mais il ne sait pas comment l'exprimer. »

« Je sais pas, Marlène. Je sais plus rien. »

« Écoute, tu vas rester ici ce soir avec moi. Demain, on ira le trouver. Je t'accompagnerai si ça peut t'aider. »

« Merci Marlène. C'est vraiment chic de ta part. »

Il y eut un silence entre les deux jeunes femmes.

« Tu sais, Alice, je me suis aperçue que je n'aimais pas vraiment le commissaire, j'étais seulement amoureuse de l'image qu'il me renvoyait. Je m'imaginais des tas de trucs fabuleux qu'on pourrait faire ensemble en tant que couple, un mariage, des enfants, une vie simple et heureuse, et j'avais tout faux. Ça n'aurait jamais marché entre lui et moi. Il m'a fallu Tim pour en prendre conscience... »

« Glissant est un mec bien. Je suis contente que tu t'en sois aperçue. Quand je pense au nombre de fois où je t'ai mise en garde contre Laurence, j'aurai sans doute dû appliquer ce principe de précaution à moi-même… J'ai rien vu venir. »

« Alice, le commissaire et toi, c'est organique. Je ne dis pas que vous êtes faits l'un pour l'autre mais il a besoin de quelqu'un qui le défit. Ça se voit sur les enquêtes quand tu remets en cause ses convictions, quand tu apportes ta pierre à l'édifice. Tu es armée pour le bousculer et le suppléer. Malgré vos différences, il y a une réelle alchimie entre vous deux et il faudrait être aveugle pour ne pas s'en rendre compte. »

Alice soupira. Si Marlène elle même en prenait conscience, alors il était bien là le problème, avec cette "alchimie" prenante, exigeante, dictatoriale, difficile, emplie d'obstacles à surmonter. Un vrai parcours du combattant mais dont la récompense - et quelle récompense ! - valait le détour. La rousse frissonna.

« Laurence représente pourtant tout ce que je déteste chez les machos, imbu de lui-même, de mauvaise foi, sexiste, et j'en passe ! »

« Il a beau être odieux avec toi, cacher ses sentiments, tu sais qui il est en réalité. C'est de cet homme là dont tu es tombée amoureuse, pas de sa façade. »

« Il m'obsède tellement que ça en dépasse l'entendement... » Avoua Alice en se prenant la tête à deux mains. « … Merde ! J'suis foutue, Marlène… Regarde-moi, j'en tremble. J'peux pas m'en empêcher... »

Effectivement, Alice était secouée de tressaillements qu'elle n'arrivait pas à contrôler.

« C'est la première fois que ça m'arrive. C'est comme si… si j'étais accro à lui ! »

Elle regarda la secrétaire avec horreur et une angoisse non dissimulée.

« Tu crois que c'est ça, avoir quelqu'un dans la peau ? »

La sonnette retentit avant que Marlène ne puisse répondre. Avec une inquiétude non dissimulée, la blonde se leva et laissa son amie effondrée pour aller ouvrir la porte d'entrée.

oooOOOooo

 _« Pour toi, je ferai n'importe quoi, Laurence… »_

 _« C'est bien ce n'importe quoi qui m'inquiète !_ »

Swan Laurence émit un grognement agacé. La colère s'était calmée depuis l'incident de la mâtinée, mais il n'arrivait pas à occulter la maudite rousse. Toujours, à un moment donné ou à un autre de la journée, quand il s'y attendait le moins, Avril envahissait brutalement son esprit, engendrant en lui ce mélange d'irritation et de langueur caractéristique qui trahissait un manque.

C'était comme si un démon taquin le poursuivait avec des promesses de voluptés, en le pressant d'aller voir l'imprévisible rousse pour tout arranger entre eux, et qu'un ange raisonnable l'empêchait par un discours construit et rationnel de lui faire faire la plus belle connerie de sa vie. Pour l'instant, l'ange triomphait, mais d'une courte tête.

Et quand des bribes de conversations intimes échangées sur l'oreiller jaillissaient à l'improviste, il devenait de plus en plus compliqué de lutter. Swan évoquait alors la nuit passée dans les bras d'Avril avec nostalgie et une envie de plus en plus forte de la revoir.

Heureusement qu'il avait mille choses à l'esprit pour redevenir un citoyen lambda. Il se focalisa à nouveau sur toutes les démarches à faire. Les services de Félix l'avaient grandement aidé à retrouver son identité. Être déclaré mort était un véritable enfer et il se promit de ne plus avoir à le faire… du moins, de son vivant ! Il valait mieux que la prochaine fois, ce soit définitif !

Il lui fallait des témoignages de proches pour prouver sa bonne foi et qui il était. Tricard avait déjà fourni le sien. Il lui manquait encore celui de Marlène. S'il pouvait éviter celui d'Avril, il s'en passerait.

Encore une fois, il évoqua _Alice_. Son prénom résonnait désormais avec familiarité dans sa tête, s'enroulait naturellement autour de sa langue quand il le prononçait à voix basse. Ce qui arrivait maintenant de façon régulière et il s'en agaça à nouveau.

Que voulait-il exactement ? La revoir au moins une fois pour lui dire que, malgré leur unique nuit, elle occuperait toujours une place à part dans ses pensées ? Sa fierté lui hurlait qu'il n'était pas question qu'elle sache qu'il éprouvait de l'attirance pour elle et qu'elle l'avait blessé avec son comportement ! Elle ne s'était pas gênée pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était rien en s'affichant avec un autre homme ! Autant lui montrer la même indifférence !

La colère était retombée, mais pas cet élan de jalousie incontrôlable, remplie d'amertume et de ressentiment. Lui qui se vantait de n'avoir pas de cœur ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir du dépit devant la trahison de la rouquine !

"… _Mais toi, elle t'oubliera… comme ça !"_

Les paroles prémonitoires de Félix le frappèrent soudain. C'était ça qui faisait le plus mal au fond : qu'il n'ait pas réellement compté pour Avril.

Swan eut un geste qui trahit son impuissance devant son dilemme Résolument, il s'empara de sa veste et quitta la chambre d'hôtel. Il roula ensuite au hasard dans les rues de Lille en réfléchissant. Il n'y avait pas de bonnes ou de mauvaises décisions à prendre, juste un choix à faire.

Il finit par s'arrêter devant le domicile de Marlène. Il ne lui manquait plus que le témoignage de sa secrétaire et le tour était joué. S'il le souhaitait, il pouvait embarquer demain soir pour l'Angleterre. S'il le souhaitait...

La porte s'ouvrit et il découvrit une Marlène surprise de le voir.

« Commissaire ? Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? »

« Je peux entrer ? J'ai un service à vous demander. »

Marlène hésita un bref instant, puis finalement, le laissa passer avec un petit sourire. Le policier l'ignorait encore, mais la blonde venait d'avoir une idée.

« Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous aider ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« J'ai besoin d'une lettre signée par vos soins qui prouve que je suis bien qui je suis. »

« Pardon ? »

« Vous me connaissez, Marlène. Vous devez écrire une attestation comme quoi je suis Swan Laurence, préciser que je ne suis pas mort et que je suis réellement qui je prétends être. »

« Ah oui, d'accord… À une condition ! »

« Plaît-il ? »

Laurence la regarda avec surprise.

« Installez-vous au salon, je vous explique. »

Perplexe, Laurence hésita, puis finalement poussa la porte et avança.

Alice releva la tête au même moment et leurs regards se croisèrent. Marlène ne leur laissa pas le temps de s'exprimer et prit immédiatement la parole.

« Regarde, Alice, le commissaire vient d'arriver. Je crois qu'il veut te présenter des excuses. Comme tu m'as dit que tu regrettais ce qui s'est passé, c'est le moment de lui en faire également… voilà. Je vous laisse discuter, je vous apporte du café… »

Marlène referma la porte et ils entendirent la clé tourner dans la serrure. Alice ouvrit enfin la bouche après le moment de stupéfaction passé.

« Je rêve ou elle nous a enfermés ? »

Laurence essaya d'ouvrir. Sans succès.

« Marlène, ouvrez cette porte immédiatement ! »

« Pas question, commissaire. Alice et vous avez des choses à vous dire. Vous ne sortirez pas de cette pièce avant de vous être parlés ! »

« Mais de quoi vous mêlez-vous ? » Gronda Laurence. « Marlène, ouvrez cette porte ou je la défonce ! »

« Non. Si vous aimez Alice comme elle vous aime, alors dites-le lui. Et seulement après, vous pourrez sortir ! »

Interloqué, Laurence ouvrit de grands yeux.

« Mais enfin, Marlène, c'est ridicule ! »

« J'ai dit non ! »

Laurence et Alice se dévisagèrent. Avril leva les mains pour se dédouaner immédiatement avant qu'il ne lui fasse la moindre remarque.

« J'y suis pour rien ! »

« Ah oui ? » Ricana-t-il en croisant les bras sur son torse. « Tu parles de quoi exactement ? De cette mise en scène ou du fait que tu as tout raconté à Marlène ? »

Alice maugréa :

« J'ai tout de même le droit de parler à ma meilleure amie. »

Laurence secoua la tête, mécontent, et la fusilla du regard.

« Elle sait. »

« Quelle importance est-ce que ça a ? Marlène aurait fini par le découvrir tôt ou tard, et là, elle nous en aurait voulu de ne pas le lui avoir dit. »

Laurence s'aperçut du ton amer inhabituel d'Alice.

« Tu t'en veux, j'espère ? » Reprit-il, impitoyable.

« Oh, ça va, j'ai compris la leçon. Pas la peine d'en rajouter une couche. »

« Avril, il faudra que tu m'expliques comment tu fais _toujours_ pour te retrouver dans des situations impossibles. »

« Comme si ça t'intéresse de le savoir... »

« Parfaitement ! Hier soir, quand tu es partie, j'étais inquiet ! Tu ne m'as même pas laissé le temps de finir de dire ce que j'avais à annoncer ! »

« Il était clair pour moi que ta décision était déjà prise. Je ne fais pas partie de ta vie. Je n'en ferai jamais partie. »

Laurence ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose et se ravisa. Ainsi, elle était persuadée qu'il allait partir en la laissant derrière lui. Cette affirmation aurait dû lui faciliter les choses mais il se prit bizarrement à souhaiter vivement qu'elle le retienne.

Quoi lui dire à présent ? Qu'il voulait rester à Lille ? Qu'il avait éventuellement envisagé qu'elle vienne avec lui s'il partait ? Que c'était une nouvelle méprise ? Il lui apparut soudain qu'ils ne trouveraient jamais de terrain d'entente, que ce serait en permanence l'incompréhension entre eux.

« Je te remercie de me laisser le bénéfice du doute… » Ricana-t-il finalement avec amertume.

« Je suis désolée pour ce matin, ce qui est arrivé cette nuit… » Reprit Alice, les yeux fuyants. « … C'était idiot de ma part. Je n'ai que ce que je mérite... Si tu pars, je comprendrai. »

Il fronça les sourcils devant cette dernière remarque qui trouva un étrange écho en lui. S'il lisait entre les lignes, Avril culpabilisait à mort et s'était résignée, ce qui n'était pas du tout son genre... Quelque chose clochait. Il inclina la tête et prit un air narquois.

« Quoi ? Pas de "ne me quitte pas" ? Pas de "reste avec moi" ? Où sont les hurlements et les pleurs hystériques ?... Tu ne te jettes même pas sur moi pour passer ta colère ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, Avril ? Tu as perdu de ta superbe ? »

La provocation n'y fit rien. Alice baissa les yeux en silence. Il avait bien remarqué les traits tirés et pâles de la rousse, ainsi que son anxiété à fleur de peau. Elle stressait littéralement. C'était un comportement totalement inhabituel de sa part. Il secoua la tête et continua à ricaner, poussant plus loin le bouchon :

« Peut-être que tu es nulle aussi en rupture ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Tu préfères que ce soit moi qui m'en charge ? Ce serait tellement plus facile et plus conforme à mon image de briseur de cœurs féminins éplorés, de salaud insensible qui n'éprouve que l'envie de blesser et de faire souffrir. »

« Fais-le, puisque tu en meurs d'envie. »

Alice prit une profonde inspiration et sembla se blinder contre ce qui allait advenir. Contre toute attente, Laurence vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle et la considéra gravement.

« Tu sais comment ça s'appelle ce que tu as fait cette nuit ? »

Alice le regarda sans comprendre.

« Euh… une bêtise ? »

« Un acte manqué… Tu t'es tirée une balle dans le pied pour que ce soit moi qui mette fin à notre liaison. On est un brin lâche, Avril ? »

La rousse voulut protester mais Laurence l'en empêcha.

« Mais ce que tu n'as pas anticipé, c'est que je ne souhaite pas rompre comme je le fais d'habitude. Alors, je te le demande, est-ce-que là, maintenant que je le dis, tu réalises que tu es en train de saborder notre relation ? »

Alice se tordit les mains, puis se mordit la lèvre.

« Saborder... notre relation ? Je ne comprends pas… »

« Ça t'angoisse à ce point que je puisse m'engager avec toi ? Ou est-ce que tu as peur parce que tu as l'impression de ne pas contrôler ce qui t'arrive ? »

La rousse ouvrit de grands yeux. Il venait de mettre le doigt sur ce qui lui fichait la trouille ! Mais pas question de le reconnaître ! Elle eut un rire gêné, mal à l'aise.

« Nan, mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Bien sûr que je voudrais qu'on continue à se voir… J'ai juste flippé parce que tu partais, pas parce que toi et moi… on… on… »

« Oui ? »

Alice sembla réaliser quelque chose et l'observa alors que le doute s'insinuait en elle.

« Tu ne pars pas ? »

« Sauf si tu me le demandes clairement. »

Avril l'observa en clignant des yeux, pas sûre d'avoir bien saisi. Elle se mouilla les lèvres, et il trouva ce geste irrésistible. Sur une impulsion, il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa. D'abord, surprise, elle ne répondit à son baiser que quelques dixièmes de seconde plus tard en posant les mains sur ses épaules pour s'accrocher à lui.

Ce qu'ils ne pouvaient se dire oralement, ils l'exprimèrent d'abord par de tendres attentions, puis par des baisers de plus en plus appuyés, qui trahissaient leurs incertitudes et le besoin d'être rassurés.

« Dis-moi de partir, Avril, et tu ne me reverras plus. » murmura Swan entre deux baisers.

Il reprit ses lèvres avec autorité. Alice se mit à gémir et il s'engouffra dans la brèche pendant qu'il la renversait sur le canapé.

Swan commença à caresser la rousse au travers de ses vêtements trahissant une envie d'elle comme rarement il avait eu envie d'une femme. La faire gémir de plaisir alors qu'il la possédait totalement, alors qu'elle se donnait entièrement à lui, semblait être le nouveau fantasme qui le faisait vibrer. C'était dévorant, effrayant et terriblement exaltant. Et voilà qu'Alice lui répondait avec la même faim, la même ardeur. C'était pour des moments comme celui-là que la vie valait la peine d'être vécue.

Il y mit pourtant un terme, calmant le jeu entre eux avant que les choses ne dérapent. Alice émit un murmure de protestation.

« Désolé. Ce n'est ni l'heure, ni l'endroit. »

Swan s'éloigna d'elle avec regret et la dévisagea.

« Tu veux toujours que je parte ? »

Elle haussa les épaules et n'osa pas le regarder dans les yeux.

« C'est toi qui décide, non ? »

Il soupira.

« Alice, ce n'est pas le genre de décision que je souhaite prendre à la légère. Compte tenu des récents événements et de l'évolution de nos rapports, il me semble raisonnable de t'impliquer et de te demander ce que _tu_ souhaites réellement. »

Avril le regarda avec surprise.

« Malgré ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

« Appelle ça une seconde chance. »

Alice sentit la panique l'envahir. Que voulait-elle vraiment ? Swan venait de battre les cartes, lui annonçait la couleur et elle devait faire un choix déterminant. Partagé entre la raison et les sentiments, elle succomba à ses penchants naturels : ce que lui dictait son coeur.

« Je donnerai n'importe quoi pour être avec toi, Swan, mais j'ai peur... »

« Oui ? »

« … Qu'on se déchire en permanence. » Finit par avouer la rousse.

Laurence inspira profondément.

« Cette possibilité m'a effleuré l'esprit. Il y a même de fortes chances pour que ça arrive si l'on est honnête. C'est pourquoi je te propose un compromis : ensemble, mais chacun de son côté. De toute façon, je ne pourrai jamais te supporter si tu es tout le temps avec moi. Tu as tes habitudes, j'ai les miennes. Chacun respecte le jardin secret de l'autre en prenant de la distance. D'accord ? »

Alice n'en revenait pas. Que ce soit lui qui propose de procéder ainsi ? Elle sauta sur l'occasion.

« Marché conclu. Mais est-ce que ça veut dire que tu vas partir à Londres ? »

« Non, je n'ai aucune raison d'y aller. C'était ça que j'essayais de dire hier soir. »

« Mais ce poste… ? »

« L'herbe n'est pas plus verte ailleurs. Je suis bien ici avec Marlène et toi. »

« Alors ça veut dire… que tu tiens un peu à moi ?

Laurence soupira pitoyablement en faisant sa tête des mauvais jours.

« Pour mon malheur. Je suis sûr que je vais le regretter.

Alice tacha de masquer un sourire naissant. Sans succès. Immédiatement, il la prévint en agitant le doigt

« Et ça ne veut pas dire que je vais tout te passer, c'est compris ?

Alice hocha la tête en se reprenant. Chacun se perdit dans le regard de l'autre. Laurence déposa un baiser sur la joue de sa compagne, qui se saisit de sa cravate pour l'empêcher de se reculer. Elle en profita pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Ils échangèrent alors de petits baisers en souriant, attisant un désir à fleur de peau, sachant pertinemment qu'il jouait à un jeu dangereux, en repoussant les limites de leurs volontés.

« Pas maintenant, Avril… » Murmura Swan « … sinon, je ne réponds plus de rien. »

« J'aimerai bien voir ça. Chez toi ou chez moi ? »

« J'ai une autre idée… »

« Pas ici tout de même ? ! »

« Non… » Il se redressa. « Marlène ! Vous pouvez arrêter d'écouter à la porte et nous ouvrir s'il-vous-plaît ? »

Il n'y eut pas de réponse.

« Marlène, tu vas louper la pelle que je vais rouler à Laurence ! »

« Oh, Alice ! »

Laurence et Avril éclatèrent de rire devant le ton outré de Marlène. La clé tourna et la porte s'ouvrit devant la blonde qui les observait avec incertitude.

« Alors ? » Demanda-t-elle.

Laurence rajusta sa cravate, se leva et tendit la main à Alice, qui la prit avec un sourire.

« Marlène, Alice et moi avons signé un pacte de non-agression collatéral. Il nous faut désormais étudier les modalités d'application de cet accord dans les détails. Vous nous excuserez donc, nous avons encore beaucoup à discuter et à faire… »

Marlène resta perplexe, en essayant de comprendre les propos de son patron.

« Je t'appelle ! » Lui cria Alice.

Ils s'éclipsèrent toujours en se tenant par la main.

« _"Un pacte de non agression"_ , hein ? » Demanda Alice, amusée

Laurence lui retourna un regard moqueur.

« Tu sais bien que tout accord n'existe que pour mieux être transgressé. »

Alice éclata de rire avant de monter dans la voiture de Laurence. Il démarra et roula, visiblement satisfait de lui-même.

« Où va t'on maintenant ? »

« À la préfecture, il te faut un passeport. »

« Pour quoi faire ? »

« Un petit week-end à Londres, ça te tente ? »

Alice le dévisagea, bouche bée.

« Londres, seule avec toi ? »

« Je t'emmène découvrir le _Swinging London_. »

« C'est quoi ? »

« Tu verras. Je suis sûr que ça va te plaire. »

L'ombre d'un sourire effleura les lèvres de Laurence. La dernière fois qu'il avait mis les pieds à Soho, il était ressorti d'un club aux bras de deux jolies filles libérées qui avaient craqué pour le _Frenchie so British_. La nuit avait été… bien occupée.

« Tu n'as pas dit aussi, et je te cite : _"Ensemble, mais chacun de son côté"_ ? »

« Il vaut mieux que je garde un œil sur toi dans les premiers temps. Tu pourrais être tentée de commettre d'autres bêtises. J'ai passé l'âge de courir après les petites filles qui n'en font qu'à leur tête. »

« Laurence, tu es l'homme le plus exaspérant que je connaisse. »

« Je prends ça comme un compliment. »

« Tu ne me mérites pas. »

« C'est toi qui ne me mérite pas. »

« Oui, alors là, tu vas devoir faire tes preuves. »

« Aucun problème. »

Quelle arrogance… Alice eut un petit rire. Tant que leurs chamailleries prenaient ce tour, elle acceptait de jouer le jeu et de lui laisser le dernier mot. Elle s'installa confortablement dans son siège en regardant la route et eut la surprise de sentir la main de Laurence prendre la sienne.

Tout en conduisant, sans rien dire, Swan porta la main à ses lèvres et y déposa un baiser. Ce simple geste de sa part signifiait tellement… Alice se rendit compte qu'elle était bien et respira un peu mieux.

 _Arrivera ce qui doit arriver, et vogue la galère !_ La rousse ne savait pas ce que l'avenir lui réservait mais elle décida qu'elle ferait un bout de chemin avec Swan Laurence. Enfin, s'il le lui permettait.

 _Pour le meilleur et sans doute pour le pire_ , pensa au même moment le policier. Il savait que rien ne serait simple, mais après sa "mort", il avait réalisé qu'il ne devait plus attendre pour cueillir les fruits du bonheur. Alice l'aimait, de ça, il en était sûr. Ce qu'il éprouvait exactement pour elle, il n'en savait rien, mais il lui tardait d'explorer une relation qui promettait d'être… survoltée !

oooOOOooo

Parvenue au terme de son récit, Alicia Laurence referma avec émotion le livre qu'avait écrit sa grand-mère quelques trente ans plus tôt. La jeune femme de vingt trois ans avait peu connu ce grand-père énigmatique, héros de guerre anonyme, agent secret au service de la France, fonctionnaire de police, puis détective privé, mari et père sur le tard. Pourtant, c'était à lui qu'elle ressemblait, lui disait-on.

Alicia considéra la photo de ses grands-parents prises dans ces années-là. Alice était une femme dans sa trentaine, souriante avec un air mutin, une espèce de lutin malicieux, libéré, fier et indépendant. Swan, lui, était bel homme, proche de la cinquantaine, sûr de lui, arrogant, séduisant. Si ce n'était le discret sourire qu'il affichait, il aurait pu passer pour un parfait connard avec un balai dans le c**… _Ce qu'il avait souvent été_ , s'amusait parfois à souligner la vieille dame.

Enfant, elle aimait écouter les récits pittoresques de sa grand-mère, reporter dans l'âme, ses combats pour la cause des femmes, ses voyages, son amour pour le seul homme qu'elle ait jamais aimé. Tout n'avait pas été rose entre eux, Alicia le savait. Alice avait dû supporter les infidélités de Swan et son caractère difficile. Des disputes et des séparations avaient émaillé leur vie, mais ils avaient toujours fini par se retrouver, comme s'ils leur étaient difficile de vivre éloignés l'un de l'autre malgré tout.

Et puis, quatre enfants les avaient irrémédiablement soudés. Swan avait été un père distant, jusqu'à la naissance de ses deux petits derniers, les jumeaux Antoine - le père d'Alicia - et Sophie. Du jour au lendemain, à plus de soixante ans, il avait laissé tomber les affaires criminelles pour ne plus s'occuper que d'eux et profiter de leurs présences. Le fait que le premier était la copie conforme de son géniteur et la seconde, le portrait craché de sa mère, rousse et irrésistiblement coquine, avait certainement joué, mais il avait également rattrapé le temps perdu avec ses deux aînés qu'il n'avait pas pris le temps de voir grandir.

Alice avait pu enfin souffler et terminer son roman. Sous un pseudonyme, elle l'avait publié et il avait définitivement connu le succès grâce à un cinéaste qui l'avait adapté à l'écran en 1970. D'autres polars signés de sa main (mais avec la précieuse collaboration de son mari) avaient suivi en rencontrant des succès largement mérités. Les revenus d'Alice faisaient vivre confortablement le ménage.

En 1983, plus de vingt ans après les faits, Alice avait retracé l'histoire qui les avaient réunis et l'arrestation d'un des groupes criminels les plus influents de l'après-guerre. C'était le livre qu'Alicia venait d'achever : _Les Quatre_.

Le rôle de Swan Laurence pendant la guerre y fut révélé et la presse salua ce héros discret. On lui demanda d'écrire ses mémoires. Il refusa toujours malgré les sollicitations.

Swan était décédé en 2004 à l'âge vénérable de 92 ans. Alice l'avait suivi peu de temps après. Malgré leurs différences de tempérament, malgré leurs caractères antagonistes, ils n'avaient jamais cessé de s'aimer.

FIN

 _L'aventure des Quatre s'achève ici. Presque un an et demi d'écriture mené de front avec un travail prenant, des moments faciles où tout se met en place le plus naturellement du monde, d'autres plus compliqués où il a fallu faire preuve de créativité et de débrouillardise, des changements de direction dans l'univers même de la série des Petits Meurtres qui – personnellement, mais je ne suis pas la seule - me frustre, même si la qualité est toujours au rendez-vous, même si je comprends la nécessité d'évoluer pour pouvoir mieux se renouveler, des pistes non explorées…_

 _Après quelques fics écrites pour 2 ou 3 personnages, il en ressort qu'un trio, c'est fragile, et ce n'est vraiment pas facile d'accorder aux trois la place que chacun mérite ! Chapeau aux auteurs des scénarii qui jonglent avec eux comme des équilibristes !_

 _Nous venons d'apprendre que les jours de la série sont comptés. Encore 2 épisodes ? 4, au mieux ? Il n'y aura probablement pas de reprise, Sophie Revil se tournant vers d'autres projets. Ce fut 10 ans de Petits Bonheurs télévisuels que nous attendions avec impatience, 10 ans de comédies policières qui ont révélées des talents (Marius, Blandine, Elodie), raffermis ceux dont nous connaissions le potentiel (Antoine, Samuel, Dominique), et ces guests que nous ne sommes pas prêts d'oublier (Alexia Barlier, Natacha Lindinger, Cyril Guei, Philippe Nahon, Nicolas Marié, Julien Boisselier, etc…). Ils font tous partie de la famille, comme des amis qui nous visitent de temps en temps et que nous avons plaisir à voir et à revoir._

 _Alors, arrêter une série en plein succès, bonne ou mauvaise idée ? Je n'ose même pas imaginé la somme d'interrogations, de nuits blanches, auxquelles la productrice, la responsable des programmes chez France 2 et les comédiens ont dû faire face, et je comprends. Il n'y a pas de moments idéaux, juste la nécessité d'avancer._

 _Je serai également triste de ne plus pouvoir aller à la rencontre de la sympathique équipe des comédiens lors des AP. C'était un vrai moment de partage où tout le monde était fier de montrer son travail et son implication. Merci pour ces bons moments passés en la compagnie de quelques fans qui n'en espéraient pas tant._

 _Sur ce, je suggérerai bien de faire une saison virtuelle mais c'est beaucoup de temps et nous manquons cruellement d'auteurs. Pour ma part, je serai moins présente, désireuse de me tourner vers des projets personnels. Je n'exclue cependant pas de revenir de temps en temps et de vous proposer une petite fanfiction, histoire de me changer les idées..._

 _Merci à toutes et à tous pour votre fidélité. Continuez à donner des retours. Les reviews, c'est la vie !_

 _Bon vent et à bientôt._

 _Nadège_


End file.
